¿¿Venganza o el perdon?
by NightkillaXX
Summary: Naruto. Un niño despreciado desde la niñez conocera a dos personas en el estado mas cerca de la muerte las cuales fueron los fundadores del ninjutsu y todo lo relacionado. Estos le dejaran un regalo, el lo podrá usar para bien o para mal. El debate es. Naruto se vengara de todo el daño que le hizo konoha o los perdonara?Veanlo en este fanfic. Aulex.o-r-g/ja-es/
1. Chapter 0

**¿Venganza o el perdón?**

Buen día gente en general. Este es mi primer fic, esta basado en Naruto y Fairy Tail. Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Por cierto. soy muy centrado en lo que hago, así que empezare un fic y cuando vaya por la mitad de este o lo haya acabado en su totalidad, empezare otro. Las criticas constructivas son recibidas con los brazos abiertos y también los consej…

 **¿?-podrías empezar que ya me estoy aburriendo si?-_-**

AF-ya tenias que aparecer para arruinarlo todo. Das lastima idiota. Deberías ponerte a dejar de vag..

 **¿?empieza que si no le digo a Daina lo que piensas de ella, pervertido de closet, y además te dejaría en ridículo delante de medio colegio. Dos pájaros de un tiro Jejeje…**

AF- _(sudando nervioso)_ los comentarios y criticas bienvenidos sean. Let's go! _(De la que me salve)._

-Duele demasiado sensei: personaje hablando

- _(duele demasiado sensei):_ personaje pensando

- **Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida gaki:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hablando

- _ **(No sabes lo que te espera mocoso)**_ : bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensando

Ninguno de los personajes aquí escritos, interpretados o imitados son mios T_T . Exceptuando al AF( **autor de** fanfic) y **¿?** (segunda personalidad del AF). Los derechos de autor son para Mashashi Kishimoto.

 **Prologo:**

Era una noche como cualquier otro en la aldea de konohagakure no sato, o como mejor se le conoce: la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Todo era paz y tranquilidad para la villa y su gente. Pero a ½ km se encontraba una pareja bastante peculiar.

Un rubio alto, con dos orbes azules como el mar como ojos, vestido con su uniforme de jounin, Minato Namikaze, miraba atentamente a una dirección en la que se encontraba su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki. Una mujer hermosamente bella, con dos ojos viñetas y su cabello rojo en su totalidad, típico de los uzumakis. Esta que a su vez se encontraba rodeada de 4 parteras que estaban desempeñando exitosamente sus funciones.

noche la esposa del yondaime hokage estaba teniendo un hijo, al cual ya habían previsto su nombre como : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. El problema en este día especial para la perja es que ella era, en ese entonces jinchūriki del kyūbi no youko (Zorro demonio de nueve colas). Por esta razón su esposo sello totalmente el lugar en el quese estaba llevando a cabo el parto de su esposa, debido a que en las mujeres en las que se sellaba un bijuu, en los mese de su embarazo, el sello que contenía al bijuu encerrado, se debilitaba, dándole al bijuu la oportunidad de liberarse de su contenedora.

Todo era de color de rosas para esta familia en este momento especial, pero en eso llega un sujeto encapuchado, con una túnica que le cubría de pies a cabeza, con una mascara en forma de espiral, permitiendo asi la visión de su ojo izquierdo. Este a su vez, tenia un sharingan desarrollado, en el cual sus tres tomoes o aspas giraban peligrosamente.

-identifiquese por favor. Pidió uno de los sujetos con el rango de ambus y poniendose en guardia.

-identifiquese o sufre las consecuencias. Este lugar esta restringido. Dijo otro de los ambus.

El enmascarado no respondió. Simplemente siguió su camino, ignorando olímpicamente la orden de los ambus. Entonces los ambus comenzaron a atacar al enmascarado, quien solo se movió, y en un parpadeo asesino a los 10 ambus que estaban montando guardia.

-asi que .. Una barrera de Fūinjutsu. Impresionante. Veamos como esto me logra "detener".

 **Dentro del lugar del parto**

-es un niño muy sano y hermoso. Dijo la partera. -cual es su nombre? Preguntó la partera mientras acariciaba el rostro del niño.

-Na.. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki -dijo kushina

-Namikaze- completo el yondaime. Quien a su vez le daba un beso tierno y reconfortador a la pelirroja quien hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por retener las lágrimas al ver a su hermoso hijo.

En eso se oyen unos aplausos.

-hermoso, simplemente hermoso yondaime. Mis felicitaciones-dijo el enmascarado sosteniendo al pequeño Naruto en una mano, y con la otra un kunai ensangrentado. Y al lado del sujeto estaba la partera principal degollada.

-Esperaba mas de su barrera de Fūinjutsu. Pero bueno, ya que le vamos a hacer. Vamos a hacer esto simple, ud me entrega a la Akai Chishio no Habanero y yo le entrego a su el enmascarado.

Lo que no sabia este es que detrás de el ya había una un kunai con los sellos de l famoso hiraishin no jutsu del Yondaime Minato.

Debido a esto el hokage a la velocidad de la luz se llevo al enmascarado de ese lugar, dejando a kushina, mas conocida como la Akai Chishio no Habanero o mejor dicho como la habanero sangriento y a sus otras cuatro parteras. De un momento a otro kushina sintió otro dolor parecido al que paso cuando engendró a Naruto y comenzó a gritar y a pujar.

-puje kushina-sama, puje que ya vienen lo otros bebes- dijeron las parteras al unisono.

-OTROS BEBES? NANI?- grito conmocionada y alterada la habanero sangriento.

 **En otro lugar-1km de konohagakure**

-Vaya. No me esperaba menos del Yondaime Hokage, o como mejor se le conoce: Konoha no kiiroi senkō. A eso si se le puede llamar velocidad- dijo el enmascarado.

-quien eres y porque quieres a mi kushina.. Desconocido-dijo el Yondaime con recelo y furia-dame a mi hijo-

-Tobi quiere ser un buen chico. Tobi solo quiere al kyūbi para un plan en el futuro. Dámelo y te dejare con tu hijo-dijo como si fuese un niño

A Minato solo se le resbalo una gran gota de sudor por la nuca.

-no te lo permitite- dijo el yondaime. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar el ataque el ya autodenominado Tobi le dijo:

-si me vas a detener, entonces primero preocupante por la salud de tu hijo-

Minato iba a proseguir su ataque, pero en el momento que el yondaime iba a atacar a "tobi", este lanzo a Naruto al aire y en un momento lleno la manta que cubría al pequeño con sello explosivos con intención de asesinar al pequeño. Pero antes de que estos hicieran su efecto, el yondaime utilizo su hiraishin para quitarle la manta a su hijo y salvarle la vida. Durante ese mismo instante, Tobi utilizo una técnica espacio-tiempo desconocida para el yondaime, y haciendo uso de esta, desapareció con dirección hacia kushina y el bijuu.

 **En el lugar del parto ½ km de konohagakure**

Kushina ya había dado a luz a otros dos hermosos niños. Uno era Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, este bebe era idéntico al yondaime en las facciones de su rostro. Tenia los ojos violetas como su madre y el cabello también. La otra era Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Esta tenia el cabello rubio como su padre y los ojos como su padre también.

-kushina-sama, es usted muy fuerte, ha resistido a un parto tri…

No alcanzo a completar la frase ya que "tobi" la había degollado y matado junto a sus otras compañeras.

-habanero sangriento, acompañame. Tengo una extracción que hacer.

 **En el lugar del parto ½ km de konohagakure**

Minato llego a la escena del parto triple de su esposa. Ya se había enterado de lo de sus otros dos hijos, ya que había dejado a una pequeña rana espía y esta le había avisado. En ese momento también llego Hiruzen Sarutobi, tercer y actual Hokage retirado de la aldea de la hoja.

-Minato que sucedió aquí?-pregunto con seriedad el viejo veterano de guerra

Minato procedió a contarle todo rápidamente, ya que sentía una corazonada, la cual le decía que su esposa junto con el enmascarado estaban en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete.

Hiruzen rápidamente comprendió todo el resumen que le había contado Minato y asumió el cuidado del pequeño trio de bebes, junto con otros 5 ambus. Minato agradeció y rápidamente fue al campo con su hiraishin.

Cuando llego allí casi no soporto lo que vieron sus ojos, kushina estaba siendo brutalmente liberada del sello que retenía a su bijuu. Y este estaba intentando salir de su contenedora. Cuando iba a detener este proceso fue muy tarde, el bijuu, el gran kyūbi no youko se libero de la prisión de kushina. Luego fue rapidamente controlado por el Mangekyo sharingan de Tobi y luego teletransportado a konoha, donde comenzó a hacer estragos bajo las ordenes de Tobi.

 **La pelea de Minato y Tobi fue la misma que en el anime. Así que adelantemos hasta donde el Yondaime va a sellar a kyūbi.**

-voy a sellar al kyūbi en Menma y Natsumi-grito Minato a kushina, quien en ese momento estaba muy débil, pero debido a sus genes Uzumaki estaba resistiendo y apresando al zorro con sus cadenas de chakra Uzumaki.

-no lo hagas mina-chan!-grito kushina a Minato.

-yo lo haré!-grito el ya retirado sandaime hokage: hiruzen- no desperdicios tu vídeo de ese modo- la aldea te necesita. Tu estas muy joven y yo ya muy viejo-

Minato quedó impresionado ante tal acto de valentía. Por lo que le cedió su lugar al sandiame y este comenzó a realizar el shiki Fūujin. Luego de esto aparecio el mismisimo shinigami, el cual sello a la parte yin en Menma y la parte yang en Natsumi y luego de esto el shinigami desapareció y el sandaime pago el sello que hizo en los dos hijos de Minato con su alma, la cual quedo sellada en el estomago del shinigami, y por causa de esto, murió. Luego de esto el yondaime aseguro el sello de los chicos con el sello de los ocho tigramas. Luego de esto minato recogió a su esposa y a sus tres hijos y los llevo al hospital de konoha, donde los atendieron rápidamente y los pusieron estables. Minato se prometió a si mismo que honraría el sacrificio del sandaime y cuidaría a sus tres hijos y ayudaría a explotar el poder del zorro sellado en Menma y Natsumi para el bien de la aldea.

Sin sabe que esto sellaría el destino del pequeño Naruto.

Y bueno hasta aquí el primer cap de este fanfic. Espero y sea de su agrado y puedan darle su visto bueno y apoyo a este humilde y pobre fanfic…

 **¿?Aja si, yo ya estoy viendo el futuro y veo la gran cantidad de lemons que vas a meter a este fanfic, pervertido de closet, además de un harem y mucha sangre. Idiota. Y además…**

AF-shiiiito! No has spoilers weon, no me hagas esto pls T_T


	2. Chapter 1

**¿Venganza o el olvido? Capitulo 1**

What's up! Como están. Espero que bien. Hace unas horas subí el primer capitulo de mi historia. Pero estor muy motivado con la misma y me decidí a subir otro cap. Ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre. Así que comenzemos

-AF-es un milagro que el otro idiota no este molestando. Me parece bien para continuar este fic sin molestias XD

 **-¿?-te estoy oyendo idiota…**

-AF-y que con eso…?

 **-¿?-no búsqueda lo que no se te ha perdido…**

-AF-y que vas a hacer. Te recuerdo que estas atrapado en una especie de limbo creado por el viejo otsutsuki.

 **-¿?tu ganas esta vez…. Pero no significa que no pueda salir, hay muchos métodos mas.**

-AF-como cual * z*?

 **-¿?-ya verás humano insolente….**

-AF-Yo 1-idiota 0 Jajajaja

 **-¿?-… ….**

-AF- EJEMMMMMM… empezemos con el cap…

-jajajaja esta vez gano yo: personaje hablando

-( _de la que me salve, dobe_ ):personaje pensando

- **ella te va a matar LeNtAMeNtE:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hablando

-( _ **debería hacerte pedazos gaki**_ ): bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensando

- **Técnica o jutsu:** ( _traducción al latino o español_ )

Ya saben. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, solamente el AF y el ¿? **(Los de arriba)** los personajes no inventados por mi son de Mashashi Kishimoto. T_T

 **Capitulo 1:**

Era un día alegre para los Namikaze, ya que hoy los pequeños Menma Namikaze Uzumaki y Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki cumplían 7 años. Para Kushina, eran los mejores hijos del mundo tanto por su forma de ser y por sus resultados de los entrenamientos con el chakra del kyūbi no youko, que a pesar de tener tan corta edad pudieran manejar las primera y segunda cola con facilidad.

Todo bien hasta allí. Ahora mi estimado lector te preguntaras: Donde esta el pequeño Naruto?. Bueno, este siempre era ignorado por sus padres todos los días, con la tonta excusa de que ellos debían centrar toda su atención en entrenar a sus hermanos para que ellos controlen el poder que ellos albergaban. Hasta que todo un día cambio. Hubo un día en el cual, el Naruto alegre y que intentaba ganar la aceptación y admiración de sus padres… Murió, ese día fue el día que Naruto perdió toda esperanza de ser querido y aceptado en esa aldea. Y tu te preguntaras: pero que pudo suceder para que esto ocurriera?. Bueno, para darte una respuesta, tendremos que dar un retroceso en el tiempo con un flashback de 2 años:

 **Flash back: Casa de los Namikaze**

Después del incidente de la liberación e invasión del kyūbi, el demonio zorro de las nueve colas, Minato empezo a entrenar a sus pequeños Menma y Natsumi en las artes y shinobi, y también sobre el control del chakra de zorro.

Toda la aldea los reconocía por ser los contenedores del demonio mas fuerte de todos los bijuu. A causa de esto comenzaron a ser engreidos y a mirar por encima del hombro a los demás. Y sobre Naruto, pues, casi nadie lo reconocía como hijo del Yondaime, ya que todos pisaban por donde pasaban los jinchūrikis del kyūbi. A Naruto desde el incidente con la pelea con sus hermanos, lo habían echado de la casa y todo paso así:

Era una mañana como todas las demas, los Esposos Namikaze y Uzumaki entrenaban a sus hijos en las afinidades elementales. Menam por un lado, tenia afinidad al latón y füton, mientras que su hermana Natsumi tenia afinidad al doton y al suiton.

Por una parte, Minato le estaba enseñando a Menma el **katón: Gōkakyū no jutsu:** ( _elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego_ ), y por el otro, Kushina le estaba enseñando a Natsumi el **Suiton dan: Oruka:** ( _elemento agua: bala de agua, orca_ ).

Los niños completaron con éxito sus jutsus mientras que sus padres los miraban orgullosos, sin saber que, alguien, a la distancia del campo privado de entrenamiento de sus padres y hermanos, los miraba con asombro, por haber completado uno de los jutsus mas característicos de todo ninja fuerte y con tristeza porque sus padres ni siquiera lo volteaban a mirar ni para casi saludarlo.

Estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando ellos se acercaban a la puerta en la cual el estaba apoyado. Menma oyó los sollozos de su hermano y una sonrisa llena de malicia se formo en su rostro. Menma le pidió a sus padres que lo observaran hacia la bola de fuego mas grande del mundo. Mientras que Natsumi, "inocentemente" se tropezó y empujo a Menma haciendo que este lanzara la bola de fuego hacia la puerta. En ese momento se escucho un grito desgarrador que provenia del otro lado de la puerta. Los padres se preocuparon y corrieron hacia aquella dirección, y encontraron a Naruto ahí, tirado en el piso con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en todo el cuerpo. Lo que vio el le destrozo el corazón completamente. Sus padres lo vieron, le dijeron un : levantate Naruto, no deberias avergonzar a nuestra familia asi, y pasaron de largo junto con sus hermanos que, con solo mirarlos se dio cuenta del propósito de la bola de fuego que se dirigia "accidentalmente"hacia el.

-a..a…ay….ayud… ayu….ayudaaa! Gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se arrastro hasta la calle para solo ver a sus padres y hermanos abrazados en una escena de ternura y cariño mientras solo oía el susurro que decia : solo los queremos a ustedes dos y ustedes son nuestra felicidad. Eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que empezara a llover y perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, con lo único que pudo encontrarse fue con un rostro muy bondadoso que lo curaba con bastante cuidado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era una mujer. Logro deducirlo cuando pudo enfocar bien los ojos. Era bastante bella lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el y una rodilla de parte de ella.

-soy Shizuma. Un gusto conocerte. Y tu eres Naruto, el hijo ignorado y negado del Yondaime y la habanero sangriento.- dijo ella con un poco de resentimiento en su voz.

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto rompiera en llanto en los brazos de ella. Ella vio la escena con ternura y dolor e ira, ya que era injusto que el sufriera lo que no merecía y mas cuando era un niño muy adorable con esos bigotitos en las mejillas y esos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, y esos cabellos rubios despeinados como el sol.

El pequeño duro así durante aproximadamente una hora y media hasta que término de desahogarse y poder hablar un poco con la mujer que lo acaba de curar.

-Muchas gracias shizuma-san- dijo el pequeño.

-no hay de que naru-chan- dijo la mujer

-pero, si me acabas de salvar la vida-dijo el pequeño sonrojado y conténto de que al menos alguien lo llamara con el sufijo: chan.

-que te parece si te invito a Ichiraku's Ramen? Yo pago-dijo la ya autónombrada Shizuma.

-VAMOSSSS 'TTEBAYOO! Grito el pequeño con bastante alegría y emocion.

-Naru-chan. Que es ttebayo?-pregunto la mujer curiosa con una risilla.

-ohhh no!... YA DESCUBRISTES MI TIC VERBAL! ….. NOOOOOO!- grito el pequeño Naruto tirado en el piso, haciendo círculos en este con un aura de depresión….

-ya veo. Creo que el de tu madre es ttebane. Pero no importa. VAYAMOS A POR RAMENNNN!-gritaron los dos al unisono y con euforia en sus cuerpos.

 **En el Ichiraku's Ramen**

En el mismo instante que Naruto y Shizuma estaban llegando al puesto de ramen, los Namikaze también iban llegando en ese mismo instante. (CASUALIDADDD? MMMM NO LO CREO XD). Shizuma entro con Naruto y se dispusieron a pedir la orden de ramen cuando una voz conocida para el los interrumpió.

-NARU-CHAN! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- exclamo kushina como si hubiera visto a un muerto resucitar.

-…

-NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE-grito kushina a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a ver la escena peculiar que se estaba dando en el pequeño local de ramen.

-…

-YA ME HARTE 'TTEBANE!-Grito Kushina logrando alamar a Minato y a sus dos hijos, como también llamar la atención de Naruto y su acompañante.

-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NINGUNA LAGARTONA ME ROBE LA ATENCION DE MI HIJO!-exclamo kushina lista para lanzar las cadenas de diamantina ( **PEQUEÑO PARENTESIS. YO EN EL PROLOGO NO LO EXPLIQUE BIEN. AHORA SI ENCONTRE EL NOMBRE DE LAS CADENAS QUE RESIDEN EN LOS GENES UZUMAKIS XD** ) típicas del clan Uzumaki cuando….

- **Suiton: suigadan** : ( _elemento agua: bala colmillo de agua_ )-exclamo la pelinegra ( **OTRO PEQUEÑO PARENTESIS. LA APARIENCIA DE SHIZUME ES DE UNOS 23 AÑOS, PELINEGRA,OJOS VIOLETAS OSCUROS, BUEN CUERPO, MAESTRA EN KENJUTSU, EX-NINJA DE KIRI, AFINIDAD ELEMENTAL:SUITON Y FÜTON** ).

La gran bola de sopa de ramen ( **no había agua allí cerca, por lo que utilizo la sopa del ramen, la cual, aunque no lo crean, supero el tañano de los 45cm XD. Esa Shizuma es toda una loquilla XD XD** ) impacto en Kushina y Minato, salpicando lo de ramen caliente en el proceso y perdiendo de vista a Naruto y Shizuma, quienes aprovecharon la situación para escapar de allí con el **Shunshin no jutsu** ( _jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante_ ) ejecutado por Shizuma.

En los barrios mas pobres de konohagakure no sato

-Naru-chan. Llegamos a mi casa- dijo la mujer de orbes violetas con una sonrisa encantadora.

-….

-Naru-chan. Estas bien?- pregunto Shizuma

-ARIGATOU SHIZUMA-SAN. ERES IMPRESIONANTE. CON ESOS JUTSUS PUDISTES VENCER A OKA-SAN! PODRIASENTRENARME,MEESNSEÑARIASTODOS ESOSJUTSUSIMPRESIONANTES,COMOLOSHICISTES,TUERESUNANINJA?-Pregunto Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos y sin tomar ni un respiro de aire para preguntarlo todo ( **XD, nuevo record mundial de palabras sin tomar respiración hecho por Naruto! XD XD XD** ) ,

-Tranquilo Naru-chan. Si, fui una ninja de kiri y también entrene para volverme fuerte, aunque no creo que podría vencer a tu madre- dijo ella apenada y sonrojada por los halagos de su pequeño amigito.

-Naru-chan. Te gustaría ser mi amigo? En este momento no hablo con nadie, solamente contigo y no se si tu….

No pudo continuar ya que oyó unos sollozos…

-De verdad quieres ser mi amiga?-pregunto Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos y una cara de sorpresa total…

-Si Naru-chan, por eso te pregunto-hablo Shizuma

De pronto recibe un abrazo que la tumba al suelo quedando en una posición un poco…. Comprometedora, aunque eso a los dos no le importo, ya que estaban disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad y amistad que se brindaban el uno al otro.

-muchas, muchas gracias SHIZUMA-SAN a dijo muy agradecido el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos.

-solo dime Shizuma-chan- dijo la pelinegra con su sonrisa característica.

No se sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que despertaron y cuando se encontraron así… bueno paso una escena bastante peculiar.

-Shiz..Shizuma-chan-hablo entre bostezos el rubio mientras se despertaba y paso algo que el no pensó que fuera a pasar…. Se erecto! ( **Surprise Motherfucker!** ) se erecto!. El no lo podía creer, mientras que su amiga no lo tomo muy bien …que digamos.

-NARU-CHAN! PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET! TE VOY A DAR LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA!- Grito Shizuma bastante apenada e impresionada por el ta…. Bueno por la situación.

Ya le iba a dar de a madrazos cuando se cayo hacia atrás con la pregunta que le hizo el muchacho:

-Shizuma-chan. Que me esta pasando?-pregunto con total inocencia el niño rubio de bigotes en el rostro.

-( _pobre muchachito, ni siquiera lo han educado ni prestado atención. Espero que no lo pagen caro en un futuro próximo.. Kushina y Minato_ )-pensó la ojivioleta.

Pero ya que el día se estaba apagando y ya habían indicios de sino y de cansancion en ambos personajes Shizuma decidió algo…

-Naru-chan. Mañana te explicare un montón de cosas y te empezare a entrenar,cpero ya e día se esta acabando, así que vas a volver a la casa de tus padres y mañana continuaremos. Te parece?-hablo con un poco de sueño por lo que habían pasado ambos durante el dia-( _Que gran … tienes entre las….BASTAAA! YA VOY A SACAR ESAS COSAS MALAS DE MI CABEZA!_ )-

-Pero… pero

-Nada de peros, me entendistes?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro con dulzura, pero que de alguna forma aterrorizó a nuestro pequeño rubio protagonista.

-hai-suspiro derrotado el pequeño rubio.-hasta mañana Shizuma-chan-

-Hasta mañana Naru-chan- dijo la ojivioleta y despues procedió a darle un besito en la frente y gran abrazo, lo cual hizo que el mini clon del Yondaime soltara unas lágrimas de alegría…

-( _así se sentirá el abrazo de una madre_ )-pensó el pequeño cuando iba de camino a casa..

 **En la casa de Shizuma**

-( _no puedo creer que hayan descuidado así al pequeño bigotes, a eso si se le puede llamar crueldad. Pero bueno, al menos no se ha corrompido de rencor o venganza en contra de sus hermanos o padres…o al menos aun no. Espero que no_ )

Iba a acostarse cuando sintió algo en su zona baja del vientre. Se reviso y encontró su ropa interior mojada… y dijo…

-Argghh. Maldita sea. Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a Ero-sennin, y de leer sus porquerías de libros. Arrgghh necesito la compañía de un hombre o si no… el pequeño Naru-chan tendrá que pedirle a kami que me de fuerzas para no violarlo, sobre todo con…

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Estoy muy muy feliz. 26 lecturas y 1 review. Espero que le puedan dar continuamente su apoyo. Estoy bastante emocionado. Y a que no se esperaban lo de Ero-sennin. Para aclarar esto, a la historia le voy a meter y a cambiar un par de cosas, empezando que Jiraiya, el "galante" tuvo 3 alumnos y uno secreto, la cual es Shizuma.

 **Respondiendo a las reviews:**

 **M** :claro que voy a continuar el fanfic y gracias por tu apoyo.

Sin nada mas, aquí me despido.

De pronto hoy subo otro cap, aprovechando que tengo bastante tiempo libre….


	3. Chapter 2

**¿Venganza o el perdón? Capitulo 2**

What's up gente! Como han estado. De nuevo, yo en otro capítulo de este fanfic. Estoy bastante emocionado, 1 favorito, 1 review, y 26 lecturas. T_T es tan hermoso. Pero bueno, sin mas comencemos con este cap.

 **¿?-que rápido eres para continuar tu primer fanfic. Deberías subir un solo capitulo por día.**

AF-otra vez tu. Primero que todo, quien te invito a meterte donde no cabes bola de pelos, intento fallido de zorro. Y segundo, yo soy el que decido cuantos capítulos subo por día.

 **¿?-y como vas con eso de la tesis inepto?**

AF-ps yo bien, dándole duro a esa cosa de 16 hojas T_T…

 **¿?-así como a ella en tus sueños JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….**

AF-yo tengo la culpa de que el icha icha paradise haga efectos secundarios en mi. Además esta bien…

 **¿?-Ahhhh, otra vez con esas obras de ese viejo senil?. Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado con ella.**

AF-NO INSULTES LAS MAGNIFICAS OBRAS DE JIRAIYA-SAMA!...

En algún lugar del mundo de Naruto, un sabio pervertido estornuda..

-Creo que alguien me reconoce como un artista por mis obras y no como cierta pelirroja sangrienta y cierta estudiante que empieza por Ahí….-exclamo Jiraiya, el autoproclamada: "El Galante"

Y así, el AF y el intento fallido de…. Perdón del ¿?, siguieron peleando por unos simples libros eróticos.

Ya saben, lo de siempre. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del ojos de arroz: Mashashi Kishimoto. Pta vida T_T ( **el autor saca una botella de clorox y…** )

-Duele mucho mujer: personajes hablando

-( _no debo volver a provocarlo, es fuerte_ ): personajes pensando

- **Maldito seas Yondaime** : bijuu/invocacion/¿? Hablando

-( _ **Te juro que me las pagaras, malnacido**_ ): bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensando

 **Capítulo 2: Dolor y juramento**

El pequeño protagonista rubio estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos con lo que le acaban de pasar con su nueva amiga, que no se dio cuenta cuando llego y entro a la mansión Namikaze. Dentro de la misma se celebraba una fiesta en honor al nombramiento del sucesor/a de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze. Dentro de la mansión estaban los jefes/as de los clanes mas importantes de konoha, tales como el clan Hyuga,Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nada, Sarutobi, uchiha, y no por eso menos importantes los Dos sannin: Jiraiya, el galante y tsunade senju, la descendiente del primer hokage, entre otros. También habían unos comerciantes y demás familiares.

-Escuchen todos- alerto el Yondaime rubio. -hoy es un día muy especial, ya que hoy nombro a mi gran y querido hijo Menma, como sucesor del clan Namikaze y futuro Godaime Hokage!- grito con jubilo el rubio mayor.

Después de esto, el sannin de los sapos, le entrego el contrato de invocación para que lo firmara, y posteriormente se nombrara con invocador del clan de los sapos.

-Te lo entrego con orgullo ahojado- decia el sannin mientras que le daba un abrazo y le despeinaba su cabellera roja.

Todo el mundo vocifero en felicitación y aplausos por parte de los presentes en la gran reunión. Naruto no se lo podía creer. Su padre acababa de nombrar a su hermano menor Menma como su sucesor y próximo hokage. Ese era su sueño. Convertirse en el mejor hokage de toda la historia y superar a sus antecesores. Pero allí estaba, estático, con sus sueños rotos, casi destrozado totalmente…. Pero allí no se acabo el dolor que esa noche toda la vida le produjo y jamas podrá olvidar.

-yo también tengo un anuncio importante que hacer grito la bella esposa del yondaime-yo también declaro a mi hij…..

Para Naruto era una total tortura esperara a que su madre completara la frase. El aun tenia la esperanza de que su madre lo nombraría como sucesor y le diera un "reconocimiento sorpresa" por ser ignorado por 5 años. 5 largos y tortuosos años, llenos de sufrimiento y dolor, 5 años de ser ignorado. Aunque hasta el mismo no estaba muy convencido de su pequeña esperanza. Pasaban segundos, pero para el eran como milenios tortuosos. Hasta que su madre completo la frase.

-hija Natsumi como sucesora y heredera del mi clan: Uzumaki. Y además le daré mi espada como símbolo de esto!- termino de decir la pelirroja ojivioleta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escucho un grito alarmante.

-No puede ser que a ellos le hayan dado cariño durante 5 años y a mi ni siquiera una misero abrazo. No puede ser que a mi hermano MENOR le hayan dado el puesto de heredero del clan Namikaze, sabiendo que yo por derecho lo merecía por ser el mayor. No puede ser …. QUE ME HAYAN ARREBATADO EL UNICO SUEÑO QUE TENIA! TODO LO QUE HICE FUE PARA QUE ESTUVIERAN ORGULLOSOS DE MI. TODOS LOS DIAS LES PEDIA QUE ME ENSEÑARAN O ME ENTRENARAN EN ALGO, MIENTRAS QUE A MIS "HERMANOS" -dijo casi escupiendo la palabra- LES DIERAN TODO SU TIEMPO Y ATENCION, PARA ENTRENARLOS, PARA CUIDARLOS, COMPRARLES Y ACCEDER A SUS CAPRICHOS, MIENTRAS QUE YO ERA DESPRECIADO COMO UN TRAPO VIEJO! YO SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO QUE MI OKA-SAN ME DIJERA QUE ME QUERIA O QUE ESTUVIERA ORGULLOSA DE MI. YO SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO QUE MI TOU-SAN ME REGALARA SU BANDA NINJA-dijo ya esto al borde de las lagrimas-PERO NO! Toda su atención fue para mis hermanooos! – decía lo ultimo rompiendo en llanto de rodillas y con el rostro en dirección hacia el suelo.

Todos voltearon a ver quien se atrevió a decir esas palabras, deteniendo la gran fiesta que se estaba celebrando allí. Solo para encontrarse con la imagen viva del Yondaime. Era nada mas y nada menos que su tercer y olvidado hijo.

Minato no salia de la sorpresa al ver que su hijo le había dicho tales palabras y recriminar por su falta de atención hacia el. Mientras que Kushina estaba en las mismas condiciones.

De un momento a otro, comenzaron lis susurros de los presentes en la sala, hasta que por fin el Yondaime hablo..

-Naruto. Hijo, tienes que entender que…

-entender que NADA! NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE USTEDES. NUNCA COMPRENDI QUE ERA El CARIÑO DE UNA MADRE, NI TAMPOCO LOS CONSEJOS DE UN PADRE, PERO ELLOS-señalando a sus hermanos- LO TUVIERON TODO. Y AUN ASI QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA?-dijo ya el pequeño con cascadas de lágrimas que descendian de sus ojos azules y una furia contenida.

-Naru-chan…-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Kushina. Cuando escucharon un portazo. Era la misma dirección en la que Naruto había salido para nunca mas volver..

 **En los barrios bajos de Konoha**

Shizuma había estado durmiendo durante todo el día, gracias a los "curiosos" y "peculiares" sueños con su nuevo amigito. Cuando escucho tres toques en la puerta de su casa…

-si son los borrachos que ayer intentaron abusar de mi, esta vez no tendré compasión..-dijo ella medio dormida.

-vas a impedirle la entrada a tu único amigo ttebayo?-pregunto una voz conocida para ella.

-NARU-CHANNNN!-Grito eufórica la pelinegra, ex-alumna del sannin pervertido.-que estas haciendo aquí. No te dije que regresaras mañana?-dijo ella con un poco de sorpresa y conmoción.

El animo de la mujer cambio brutalmente de un momento a otro cuando vio el estado del chico: ojos llorosos, cabello aplastado y rostro con señas de haber estado llorando amargamente.

De pronto se libero una gran cantidad de instinto asesino que asusto al muchacho, mientras que su amiga mostraba una cara de pocos amigos…

-quien te hizo llorar de esta forma mi pequeño Naru-chan?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa bondadosa, digna de una madre sobre protectora. Mientras que por dentro tenia unos deseos incontrolables de asesinar a quien le había hecho esto al pequeño de cabellos rubios, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta…

-mi oka-san y mi tou-san- respondió el pequeño al borde del llanto al recordar lo sucedido en la mansión Namikaze.

Luego ella le hizo una serie de preguntas al estilo detective, las cuales el respondía a todas sin dudar, ya que le subía un poco el animo el ver como alguien se preocupaba de manera increíble por el..

 **Tres horas después: casa de Shizuma**

-Naru-chan. Desde hoy te prometo cuidar de ti y amarte como la madre que nunca tuvistes. No te primero que te puedas quedar conmigo por siempre. Ya que tu "familia", después de que descubra que ya no iras mas a tu casa con ellos te empezaran a buscar por cielo y tierra hasta que te encuentren. Así que, que dices. Aceptas ser mi sochi y yo tu oka-san?-pregunto la mujer con un aire de sinceridad, cariño y ternura absolutas…

-De.. De verdad harías eso por mi ttebayo?-pregunto el pequeño e inocente niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-sip- respondió cariñosamente la mujer y con una rodilla.

Lo que no esperaba la mujer es que el pequeño de cabellos como el sol y ojos tan profundos como el mar se le lanzara en un gran abrazo, donde el pequeño buscaba el amor y cariño de su nueva oka-san. Amor que nunca recibió de parte de la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-Gracias, Gracias. Muchas gracias-era lo que susurraba el pequeño sintiendose por primera vez querido y protegido.

 **En la mansión Namikaze**

Ya todos se habían retirado por petición del joven rubio hokage. El no podía creer lo tonto e inútil que había sido con su primogénito. Por kami. Su primogénito. No dejaba de pensar en lo que una vez le inculcó a su alumno Óbito.

-los que abandonan la misión son escoria; pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la escoria misma. No lo olvides…Obito-dijo el jounin Minato Namikaze a uno de sus alumnos mientras le ponía una mano en un hombro.

 **Fin flash back**

Kushina no era la excepción. También se sentía como una estúpida idiota. Acaso así era el dolor de su sochi? De su primogénito?. Mientras que en la casa de los Namikaze seguían lamentando el mal trato que le habían dado a su hijo, sus hermanos hacían los de oídos sordos y planeando venganza contra su hermano por hacer tal caso de "osadía" contra sus superiores. Los increíbles Menma y Natsumi, sucesores de la Akai Chishio no habanero y el kiroii senkō de konoha…

 **En la casa de Shizuma y Naruto**

-Bueno Naru-chan, ya después de haberte resuelto la duda de tu erección… pasaremos al tema de los shinobis- termino de decir la nueva madre de Naruto con un notable sonrojo en su bello rostro.

-y que mas me vas a enseñar oka-san?- pregunto emocionado el pequeño ninja..

-Bueno te enseñare lo básico y luego un par de jutsus. Pero recuerda -advirtió la ex-ninja- no seré blanda contigo por lo mucho que te quiera. Recuerda siempre esta frase: " **Si quieres convertirte en alguien fuerte, debes entrenar hasta el cansancio, no sentir envidia de nadie y nunca mirar por debajo de ti a nadie. Mucho menos subestimarlo** ".

-Hai oka-san- respondió el pequeño enérgico.

-Bueno. Para empezar, deberás correr durante 30 minutos sin parar, luego hacer 55 sentadillas, 55 lagartijas y 55 abdominales y 55 ejercicios para la espalda. Luego vendrás aquí, tomaras un descanso de 5 minutos y volverás a hacer lo mismo. Luego de esta sesión vendrás aquí nuevo y examinaremos tus afinidades elementales. Entendido?- dijo la pelinegra con voz de mando, pero a la vez cariñosa.

-NAAANNIIII?. TANTAS COSAS? ….. Pero ok…

-Nada de peros. Ahora tendrá que correr durante 45 minutos y hacer 65 de todos los ejercicios que te mencione- respondió la joven madre con una sonrisa maliciosa y un pequeño brillo siniestro -algún otro pero sochi?

-ni..ninguno oka-san! Comienzo inmediatamente ttebayo!- respondió con entusiasmo el joven Uzumaki

 **2 ½ hora despues**

Naruto estaba exhausto y sudando a mares, pero aun así logro completar los ejercicios con éxito.

Luego de un baño, una gran y exquisita comida hecha por la madre del ojiazul y los cumplidos de este por aquella comida, procedieron a examinar las habilidades elementales del rubio.

-Bien Naru-chan vamos a empezar dijo la mujer sacando unos papeles especiales para el fin de encontrar las habilidades con los cinco elementos principales de quien concentre su chakra en estos concentra un poco de tu chakra en los papeles sochi dijo la mujer

Al ver que el pequeño se detuvo a medio camino del proceso, la azabache le pregunto porque se detenía, a lo que el pequeño le respondió que no sabia que era el chakra, y mucho menos, como concentrarlo.

Luego de otra media hora de explicación por parte de su madre sobre lo que es el chakra, Naruto ahora si, con el conocimiento adecuado procedió a realizar el proceso.

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que el pequeño, al concentrar un poco de su chakra el papel se corto en dos. Una parte se hizo cenizas y la otra se arrugo.

-vaya Naru-chan. Tienes tres afinidades elementales, las cuales son: füton por linea de tu sangre Uzumaki, katon y doton.

-osea que podre realizar muchos jutsus y podre ser muy fuerte como tuuuu oka-san?-pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos el rubio

-si. Pero nunca te confíes. En el mundo habrán muchas personas mucho mas fuertes y poderosas que tu. Así que no te confíes y entrena y aprende todo lo que puedas. No olvides el comer bien y el buen descanso, que son parte fundamental de tu formación como shinobi y persona en la vida. Pero nunca, sobretodo nunca, por nada en el mundo te deje llevar por la venganza. Esta mata el alma y la envenena. Me oistes bien Naru-chan?-decía amablemente la mujer mientras estiraba las mejillas del hiperactivo rubio.

-Ayyyy …. KAWAIIIIIII! Eres tan kawai Naru-chan con eso bigotitos en tus mejillas y esos ojitos hermosos. No me pudo haber tocado mejor hijo- dijo con orgullo la madre del pequeño.

-Gracias oka-san- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro- no te defraudare nunca- dijo con una enorme convicción y voluntad.

-( _así que esta es la famosa voluntad del fuego ehh? Vas a ser alguien muy importante para el mundo mi pequeño Naru-chan)_ \- pensó la mujer antes de ir a dormir a la cama con su pequeño rubio.

Lo que no sabiendo era que un ambu los estaba espiando…

 **En la oficina hokage**

Minato estaba totalmente ido y distraído con el incidente con su hijo. Y ahora que no supo a donde fue, estaba aun mas preocupado. Rápidamente creo un clon de sombras, el cual se quejó por estar haciendo el trabajo de su original, mientras este le respondía que no estaba para tonterías y menos con un kage bunshin.

Estaba a punto de retirarse de su oficina cuando llegó un ambus apresuradamente

-que se te ofrece neko?- pregunto sin mucho interés el rubio

-yondaime-sama. He visto a su hijo en la casa de una ex-ninja. En los barrios bajo de konoha- dijo el ambu

Al oír esto, el hokage se sobresalto, pero dijo que esto no se diría a nadie, solamente entre el y el ambu, siendo esto un secreto de rango B.

-mañana solucionare este problema. De momento iré a hablar con mi hime, y mis hijos.

 **En la casa de Shizuma, 4:30 am**

Shizuma despertó a Naruto. Diciéndole que la rutina de entrenamiento empezaría desde las 5:00 am hasta las 7:00 am, y luego el desayuno. Luego de 8:00 am a 11:00 am empezaría el entrenamiento de taijutsu, el cual consistía en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de eso, de 1:00 pm a 4:30 pm empezarían con su entrenamiento en ninjutsu, jutsus básicos con el bunshin y el intercambio de lugar ( **perdonen, pero es que en este momento no me acuerdo del nombre de este jutsu** ).

Ya habían pasado las horas, y en este momento eran las 3:50 pm y Naruto y su madre Shizuma estaban entrenando en varios jutsus, tales como el kage bunshin. Este jutsu fue desarrollado a partir de la siguiente situación:

 **Flash back: 1:20 pm**

Naruto estaba entrenando en el bunshin y fracasaba, simplemente lograba crear un fantasma inservible. Cabe destacar de que Naruto esta muy frustrado. Queria darle una muy buena primera impresión a su madre y no lo lograba.

-Naru-chan ven aquí un momento- pidió ella amablemente

El chico se acerco a su madre, cabizbajo y con lágrimas en los ojos le pregunto:

-estas decepcionada de mi oka-san? Me vas a pegar? A regañar?- preguntó el muchacho frustrado y casi al borde de las lagrimas

-nooo Naru-chan. No estoy decepcionada. Antes te admiro. Admiro tu forma de no rendirte, de seguir adelante, a pesar de no poder hacerlo, lo sigues intentando- logrando un arigatou de Naruto y mas convicción y voluntad por parte del mismo.

-entonces que puedo hacer para mejorar este problema?- pregunto alegre por lo que le acababa de decir su madre y confundido por parte de buscar la solucion a su problema con los bunshin.

-esa es la actitud sochi. Primero que todo, ya se porque no puedes hacer un simple bunshin dijo ella enigmática. Ante esto el chico bajo la cabeza -y no es porque seas un inutil o un bueno para nada- dijo ella logrando un levantamiento de animo de parte del chico y a la vez, un poco de confusión.

-y entonces que puedo hacer?- pregunto el chico mas animado

-la razón es simple. No puedes hacerlos porque tus reservas de chakra son muy grandes. A partir de esto encontré una solución. Te voy a enseñar una técnica diferente. Es el kage bunshin. Es crear una copia idéntica y solida de ti mismo. Es una técnica nivel jounin. Pero para mi sochi no hay nada imposible. Verdad?- pregunta la mujer enigmaticamente

-claro que noo! Voy a hacerte sentir orgullosa ttebayo!- dijo el chico, y así vez tapándose la boca avergonzado por su TIC verbal.

-no te avergüences de el, es una marca muy original y especial de ti mismo le dijo su madre.

-hai ttebayo!- grito euforicamente.

 **Fin flashback**

 **En la casa de Shizuma y Naruto: 3:50 pm**

-Listo Naru-chan. Ya has dominado el bunshin y el intercambio de lugar. Ahora te voy a enseñar un jutsu doton, uno füton y luego uno katon

-hai oka-san- dijo el niño con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-el primero es este: **Doton: Domu :** ( _elemento tierra: lanza de tierra_ ) exclamó la mujer y al instante una parte de su brazo se endureció y oscureció. Naruto se asombro y después su madre le dijo:-Naruto atácame lo mas fuerte que puedas-

Naruto obedeció sin chistar y al momento de pegarle al brazo de su madre con todas sus fuerzas sintió como le dolía demasiado el puño. Luego su madre procedió a explicarle el jutsu:

-veras Naru-chan, el jutsu que hice fue para endurecer la piel de cualquier parte del cuerpo. Esto sirve tanto como para ataque en taijutsu, ya que endurece la piel y potencia la fuerza de los golpes. Y de defensa para enducer la piel y recibir menor potencia del adversario.

-oka-san tengo una pregunta. El kage bunshin sirve para mejorar el entrenamiento de la manipulación de la forma del chakra, las afinidades elementales y mejorar el control de chakra verdad?- pregunto el pequeño rubio

-correcto sochi. Y que con eso?- pregunto su madre

-pues que como el kage bunshin no guarda memoria muscular o por ejemplo de los ejercicios que yo hago, pues se me ocurrió que podría ser útil para el espionaje, debido a que el clon simplemente guarda información, y cuando es dañado simplemente lo que aprendió el clon, pasara al original cierto?

-muy bien Naru-chan. Esa es la función principal de estos clones principales. Veo que eres un niño muy inteligente y deductivo. Puedo apostar a que en el futuro podrías llegar a superar a los Nara- dijo ella con orgullo

-quienes son los Nara oka-san?- pregunto el pequeño

-son el clan mas inteligente de esta aldea- respondió ella

-ya veo…. Entonces superare a los Nara. Ya vera ttebayo- dijo con una sonrisa, su manoestirada al frente y el pulgar hacia arriba, y sobre todo con mucha voluntad

-hai. Pero sigamos estudiando los otros jutsus que te prometí que te iba a enseñar. Vale?

-hai- respondió firmemente.

 **Dos horas después**

-mis felicitaciones Naru-chan. Por eso te voy a dar dos premios. El primero…

El chivo se esperaba un jutsu especial, pero lo que le dio lo descolocó y lo lleno de felicidad. Un beso en la frente con todo el amor de una madre que Shizuma le pudo dar. El pequeño lo agradeció eternamente a su madre y le dijo que lo hiciera mas de seguido, que le agrado bastante.

Luego el pregunto que cual era el segundo premio, a la cual ella invito a un gran tazón de ramen. A lo cual el acepto gustoso. Ya estaban por salir cuando aparecieron 10 ambus a las afueras de la casa y 4 personas. Para ser mas especifico: el Yondaime, su esposa y sus dos hijos con una cara de arrepentimiento fatal por parte de su "padre", una cara de no haber dormido por estar llorando de parte de su "madre" y la sonrisa arrogante de sus hermanos.

Antes de que Shizuma pudiera dar la palabra Naruto se adelanto:

-buenos días. Que se le ofrece….. Yondaime-dono

Y bueno. Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Ha sido un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero bueno, ahí esta para su complacencia. Los consejos, criticas constructivas son bienvenidas y los comentarios también. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la siguiente.

( **El AF y el ¿? No hablaran en este momento porque se cansaron de pelear por las obras del Ero-sennin, así que decidieron planear una venganza en contra del viejo. Con tan solo oírlos me dan escalofríos. Te deseo suerte viejo pervertido** )

En algún lugar del mundo ninja de Naruto, un sabio pervertido estornudo y por razones desconocidas se sintió amedrantados y atemorizado…


	4. Chapter 3

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 3**

Saludos gente. Estoy de nuevo con otro cap de este fanfic. Estoy bastante contento con lo que veo en la información de este fic: 63 lecturas, 6 favoritos, 2 review..

Así que voy a continuarlo. Espero y perdonen las fallas ortográficas, pero aun estoy acostumbrando al teclado de android a mis palabras. Sin más preámbulos, comencemos

 **¿?-…. ZzZzZ** …

AF-…. ZzZzZ….

Y a estos que les paso? Nahhh es mejor que estén así, no le causan muchos problemas a los viejos otsutsukis.

-Vamos, atácame hermanito: personajes hablando

-( _es muy fuerte, debo ponerme en serio_ ): personajes pensando

- **deberías ser mas considerado gaki:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hblando

-( _ **vaya vaya, así que este es el mejor**_ ): bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensando

Lo de siempre. Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes creados en el mismo manga o anime. Excepto por al AF y el ¿? Del principio y final del fanfic.

 **Capítulo 3: Decisiones trascendentales**

-Buen día. Que se le ofrece…. Yondaime-dono?- pregunto Naruto con voz seca y firme.

-sochi..- se adelanto a hablar Kushina tratando de recuperar a su hijo. -nosotros te ente….

-no se a quien le dice "sochi". Si se refiere a sus hijos, esta bien. Pero si se refiere a mi, esta equivocada Kushina-sama- termino de decir el mini-rubio con voz fría y tajante

-hijo, nosotros no quer….

-no me confunda Yondaine-dono. Yo deje de ser su hijo desde el día que me empezaron a ignorar y cambiar por mis "hermanos". Desde ese día deje de tener algún parentesco con ustedes- decía el rubio con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos y con su paciencia agotándose por interrupción de su ida al puesto de ramen favorito de el.

-y cambiasteis a nuestra madre por esa perr…

No lo termino de decir cuando sintió un potente golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin sentido y vomitando un poco de sangre. Cortesía de Naruto, quien con el puño extendido, lo miraba con rabia comprimida en sus ojos, tanto así, que si las miradas mataran, el estaría a unos 70 metros baja tierra.

-si te refieres a tu madre, Kushina, si. Ella es tu madre, pero no es la mia,; y la próxima vez que vuelvas a decir otra insolencia como esa de mi OKA-SAN no veras otro amanecer para contarlo. Enten..DIDO?- grito lo ultimo soltando una generosa cantidad de instinto asesino.

-hijooo!- grito Kushina, quien instantáneamente fue a socorrer a su pequeño tirado en el suelo por parte del golpe de Naruto.

-lo ves?. Siempre estuvieron ellos por encima de mi. Toda la atención y todo el cariño FIE para ellos, mientras que a mi me desecharon como si de basura me tratase. Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora soy Naruto, hijo de Shizuma, la mejor madre del mundo y la mujer mas hermosa y bondadoso del mundo, aquella que me dio su cariño y amor de una madre y la instrucción de un padre, cosa que NINGUNO DE USTEDES DOS SE MOLESTO EN HACER PORQUE SOLO LES IMPORTABAN LOS CONTENEDORES DEL KYUBI Y SU PODER!- grito ya el rubio protagonista fuera de sus casillas.

-como te atreves a hablarle así al gran Yondaime y su esposa exclamo uno de los ambus poniendo el filo de su katana en el cuello del chico rubio.

-quitarle la espada o sino voy a convertirte en carne para perros- exclamó Shizuma, quien a su vez hizo unas posiciones de manos y exclamo: **Suiton: Gerikyūdan:** ( _elemento agua: bala torrencial_ ) no dándole tiempo al ambu de responder y salir volando 10 metros debido a la potencia del ataque de la azabache, para después quedar inconsciente.

-algún otro idiota que quiera amenazar a mi NARU-CHAN?- pregunto ella poniéndole mayor acento en el Naru-chan, cosa que tuvo su efecto, dado que el Hokage rubio Y su esposa sintieron una punzada en el corazón al oírla decir lo que nunca le dijeron a su retoño.

Ninguno de los ambus presentes se animo a decir ni una palabra ni mover una sola fibra de su cuerpo

-Aniki. Hagamos esto. Tengamos un duelo. Si yo gano, que es lo mas obvio, regresaras a casa con nosotros, te humillaras ante tou-san Y oka-san y les pedirás una gran disculpa. Luego de eso seras mi esclavo personal por 2 meses- dijo el pelirrojo descendiente de Kushina mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en su rostro.

-pero si tu pierdes, se largan de aquí todos ustedes y no volverán a molestarnos a nosotros el resto de sus miserables y patéticas vidas. Aunque, con lo poco que los conozco, si gano y se van, seguirán acosándome de que vuelva con ustedes. No es así?- dijo el pequeño con su ya astucia y capacidad analítica.

-esta bien. Por mi. Que así sea. Pero ten por seguro que voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, humillandote en el proceso y llevándote arrastrado por el suelo como siempre lo has sido. Un fracasado a la sombre de nuestra grandeza- dijo el pequeño engreído autoseñalandose y señalando a su hermana Natsumi. Ambos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto no articulo palabras después de esto. Simplemente se quedo allí. Estático …

-( _justo como pensé. Ese inepto no soportaría que le dijera esas palabras verdaderas. Hora que lo desestabilice emocionalmente voy a darle…_ ). No alcanzo a completar su pensamiento cuando vio que Naruto articulo unas palabras, mas una secuencia de sellos, realizo el siguiente jutsu: **Doton: domu:** ( _elemento tierra: lanza de tierra_ ), lo cual le permitió endurecer la textura de su cuerpo en totalidad gracias a su enorme chakra ( **Tampoco es invencible, simplemente una capa de 3,5 cm alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Es todo** ) permitiéndole golpear y recibir menos daños corporales.

Inmediatamente despues de esto, Menma reacciono esquivando el golpe de su hermano y también hizo unas posiciones de manos y exclamo: **Katon: Gokakyū no jutsu:** ( _elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego_ ) sonriendo arrogantemente mientras esperaba que su "hermanito" recibiese daños graves y diesen por terminado el duelo, mientras que Minato y Kushina gritaban aterrados. No podían creer que su hijo hubiese recibido tal jutsu.

Estaban a punto de interferir cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo traspasar el fuego, todos voltearon a ver a la dirección donde impacto la bola de fuego y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron a Naruto sin un rasguño, con su piel oscura y su ropa hecha jirones, solo quedaban algunos trozos del pecho de la camisa y nada mas quedaba la parte del pantalón auto sosteniéndose.

Gracias a la sorpresa que se llevo Menma con este acto, Naruto logro aprovechar el momento y le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago con su talón, mandándolo a volar en el proceso. Inmediatamente, y sin perder el tiempo, Naruto hizo otras posiciones de manos y exclamo: **Füton: Taifūkka:** ( _elemento viento: paso del tifon_ ) enviando una gran corriente de viento cargado con chakra, pero otra vez exclamo diciendo una serie de posiciones de manos diferentes: **Katon: Suyaki no jutsu:** ( _elemento fuego: horno de ceramica_ ), haciendo una combinación mortífera y lanzándola hacia su oponente, quien lo mejor que pudo hacer es cubrirse con sus dos manos y recibir el daño por la potente combinación de estos 2 jutsus…

Minato y Kushina no se lo podían creer. Desde cuando su hijo sabia jutsus y desde cuando sabia como combinarlos?. Pero inmediatamente salieron de su shock cuando vieron caer a Menma inconsciente con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

-ahí te devuelvo el "accidente" de hace dos años hermanito- dijo el rubio protagonista con cierto toque de sarcasmo en su voz. Luego de esto, cayo en el piso por exceso de chakra utilizado en su primer duelo.

-lo hicisteis bien Naru-chan. Le distes una paliza al engreído de tu hermano biológico y lograstes defenderme de un insulto. Eres mi mas grande orgullo MI NARU-CHAN! Ahora que te parece si descansamos y luego nos vamos a comer unos helados. Te parece?- felicito la mujer e invito al pequeño niño, quienes entraron de nuevo a la casa, cerrándole la puerta detrás de si. No sin antes despedirse de la siguiente forma:

-adiós remedos de padres. Y les prometo que si mandan a ambus, sus hijos o cualquier otra persona para fastidiar nuestra hermosa vida, no tendré compasión- termino de decir la pelinegra soltando toneladas de instinto asesino, mientras llevaba en sus brazos al inconsciente Naruto.

-DAME A MI BEBE! LO TIENES BAJO UN GENJUTSU. DEVUELVEMA MI BEBE, YO LO CUIDARE MEJOR QUE NADIE, LAGARTONA. DEVUELVEME A MI SOCHI!-Gritaba la pelirroja entre lágrimas.

-ya es tarde para eso…cinco años tarde…

 **Dentro de la casa de Shizuma**

-veo que despertasteis Naru-chan- dijo la mujer sin mirar al jovencito mientras preparaba la cena.

-s..si oka-san. Gane?- pregunto el pequeño

-Si. Si lograste vencer a tu hermano haciendo uso de las enseñanzas que te di. Estoy muy orgullosa- respondió ella.

-INCREIBLE TTEBAYO! LOGRE VENCER A MI HERMANO CON TU AYUDA! ERES LA MEJOR OKA-SAN DE LA HISTORIA!- gritaba el chico a todo pulmón.

-Naru..

De repente Naruto oyó un sonido como de lágrimas caer al suelo. Volteo a ver a su madre y…

-Naru-chan. Es cierto lo que dijistes en tu duelo de mi?- pregunto la azabache con lágrimas en los ojos

-sip. Eres.. ERES LA MEJOR MADRE DEL MUNDO TTEBAYO. ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE SE HA PREOCUPADO POR MI AL GRADO DE CONSIDERARME SU HIJO. ERES LA UNICA QUE ME GUIÓ Y ME ACONSEJÓ PARA SEGUIR EN EL CAMINO DEL BIEN. ERES LA UNICA QUE ME BRINDO SU CARIÑO Y APOYO DE MADRE CUANDO REALMENTE ESTABA SOLO. POR ESO ERES LA PERSONA QUE OCUPA EL PRIMER LUGAR EN MI VIDA. TE AMO DEMASIADO KAA-CHAN TTEBAYO!- grito euforicamente el pequeño rubio, logrando que su madre de sonrijara y comenzara a llorar, diciéndole gracias por las palabras tan reconfortantes y sinceras de parte de su pequeño.

-Voy a esforzarme por ser la mejor madre del mundo todos los dias de nuestras vidas- dijo con convicción. La azabache a su rubio de bigotitos en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, ya lo eres kaa-chan- concluyo el pequeño.

Justo en ese momento se les ocurrió darse un hermoso abrazo familiar, pero en cuanto Naruto intento moverse, un dolor en todo su cuerpo lo obligo a quedarse recostado en el sillón en el cual lo había puesto su madre.

-Ayyy Naru-chan. Tienes que descansar.-

-pero porque?! Yo quiero seguir entrenando contigo para hacerme mas fuerte- dijo el pequeño rubio hiperactivo con un puchero.

Shizuma se aguanto las ganas de decir kawaiii y procedió a explicarle el porque de su descanso a su hijo..

-veras Naru-chan. Tienes casi todos los músculos del cuerpo desgarradoss gracias a la armadura de tierra que utilizastes improvisando en el duelo con tu hermano. Debido a esto tu cuerpo no estaba adaptado al peso de esta armadura. Es un milagro que no hayan colapsado tus musculos y te desmayaras en pleno duelo. además de alta temperatura por el contacto directo con la bola de fuego de tu hermano biologico y sobre esfuerzo, lo cual conlleva a un cansancio extremo. Por eso te ordeno que descanses. Luego voy a bañarte y conseguirse algo de ropa nueva. Entendido sochi?

-hai kaa-chan T_T

 **En la mansión Namikaze**

Minato, por su parte, no podía creer lo que habían presenciado sus ojos. Su hijo ser frío con su padre y su familia, luego nombrar a una desconocida como su madre, y liego demostrar habilidades impresionantes. Todo esto de un día para otro. Era simplemente increíble para el. Por un lado se sentía orgulloso por los logros y el esfuerzo de parte de su hijo, pero por el otro se sentía decepcionado de si mismo. Incluso enojado….

Kushina por su parte, era un mar de emociones. Primero el hecho de que su sochi llamara kaa-san a una desconocida y le fuera arrebatado el amor de su primogenito por esa mujerzuela. Luego el hecho de que dañara a Menma de esa forma, y luego de el día rato que recibieron de parte de su nuevo y cambiado hijo. Ella se sentía como lo peor ….

Menma, por su lado, solo pensaba en entrenar para obtener venganza por tal humillación a manos de su hermano. Tenia que empezar a entrenar duro para poder cumplí ese nuevo objetivo.

Natsumi, por su parte estaba impresionada de como su hermano había cambiado drásticamente y había tratado a sus propios padres como a unos desconocidos, luego estable el hecho de como humilló a su hermano Menma. Era simplemente increíble y guapo,… Espera…guapo? Realmente el encuentro con su hermano le dejo ciertas inquietudes…

 **Casa de Shizuma y Naruto**

Ya Shizuma había llegado con las mudas de ropas para su querido hijo. Lo primero consistía en un chaleco negro y un pantalón blanco que le llegaba hasta por encima de la canilla, luego sus típicas sandalias, solo que estas en vez de ser azules, las había comprado negras. Unos guantes que le cubrían hasta la parte de los nudillos ( **vease la imagen del fanfic, sólo que sin la capa roja** ). El otro pack de ropa era similar, sólo que en colores invertidos.

-ya llegue Naru-chan!- exclamó contenta la azabache. -mira lo que te traje- La azabache le mostró las prendas de ropa y el quedo encantado.

-bien. Me parece excelente que te haya gustado. Preparate, que desde mañana ya no seremos civiles de esta aldea…

En algún lugar de kiri, un espadachín sintió un raro escalofrio recorrer su espalda e inmediatamente se acordó de una bella mujer… Shizuma

Ya eran las 4:25 am cuando Shizuma levanto a Naruto, quien regañadientes accedió a levantarse. Alistaron todas sus pertenecías y partieron de la aldea de la hoja.

-kaa-chan como vamos a salir de aquí sin ser detectados?- pregunto preocupado el chiquillo

-No te preocupes, mira este jutsu: **Kakuremino no jutsu:** ( _jutsu: capa de invisibilidad_ ) ( **PEQUEÑO PARENTESIS. ESTE JUTSU ES CONSIDERADO NINJUTSU AUNQUE NO CONSUMA CHAKRA, LA VERSION DE SHIZUMA ES MUY PARECIDA A LA DE MAGIRE. SI QUIEREN SABER COMO SUPE ESTO PS SIMPLEMENTE VAYAN A LA NARUTO WIKI** ).

Después de realizar este jutsu, Shizuma y su hijo se ocultaron muy bien con el entorno, logrando así ser capaces de confundir sin problema a los guardias. Ya habiendo tomado distancia de las puertas de la aldea, Naruto por fin hablo:

-kaa-chan podrías enseñarme ese jutsu?- pregunto con curiosidad y estrellitas en los ojos el pequeño.

-claro que si sochi, sino que tienes que entrenar mucho para elevarla al nivel jounin como yo- dijo ella inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-y que haremos por el camino Kaa-chan- pregunto con entusiasmo el muchacho, el cual se decepciono un poco con la respuesta de su madre.

-correr sin parar, solo para comer y dormir. Ya que tus "padres" te mandaran a buscar hasta en las otras aldeas. Conociendolos bien, yo diría que hasta en el infierno para recuperar tu confianza y cariño- respondió la mujer con una risilla, y completo diciendo: - aceleremos el paso sochi. Y si llegamos a una aldea pequeña sin ser identificados, te enseñare a caminar sobre los arboles solo con tu chakra. Te parece?- dijo ella con una amable sonrisa

-hai Kaa-chan- dijo con entusiasmo el pequeño.

 **En la oficina Hokage**

-COMI QUE NO PUDIERON HALLARLOS? BUSQUENLOS POR CIELO Y TIERRA Y HASTA EN EL INFIERNO SI ES NECESARIO! (Al fin de cuentas, Shizuma lo predijo, es toda una lo quilla como siempre! XD XD) dijo exaltado, furioso y preocupado el rubio Hokage, rompiendo su escritorio y regando los papeles.

-Yondaime-sama, aquí esta el tsuchikage de iwa- dijo su secretaria.

Rápidamente creo unos clones de sombra, que repararon y recogieron todo a una velocidad impresionante, logrando sorprender al original que se preguntaba si la velocidad que utilizaron sus replicas fue mayor a la de su hiraishin nivel 2 ( **XD** ). Luego otros clones se convirtieron en Unos nuevos pilares para su escritorio utilizando un henge. Todo esto es menos de 10 segundos.

-buenos días Tsuchikage-sama. Que se ofrece en mi humilde aldea?- pregunto el rubio Hokage con tono de respeto y temor. Porque? La razón es muy simple. El Tsuchikage Ōnoki es el único individuo vivo que posee un kekkei total llamado elemento Yinton o elemento Polvo, el cual es creado a partir de la fusión de tres elementos: Katon, Doton y füton.

-deja a un lado esa amabilidad estupida Minato. Ya sabes a que he venido. Al compromiso de mi nieta Kurotsuchi con tu primogénito, y ya sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Sabes que si lo haces se rompe el tratado de la alianza y hay una guerra entre ida y konoha- dijo Ōnoki con una pose seria.

Al Hokage se le ocurrió la idea de mentir diciendo que Menma era su primogénito. Pero Ōnoki ya sabia la verdad. Por este intento de engaño el periodo de tiempo que tenia el rubio mayor de casar a su hijo Naruto con la nieta del Tsuchikage bajo de 10 a 5 años.

Ahora el Hokage tendría mas problemas….

Pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Dentro de cinco años seria los exámenes chunnin en Konoha, así que su hijo volvería para demostrar que tan fuerte era. Así que se despreocupó menos y le dijo al Tsuchikage que si. Este, confundido por la respuesta se retiro junto con sus escoltas a su aldea natal Iwa.

O al menos esa era la esperanza de Minato…

 **Mundo ninja: tres días despues**

La pareja de madre e hijo conformada por Shizuma y su hijo Naruto, estaban ya a las puertas de kirigakure no sato, justo cuando iban a pasar las puertas, un ninja de Iwa con una lanza de tierra(No confundir con el jutsu mencionado anteriormente. Esta si es una lanza de tierra) le atravesó el pecho al pequeño por la espalda. Este ninja no había sido detectado gracias a que suprimió el pico chakra que le quedaba y haciendo el jutsu de camuflaje hecho ya anteriormente. Cuando vio el momento de descuido por parte de la madre del rubio, el ninja le atravesó el pecho con aquella lanza, para después exclamar..

-ya cumplí la venganza de Iwa contra la descendencia de el maldito de Minato Namikaze.

En ese momento Naruto sentía como su vida se le iba por aquella herida y perder el conocimiento rápidamente, mientras que lo ultimo que escucho fue el ninja aquel gritando de dolor mientras una de sus piernas salia volando al aire mutilada. Cortesía de su madre, quien estaba con un aura negra rodeándola y con un instinto asesino que alerto a toda kiri…

-AYUDAAAA! MI HIJO ESTA MURIENDO! POR FAVOR!- gritaba la mujer con un río de lágrimas salir por sus ojos..- gritaba la azabache con un dolor en el alma que jamás había sentido….

 **Flash back: 1 ½ días después de salir de Konoha**

-Vamos Naru-chan. Solo nos falta otro día y medio de camino- dijo la ojimorada.

Pero en eso unos shurikens la obligan a detenerse junto a su hijo

¿?- así que este es el hijo del maldito Kiiroi senkō de konoha. Ahora consumáremos nuestra venganza. Ninja de Iwa… ATAQUEN A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!

Shizuma y Naruto no pudieron entender lo que dijo aquel ninja de Iwa pero nadie se metía con Naruto y menos delante de su madre…

-después de que acabemos con ese mocoso vamos a divertimos un poco con aquella preciosura- dijo uno de los ninjas con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, la cual se contagio hacia sus compañeros.

Lastima que lo que hayan dicho les haya mandado directo a su tumba..

-NADIE LE DICE MALDITI BASTARDO A MI SOCHI INEPTO DESGRACIADO!/ NADIE PIENSA COSAS OBSCENAS CON MI MADRE. LO VOY A CONVERTIR EN MUJERES POR LA FUERZA DESGRACIADOS!- dijeron los dos protagonistas de esta escena bastante enfadados.

Y asi., aquella pareja de madre e hijo acabaron con los ninjas de Iwa, excepto a uno que se oculto y redujo su chakra a casi nulo para que no lo detectaran y prosiguió a seguirlos hasta la escena anterior.

 **Fin flash back**

 **Shizuma POV**

Sentía como mi alma se salia ante mis ojos al ver a la única persona importante morir ante mi. Mi hijo. MI PROPIO HIJO, y todo por mi descuido, que estúpida e inútil soy. Si tan solo me hubiera puesto en lugar de el, hubiera evitado esta tragedia…

Asesine al ninja de Iwa lo mas sangrienta y cruelmente que pude, llame a los guardias pidiendo ayuda y nos llevaron al mejor hospital de kiri. Agradecí mucho la amabilidad con mi pequeño e inmediatamente los medic-nin me dijeron que iban a intentar todo lo posible para salvar la vida de mi Naru-chan. Yo imploraba Kami-sama que esto solo fuera una pesadilla, que esto solo fuera un mal sueño. Pero no fue así.

Solo me quedaba esperar y rogar a todas las divinidades posibles para que le salvaran la vida a mi hijo….

 **Fin POV Shizuma**

 **Naruto POV**

Me sentía débil. Me sentía impotente al ver como iba dejando la vida poco a poco. Con un ataque por la espalda. Eso es de cobardes. Y todo por algo que no merecía en lo absoluto.

De repente sentí como si estuviera en la nada. Me levante y todo era blanco. Simplemente blanco. A excepción de lo que parecía ser el suelo, un lago semitransparente. Me levante y la herida en mi pecho no estaba. Estaba muy confundido. Asi que empecé a hacer lo mas sensato que se me ocurrió en ese momento: caminar..

Si. Caminar. No se si fueron segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, décadas. No lo supe. Hasta que dos voces que me llamaron por mi nombre de nacimiento al unisono….

 **Fin POV Naruto**

 **¿?- Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto...**

Continuara….

Y bueno. Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero y sea de su agrado y nos vemos en otro cap

 **Respondiendo a las reviews** : gracias. Lo voy a seguir continuando. No lo voy a abandonar. Gracias por tu apoyo

AF- ahora si se viene lo shido!

 **¿?- Concuerdo contigo imbecil. Ahora van a llegar los..**

El autor de fic le tapa la boca

 _ **Nightkillaxx**_ - _shiiitoo pendejo. Calla y disfruta_

 **¿?- …**


	5. Chapter 4

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 4**

Holasss! Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro cap de este fic. 126 views, 2 reviews, 7 favoritos y 4 followers. Es simplemente increíble. Estoy bastante agradecido con cada uno de los lectores de este fic, y espero que les pueda seguir gustando. Sin mas… Let's go!

 **¿?- hasta que por fin van a hacer acto de aparición. Que desconsiderados…**

AF- Mas respeto con los….

 _ **Nightkillaxx**_ : callense y por centésima vez les repito. Nada de spoilers desgraciaos

 **¿?- lo que tu digas….**

AF- tengo que hacer spoilers de otra cosas…. Me matan las ganas de spoileraaarrrr!...

Dejando de lado a los idiotas de arriba ( **heeyy. Te estamos escuchando** ) comencemos con este capitulo. Ya saben…. Lo mismo de siempre ( **que aburridor tener que decirlo en cada cap** ) Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto alias "El Ojiarroz" XDXD

 **Capitulo 4: Legados y destinos**

 **¿?- Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto-** dijeron las voces al mismo tiempo. Estas vices provocaban que hasta el mas fuerte les tuviera respeto. Pero este no era el caso del pequeño rubio, que con total inocencia o ignorancia se dirijera de la siguiente forma a las dos imponentes figuras del pasado…

-Etto.. Mi nombre es Naruto. Naruto "Uzumaki Namikaze"- diciendo los apellidos con cierto rencor que no paso desapercibido para los entes presentes ( **GG Yeahhh Rimando y escribiendo XD XD** )- y el de ustedes ancianos?- termino de decir el pequeño rubio

De pronto, sintió un coscorrón de otra persona ajena a los tres presentes..

¿?- dirijete con mas respeto hacia los fundadores del ninshū rubio tonto- termino de decir la desconocida.

-ay ay ay ay ay.. Duele mucho ton…..

No termino de decir el rubio cuando se encontró con una bella mujer.

-perdona. Mi nombre es virgo ( **la de Fairy tail** )- dijo amablemente la bella joven.

Tenia el rostro delicado, ojos azules oscuros, cabello rosa oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, pechos copa C, cintura delgada, curvas bien definidas. Traje de sirvienta y actitud apacible, pero a la vez rigida. ( **Aclaración. No es un crossover en su totalidad el fic. Lo que voy a hacer simplemente es meter algunos personajes. Nada mas** )

El pequeño se sonrojo ante tal vista de aquel angel.

-estoy muerto? Porque estoy viendo una bella ángel delante mio. ( **Lo dijo por instinto. Ese Naruto de casanovas XD. A este paso tendremos lemon de Este pequeño con 4 o mas XD XD** )

La autodenominada virgo se sonrojo brutalmente por el cumplido del chico, y a la vez se sintió querida y apreciada. Entonces ella le dijo..

-no pequeño. Simplemente estamos en el limbo. No estas muerto, pero tampoco estas vivo- dijo ella con total despreocupación y un sonrojo por lo anterior. -y yo.. Pues soy tu guardiana. Soy la que te ha ayudado a no tener deseos de venganza en tu gran corazón. Digamos que soy como una protectora de tu alma- termino de decir ella.

-y dirigiré con mas respeto al gran Hagoromo Otsutsuki y a su hermano Hamura Otsutsuki- dijo con un tono de voz respetuoso.

-sigo y seguire diciendo que eres mi ángel guardian- exclamo el pequeño, logrando un sonrojo de parte de su protectora. – y los fundadores del mundo ninja.. Pues… No se quienes son- dijo el rubio con total despreocupación.

-perdone la ignorancia de este pequeño zopenco Hagoromo-sama, Hamura-sama- dijo ella inclinándose ante el sabio de los seis caminos y su hermano el encarcelado del jūbi o diez colas en la luna.

- **Jajajajajaj. No es necesario Virgo. Este chico me cae bien** \- dijo el ya nombrado Hamura

 **-ese chico parece la combinación de mis dos hijos-** dijo Hagoromo con una rodilla nostálgica al pensar en sus dos hijos.

 **-Naruto. La razón por la cual estas aqui es porque: no vas a morir- dijo el sabio y logrando un suspiro en el pequeño que lo escuchaba atentamente. -La otra razón es porque tu eres el niño de la profecía. El niño que lograra cambiar al mundo. Para esto, hemos decidido darte un regalo especial, el cual antes de que los recibas, nos dirás para que los utilizarías. Para venganza?. Para calmar tu odio contra aquellas personas que te hicieron daño en el pasado?. O para que los utilizarías Pequeño?-** pregunto Hagoromo a Naruto, quien estaba pensando seriamente en la pregunta de su superior.

Pasaban horas para los presentes esperando la respuesta del pequeño, aunque en realidad pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el pequeño abrió su boca; y la respuesta que dio los dejo…

-Durante mucho tiempo pensé en crecer, ser poderoso y dañar y pagarle de la misma forma en que lo hicieron ellos por una vida que yo no elegí. Es cierto. Pero después de conocer a mi verdadera madre, Shizuma, mis deseos de venganza se esfumaron. Conocí lo que es el amor y cariño verdadero de una persona. Y mas, el de una madre que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por mi. Eso fue mas que suficiente para reflexionar y decir: si obtengo fuerza y me vuelvo poderoso sería para proteger a mi gente preciosa. Empezando por mi madre. Si consigo hacer amigos, pues a mis amigo también, etc. Pero sería para proteger a lo que es importante para mi. Se que me tocara matar en algún momento. Pero no lo haría por placer o gusto. Seria porque esa persona intentara dañar a mi familia. Para eso lo utilizaría….. Jiji

 **-Debo decir que no esperaba menos de ti, Naruto. Verdaderamente vas a cambiar al mundo. Vas a ser alguien de renombre y .. Sobre todo…. Algún día vas a superarnos, ese es el verdadero camino del ninja. Esa es la voluntad del fuego en la cual se basó Hashirama Senju para fundar tu aldea. Estoy muy orgulloso… ahora te daré el regalo. Serán los ojos del….**

 **-Espera hermano. Yo quiero darle los mios-** dijo Hamura a Hagoromo.

 **-porque Hamura?-** pregunto confundido el sabio de los seis caminos

 **-Porque el muchacho va a ser como yo-** dijo el apresor del jūbi

 **-el va a ser como yo!-** respondió Hagoromo

 **-EL VA A SER COMO YO TONTO HERMANO!-** grito Hamura a su hermano

 **-TE LO DIGO. EL VA SER COMO YO!-** grito Hagoromo a su hermano.

De repente..

\- CALMENSE LOS DOS O LE DIRE A LA SEÑORA KAGUYA QUE ESTAN PONIENDO EN REISGO EL DESTINO DE MI PEQUEÑO Y DEL MUNDO POR UNA SIMPLE PELEA ENTRE HERMANOS!- Grito Virgo ya colmada de su paciencia y con un sonrojo por lo del MI NARUTO.

 **-Esta bien. Disculpanos/lo sentimos-** dijeron los dos hermanos.

-APRESURENSE A DARLE LOS REGALOS AL PEQUEÑO Y DESPUES DEJARLO EN PAZ POR FAVOR!- Grito la guardiana del pequeño hiperactivo.

 **-HAI!-** dijeron los dos con un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras que en vez de ella, aparecía una imagen de su madre enfadada.

 **-Bien Naruto. Yo te daré mi sello del sol y la luna. Con el del sol podrá curar cualquier daño físico. Excepto mental o psicológico. Y con el de la** luna puedes sellar y de sellar cualquier tipo de sello. Usalos con sabiduria – termino de decir Hagoromo inflando el pecho por su nieto peculiar.

-Hai oji-san. No te defraudare- dijo con convicción y emoción.

 **-yo, Naruto, te daré mis ojos. Podrás utilizar los poderes de estos. Pero ten cuidado, y como dijo el tonto de Hagoromo, usalos con sabiduría-** dijo el Otsutsuki.

-No los defraudare ojis-sans- dijo con con convicción y segiridad.

 **-hasta pronto Naruto. Cuidate y no dejes que Virgo que pervierta!-** dijo Hagoromo agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

 **-Naruto. Cuidate y como dijo Hagoromo, no te dejes pervertir de Virgo. Ella puede parecer muy inocente, pero es una diabla en la cama. Me oyes. Aahhh y otra cosa. Cuando quieras saber sobre tus nuevos ojos, dime a algún ninja que te enseñe las posiciones de mano para un jutsu de invocación invertida e iras a la luna. Allí ira uno de mi descendencia y te explicara sobre tus ojos y como usarlos. Adiós!** – grito Hamura haciendo lo mismo que Hagoromo. Dejando a Virgo y a Naruto con una enorme duda de lo que hablaba sus abuelos, y con enorme sonrojo a un nivel jamas visto por parte de Virgo.

-Bueno, ahora solo somos tu yo Virgo-chan… estas bien?- pregunto el pequeño al ver de que estaba supremamente roja.

-S..si. Estoy bien. No te preocupes- respondió ella, aunque sin dejar de fantasear con cierto rubio con bigotes en su rostro. -es hora de despedirnos ….

-Noooooo! Yo quiero volver a verte. Eres muy agradable Virgo-chan. Por favor!- dijo el con una tristeza casi palpable.

-Yo no dije que no nos volverías a ver nunca mas chico. Simplemente que me iba a despedir de momento. Cuando quieras volver a verme. Solo concentrare en posición de loto y listo- termino de decir ella.

-Fiuuuhh. Que alivio. Hablamos después Virgo-chan. Y por cierto. Puedes decirme Naruto-kun. Adiós!- dijo despidiéndose de su nueva guardiana y amiga.

\- adiós Naru-kun…

 **Mundo ninja: hospital de kiri**

Los médicos le habían anunciado después de unos días de que su hijo nunca volvería a despertar. Y si lo desconectaban… moriría. Ella no pudo soportar esto. Lloro como nunca en su vida y luego fue a decirle su ultimo adiós a su hijo….o alelos eso ella creía.

-puede despedirse de el. Ha sido una bueno madre- dijo uno de los medic-nin

Ella no respondió. Simplemente entro y lloro en el "cadaver" de su hijo. Ninguno se atrevía ni a dirigirle la mirada. Tan dolorosa era la escena de ver a una madre perder a su hijo, que algunos médicos no lo soportaron y lloraron junto con ella.

Todo era tristeza, hasta que unas marcas en las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a alumbrar y la herida mortal e su pecho fue cerrando. Los presentes estaban en shock cuando presenciaron este milagro. Incluyendo a su madre. De pronto el pequeño comenzó a moverse hasta que finalmente despertó y se quito los aparatos que estaban conectados a el. Luego volteo a ver a todos los lados y adivino que estaba en un hospital cuando…

-SOCHIIII! ESTAS VIVOOO! NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE! NO VUELVAS A PREOCUPARME ASI NARU-CHAN!- gritaba ella con lágrimas en su rostro, pero no lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de alegría…

-KAA-CHAN! YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑE!- grito Naruto también con lágrimas de felicidad resbalándose por sus mejilla con bigotes.

Todos vieron y no podían creer lo que paso en ese momento. Primero el niño adorable con bigotes en las mejillas llego a la aldea con su madre, fueron emboscados, el niño fue herido de gravedad, los pronósticos decían que iba a morir inevitablemente, un resplandor en su sala del hospital y PUF! El niño sano y salvo. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sochi no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Cuando te vi atravesado cruelmente por esa lanza de ese estúpido no pude evitar matarlo y destrozarlo por lo que te hizo. Te he extrañado mucho hijo. Te queda estrictamente prohibido morir o quedar en un estado similar. Me entendistes?- dijo emocionada pero a la vez seria a su hijo.

-te lo prometo oka-san.- le dijo el a ella, y a cambio de la promesa le dio un beso en la frente, de esos que a el tanto le gustan.

-kaa-chan. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo serio el rubio…

El pequeño procedio a contarle sobre lo que le había sucedido con los fundadores del mundo y de como estos le habían dado poderes increíbles, pero que debería usar con cuidado y un buen conocimiento.

Su madre luego de salir del hospital con su retoño, le dijo que empezarían a entrenar pero no sin antes hablar con el Mizukage actual para hablar sobre su estadía.

-pasen- dijo el Mizukage en su oficina..

-buen día Mizukage. Queremos hablarle para permitir nuestra estadía en su aldea. Para incorporarme de nuevo como una ninja y a mi hijo permitirle la vida como civil mientras que yo lo entreno en las artes shinobis.

-jajajaJAJAJAJAJJA **JAJAJAJAJAJAJ CREEN QUE LOS VOY A DEJAR ENTRAR A MIS TIERRAS ASI POR ASI? JAJAJAJ POBRE ILUSOS, AHORA MISMO LOS MATO!-** Grito el Mizukage quien al parecer era un jinchūriki como los hermanos del rubio, y ahora mismo estaba siendo controlado por un genjutsu de muy alto nivel…

-Naruto salgamos de aquí!- le exclamo Shizuma a su hijo. Y en ese mismo momento desaparecieron de ahí …

-Donde estamos?- preguntó confundida la madre de Naruto

-No lo se. Simplemente pensé en salir de aquí y ahora estamos aquí por arte de magia..

-( _No fue eso Naru-kun. Es parte de los poderes oculares de tus ojos_ ).- dijo la amiga de Naruto en en su mente.

-Virgo-chan!- exclamo con alegría el ojiazul. -que gusto volver a hablarte!- dijo el pequeño rubio.

-()- dijo con un notable sonrojo. –( _pero no es necesario que grites. Puedes hablarme con solo pensarlo. Siempre estare escuchandote)._

-( _entiendo. Gracias por tu ayuda y tu explicacion_ )…

-Naru-chan. Quien es Virgo-chan?- pregunto la mujer con una tierna sonrisa que asusto al rubio y con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-E…es…. Es una nueva amiga. Es mi protectora durante mi vida con los Namikaze, sin yo saberlo porsupuesto- decia el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible para no enojar aun mas á su madre…

-Quiero verla…AHORA!- grito la madre del rubio con tono de voz nada amigable.

-H..Ha…hai oka-san..

-( _y ahora que hago Virgo-chan?_ )- pregunto desesperado a su guardiana.

-( _es simple. Concentrare y di estas palabras: ¡Abrete, puerta de la doncella: Virgo!. Si quieres puedes decirlo en voz baja para no avergonzarte_ )- dijo Virgo con una actitud sumisa. Pero la respuesta que le dio el rubio la dejo anonadada…

-( _Nada de eso Virgo-chan. Tu eres mi primera amiga, y como tal mereces que lo diga bien alto en tu honor_ )- dijo decidido el rubio..

Cabe destacar que su madre estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y ya cuando le iba a encestar un golpe a su hijo por dejarla parada esperando 5 minutos el rubio por fin hablo...

-¡ABRETE PUERTA DE LA DONCELLLA: VIRGOOO!- exclamo a toda voz el rubio..

Al hacer esta especie de invocacion , el espíritu sale como su dueño l imagina. Claro su esto no se le aclaro al rubio. Y al momento de la invocación… pues….

-hola Virgo-c…..

No pudo terminar de completar la frase ya que su madre le tapó completamente los ojos, dado que apareció Virgo totalmente desnuda.

-Asi que… este es el mundo en donde vive Naru-kun.- dijo ella sorprendida y alegre al saber que estaría con el rubio. Pero esa alegría fue reemplazada por pena y vergüenza cuando se contemplo y supo que estaba desnuda…

-KYAAAAAAAA!- fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar…

-asi que…TU ERES LA LAGARTONA QUE TRATA DE PERVERTIR A MI POBRE NARU-CHAN! ..

-No se confunda Shizuma-sama. Yo nunca he intentado nada contra Naru-kun. Le pido perdon , pero por favor no me vaya a alejar de Naru-kun. El es mi único amigo y es todo lo que tengo en este instante. Por favor… Se lo ruego… no me aleje de el...- le dijo la joven llamada Virgo a la madre del casanova…digo del rubio.

¿?-( _ella es mi hermana. Permiteselo. Es verdad lo que dice ella, el es lo único que tiene en este momento_ )- le dijo a Shizuma una voz en su cabeza

-esta bien. Solo porque alguien me lo dice y el encuentra sinceridad en tus palabras. Por eso nada mas..

-muchas muchas gracias- dijo la pelirrosada arrodillándose ante ella..

-no es necesario hacer esto tampoco dijo la ojivioleta compadecida.

-eyyy. Yo también tengo derecho a la palabra. No me olviden T_T

Después de la peculiar escena ocurrida en los alrededores de un pequeño pueblo. Los protagonistas ya presentados correctamente, fueron a conseguir un hospedaje debido al cansancio que sentían por todos los encuentros en ese día.

Shizuma le dijo a Naruto que podía dar vueltas por el pequeño pueblo, sin salirse de este, mientras que ella y Virgo iban a buscar un hotel donde quedarse…

Este se fue a dar unas vueltas por el pueblito. Nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que le llamo la atención un pequeño grillo blanco. Comenzó a seguirlo hasta que encontró a un joven rubio con una coleta de cabello detrás de su cabeza, una especie de lente en su ojo izquierdo y con lo que parecía ser arcilla…

¿?- nadie aprecia mi arte explosivo. Porque!?- decía entre furia haciendo una ave de arcilla, la cual salio volando y explotó en un radio de 12 metros por la cantidad de chakra que poseía aquella ave…

-Sugoiii!- exclamo Naruto al ver esa demostración de arte

-que dijistes?- pregunto anonadado el rubio con un pedazo de arcilla a punto de ser lanzada

-SUGOOIII!. ES LO MAS INCREIBLE QUE HE VISTO! DEBE SER COMPLICADO HACER ESO! ME PODRIAS ENSEÑAR SEMPAI?- exclamó el pequeño rubio con estrellitas en los ojos..

-si de verdad aprecias mi arte explosivo, con gusto te enseñare T_T !. Lección uno: el arte es una explosión!- exclamo el rubio mayor

-hai. Pero… aun no me dices tu nombre..sempai- dijo el rubio menor

-ohhh. Que descortes de mi parte. Mi nombre es Deidara. Y el tuyo?- pregunto el rubio mayor

-Naruto- respondió el pequeño decidido a aprender con su nuevo sempai

-vale Naruto. Entonces empecemos de inmediato mi pequeño aprendiz!- dijo Deidara decidido.

-Deidara-sempai. Eres el primer amigo que tengo. Te gustaría ser mi mejor amigo?- pregunto con esperanzas el rubio menor

Deidara no lo podía creer. Primero un niño que se suponía que no sabia nada de los jutsus, y admiro su arte. Y luego le ofrece un puesto en su vida importante? Esas si eran sorpresas. Y agradables…

-acepto gustoso Naruto- dijo Deidara mientras extendía el puño en señal de amistad. A lo cual el rubio menor acepto gustoso.

El día paso rápido, y Deidara, junto con su nuevo mejor amigo, habían estado practicando sobre las formas de arte explosivas, en lo cual Naruto resulto ser muy imaginativo e ingenioso.

-Bueno Naruto, aquí me despido. Espero volver a verte algún dia- dijo Deidara con un poco de tristeza, pero a la vez alegre porque había encontrado a una persona con quien compartir sus preferencias sobre el arte, y mejor aun, un mejor amigo.

-No vives aquí?- pregunto el pequeño rubio con de solución y tristeza.

-no Brother. Yo soy un ninja renegado y los de mi anterior aldea me buscan todos los dias- respondió Deidara.

-me podrías decir porque abandonaste a tu aldea? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y debes tenerme confianza- dijo el niño.

-okey brother. Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie- le dijo temeroso a Naruto. Quien solo asintió y accedió a no contar nada a nadie.

Entonces Deidara, ya mas tranquilo, le contó la razón del porque de sus acciones. Cosa que el pequeño comprendió y guardo el secreto.

Ya mas tranquilos y un poco tristes, se despidieron el uno del otro, no sin antes darse una abrazo. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí, diría que es un abrazo entre hermanos.

-hmp- atino a decir Deidara

-Si. Yo también te quiero brother- dijo Naruto a su mejor amigo Deidara.

Agitaron su mano en señal de despedida y acordaron ponerse un localizador que les avisaba en donde estaba el otro, aunque Deidara le dijo que no le fuera a buscar, a lo cual Naruto asintió.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomo su rumbo…

 **En el hospedaje**

-Naru-chan donde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupadas!- dijeron ambas mujeres esperando una buena explicación para calmarse antes de propinarle un potente golpe por preocupar las de ese modo.

-no me lo creería si te lo digo. Estaba echándole un pequeño paseo, en el cual conoci a un nuevo amigo. No les puedo decir su nombre porque el me lo pidió explícitamente. Luego de esto el y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos para toda la vida. Luego el me enseño como hacer su arte explosivo y luego nos despedimos. Pero el me prometió que algún día me volvería a visitar en este mismo pueblo. Que mientras tanto nos comunicáramos por medio de aves de arcilla explosiva- dijo lo ultimo en un tono triste.

-bueno Naru-chan hora de descansar que mañana hay que viajar(traficando rimas con Shizuma yiiiaahh XD)-dijo ella en tono maternal llevando a nuestro pequeño rubio protagonista a la cama a dársena un merecido descanso.

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Estoy muy feliz: 9 favoritos, 7 followers, 241 views, y 4 reviews. Eso me demuestra que le agrada bastante el fic de este pobre novato.

Mañana nos vemos con otro cap si Albert Einstein lo permite

Hasta la proxima ;)

 **Respondiendo a las reviews**

 **Joker-san:** me encanta tu opinión acerca de mi primer fic. Lo seguiré continuando para gusto tuyo y de los demás lectores

 **¿?- bien hecho. Hasta que por fin los viejos le dieron algo que tenia merecido. Pero que tampoco se luzca como los engreídos de sus hermanos. Porque o si no lo pondré en su lugar...**

 _-que ni se te ocurra tocar a mi Naru-kun, porque o si no la vas a ver caro…_

 **-¿?- y desde cuando el pequeño gaki es TU Naru-kun? Jajajajajajaja** js

Virgo se pone roja a otro nivel.

 _-ven aquí bola de pelos, nada mas voy a hacerte una castración sin anestesia. Ven aquí!_

En el horizonte se ven a los dos corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista….

AF- no quisiera estar en sus lugar….


	6. Chapter 5

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 5**

Yooo! Estoy de nuevo con otro nuevo cap, para la complacencia de los lectores. Ya como saben Naruto posee el Tenseigan, pero posee tambien algunas sorpresas que veremos sino en este cap, en los siguientes capa. Y sin mas comencemos

AF- este cap va a estar shidoooo!

 **¿?- estoy de acuerdo….**

Y ese milagro que no están molestando…. Bueno let's go!

-Idiota cabeza dura!: personajes hablando

-( _no deberías tenerle compasion_ ): personajes pensando

 **-Mantener tu distancia:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hablando

-( _ **ese chico es de cuidado**_ ): bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensando

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertecen. Simplemente son de El japones Mashashi Kishimoto…. T_T….

 **Capitulo 5: Nuevo hogar y descubrimientos**

Ya han pasado 5 años. Durante estos 5 años nuestro protagonista rubio ha estado entrenando hasta el cansancio y descubriendo cosas nuevas con sus ojos y sellos. También encontrar un hogar en donde realmente fueron aceptados, hogar en el cual descubrieron unas sorpresas...

Naruto ahora mide 1.52 metros, vistes un chaleco negro, unos cantes que nada mas dejan al descubierto sus dedos, vendas que le cubren los brazos hasta sus antebrazos, unos pantalones blancos, unas sandalias ninjas negras. Y por ultimo una capa roja hecha por las manos de su dulce madre.

Su amiga Virgo ahora con 18 años, acorde a la imaginación del rubio, tenia el cabello hasta la cintura, que durante los años paso de ser rosa oscuro a un violeta oscuro. Cintura de avispa sin exagerar, pechos copa F, piernas ligeramente bronceadas y por ultimo unos buenos glúteos redondos. Ahora su vestimenta consistía en una blusa azul cían, junto con vendas como las de su Naruto, dejando al expuesto sus suaves y poderosas manos, un pantalón negro y unas sandalias del mismo color..

Su madre, ahora con 30 años, pechos copa FF, cintura de avispa sin exagerar, gluteos mas desarrollados que los de Virgo, piernas torneadas y ligeramente bronceadas como su cuerpo y ahora vestía una blusa manga larga color rojo, unos pantalones negro y unas vendas cubriendo desde sus manos, dejando solamente ver sus dedos, hasta su antebrazo, una katana al lado izquierdo de su cadera y un portakunai y shuriken en su muslo derecho.

Ustedes se preguntaran como fue que descubrieron su nuevo hogar. Verdad?. Pues para esto tenemos que dar un flash back de 4 años atrás...

 **Flash back: 4 años atras**

Corrieron a paso medio, gracias a que Naruto todavía no tenia el control suficiente de chakra para correr y trepar por los arboles a paso muy rápido o a paso rápido…o

Hasta que al fin llegaron a una aldea llamada Kumogakure no sato, o literalmente, la alda oculta entre las nubes. Cuando llegaron fue una total sorpresa. Esta aldea de las cinco grandes naciones elementales era increiblemente armada y contaba con una gran economía. Además de que no fueron recibidos en la oficina del Raikage como fue en la del Mizukage:

 **Dentro del flash back: oficina del Raikage-kumo**

-pasen- dijo una voz serena, pero que a la vez infundia y temor y respeto hacia aquella persona…

-Buen día señor Raikage. Nosotros pedíamos su permiso para establecernos en su aldea. Yo como una ninja y el como un civil. Mientras que lo comienzo a entrenar en las artes shinobis- dijo ella, alerta a cualquier movimiento para que lo del episodio pasado no se repitiese…

-porque quieren establecerse aquí?. Quien me asegura que ustedes no son espías de Konoha o cualquier otra aldea para sacar información de la nuestra- pregunto con desconfianza el poderoso Raikage

-usted es el Raikage?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos..

-Así es. Soy el gran Raikage. Líder de la poderosa Kumogakure no sato- dijo el con orgullo, a la vez que activaba su tan afamada armadura de rayos..

-SUGOIIII! ALGUN DIA QUIERO SER TAN PODEROSO COMO USTED!- dijo el pequeño con convicción y alzando el puño

-(este niño se parece al que reporto konoha como desaparecido. Sera el. Tengo que averiguarlo..)- pensó el Raikage con preocupación.

-oye pequeño. Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto impaciente el Raikage

-Naruto- respondió con sencillez.

-así que tu eres el que estaba reportado desaparecido, el famoso hijo perdido del Yondaime hokage de konoha ehhh?. Pues lo siento mucho, pero mi deber como Raikage es entregarte a ellos.

-No dejare que entreguen a mi Naru-chan a Konoha…

El Raikage ya iba a llamar a sus guardaespaldas cuando escucho unos sollozos..

-por favor.. Por lo que mas quiera…. No me entregue allá. No quiero volver. Durante años fui despreciado e ignorado por la gente de allá y hasta por mi propia familia de sangre. 5 malditos años de agonía pidiendo el cariño y la protección de alguien..hasta que llego ella- señalando a su madre- ella ha sido la única capaz de quererme cuando estuve solo y me demostró todo el amor de una madre, el cual Uzumaki Kushina nunca me dio. Ella me aconsejo siempre cuando Namikaze Minato no lo hizo. Por favor…. Dejemos permanecer en su aldea. Hago lo que sea, pero no me entregue allá, mucho menos separarme de mi madre. Por favor…- decía entre lágrimas y arrodillado ante el Raikage

-mmmmm dejame pensarlo muchacho. Mañana vendrás a primera hora para contarme como fue tu vida en konoha antes de escapar de alla. Y depende de lo que diga mi gente, se te dará o denegara el permiso para permanecer aquí. Vale?- dijo serio el Raikage..

-muchas, muchas gracias Raikage-sama!- dijo humilde y amablemente el rubio hiperactivo.

-muchas gracias Raikage-sama- también expreso Shizuma con aires de agradecimiento.

-no les aseguro nada. Hasta mañana se decidirá todo esto. Es un asunto delicado en el que yo ya no puedo meter mis manos ahí. Simplemente es la decisión de mi pueblo. Pueden pedir hospedaje en un hotel cerca a mi oficina.- hablo el Raikage

-Gracias y hasta mañana Raikage-sama.

-gracias y hasta mañana… jiji- dijo el pequeño saliendo de la oficina

El Raikage se quedo estático por un momento. Lo había llamado abuelo?... No se lo podía creer. Ese pequeño lo había llamado abuelo!... Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro… seguro estar con ese gaki en su aldea, la iba a pasar bien. Con su nuevo nieto…..

 **Dentro del flash back: un día después: Kumo**

-pasen- dijo el Raikage, ya sabiendo quienes iban a entra en ese momento..

-Buenos días Raikage-sama- dijo Shizuma haciendo una reverencia.

-buenos dias- respondió amablemente

La sala se quedo en silencio por unos instantes. El Raikage se encontraba en una batalla de miradas. Hasta que los dos sonrieron de una manera picara y mirando de reojo a Shizuma, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba entre los dos…

-buenos días jiji- dijo Naruto con sencillez y alegria

-buenos días…omago-san( **romaji de nieto no propio** ).

La unica acción que pudo hacer Shizuma por reflejo fue caerse hacia atrás con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca…

-NANIIII? DESDE CUANDO?- Pregunto Shizuma con una Segunda cabeza ..

-desde ayer me di cuenta que el tiene el poder de hacer cambiar a la gente. Verdad….Naruto?- dijo el Raikage con una sonrisa

-claro que si .. Ojii-san( **romaji de abuelo no propio** )

-Entonces vamos a convocar al pueblo- dijo serio el Raikage, mientras que Naruto tragaba duro y su madre estaba nerviosa…

 **Dentro del flash back: Kumo: 30 minutos despues**

-Ciudadanos de Kumo. Se preguntaran porque los convoqué verdad?- la población asintió- buenos. La razón es que ayer llegaron dos individuos a mi oficina pidiéndome el permiso para integrarse a la población de Kumo con ninjas y civiles. Yo les dije que no. Ya que no me aseguraron si eran espías de otras aldeas. Pero dada la historia que contaron ambos personajes. Decidí que este asunto lo decidiría mi pueblo. Ya que esta aldea es democrática. La primera persona a la que voy a nombrar es a Shizuma Hoshigaki, ex-ninja de Kiri, madre del segundo personaje que voy a nombrar. Este es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo perdido por 5 años de Konoha. Es el hijo biológico de Minato Namikaze, el único que es rival a mi velocidad. Y también es hijo biológico de la Akai Chishio no Habanero de Konoha.

La población comenzó a murmurar. Esto ceso cuando el Raikage tomo la palabra de nuevo….

-este niño fue despreciado e ignorado por toda su aldea a excepción de 3 personas. Las cuales son: su madre, y dos personas de un puesto de ramen- toda la gente comenzó a abuchear a Konoha y sus habitantes por el tan mal trato que le habían dado al pequeño rubio.

-este niño fue ignorado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos. Nunca conoció que fue el amor de una madre hasta que conoció a su actual madre adoptiva. Nunca conoció que eran los consejos de un padre, hasta que conoció a su actual madre adoptiva. Nunca conoció que era que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de el, hasta que conoció a su madre adoptiva. Nunca conoció el jugar con un hermano, aun teniéndolos en su familia biológica, hasta que conoció a un nuke-nin (ninja renegado). Por kami! UN NINJA RENEGADO!. Así que la decisión de que ellos sean nuevos civiles y ninjas de nuestra aldea o que sean entregados nuevamente a Konoha.- les dejo el asunto en las manos a los habitantes de Kumo.

Naruto no podía pronunciar palabra, ya que estaba atento a la decisión del pueblo. Su madre estaba peor. Pensaba en la decisión que tomaría el pueblo de la gran Kumogakure. Pensaba en lo que le podía pasar si los rechazaban. Seria separada de su hijo a la fuerza. Y esta vez no había escapatoria como en Kiri. Hasta que….

-MALDITO SEAN LOS DE KONOHA! NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYAN HECHO TALES ACTOS CONTRA UN NIÑO! Y TANTO QUE DICEN Y ALARDEAN SOBRE SU VOLUNTAD DEL FUEGO QUE INFUNDIO EL SHINOBI LEGENDARIO HASHIRAMA SENJU! EL DEBE ESTAR REVOLCANDOSE EN SU TUMBA! LO HAN DESHONRADO!. PERO NOSOTROS ACEPTAREMOS ORGULLOSOS AL CHICO Y A SU MADRE Y LE ENSEÑAREMOS LA VOLUNTAD DEL RAYOOOO!- Grito un ninja llamado Darui con rabia y euforia…

De repente todo Kumo comenzó a vociferar cosas parecidas. Y con esto le dieron una cálida bienvenida al rubio y su madre..

Naruto no lo podía creer. Había sido aceptado verdaderamente por toda una aldea. Estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad.. Simplemente era increíble la sensación de alegría y acogimiento…

Shizuma esta mejor. No lo podía creer igualmente. Era simplemente acogedor. Pero en el momento que todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Llegaron un grupo de fangirls (claro que no tan patéticas como las de Konoha…) le cayeron encima y lo llenaron de besos. Luego salieron corriendo ante la mirada intimidante de la madre del rubio …

Por su parte, el rubio se sentía extrañamente en el cielo. Entre tantos besos y toqueteos "accidentales ". Hasta que vio la mirada de su madre e inmediatamente comenzó a sudar frío. Todo esto paso ante el Raikage, su hermano, y toda la aldea. Este hecho cómico causo la risa de todos los espectadores de aquella escena.

Luego de esto, las bromas del Raikage a su nuevo nieto, las miradas asesinas d Shizuma hacia el Raikage, que nunca se había sentido tan asustado desde los tiempo en el que el ocho colas se descontrolaba en su hermano, y las indicaciones de su respectivo apartamento y campo de entrenamiento especial donde Shizuma y el Raikage entrenarían a Naruto, Se fueron a descansar de el día tan agotado y emocionante que habían pasado.

 **Dentro del flash back: al otro día: campo de entrenamiento exclusivo para los kages**

Lo primero que hicieron inmediatamente de que empezaran a entrenar, fue enseñarle las posiciones de manos específicas para una invocación inversa. Cosa que su madre desconfió, pero el le explico que era totalmente necesario para descubrir y entrenar sobre sus habilidades oculares y conseguir conocimientos sobre estos…

Su madre, con pesar y una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón al Uzumaki, le dejo ir con la condición de estar allá una vez por semana. Mientras que comenzaban sus entrenamiento elemental y shinobi…

Cuando hizo el ritual de invocacion inversa, sus ojos brillaron en una tonalidad entre azul y blanca como una estrella y luego desapareció de alli

-Espero que vuelvas sochi….

\- No vayas a morir nieto...

 **Dentro del flash back: en la luna**

La situación fue un poco rara para los inquilinos del lugar a donde había sido enviado con el proceso anterior. Y tambien para el porque nunca había visto tanta gente del color de un papel…

-Buenos día…

No pudo terminar la frase. Ya que al darse la vuelta y mirar hacia adelante con inclinación de la cabeza un poco hacia arriba vio… vio prácticamente a la tierra donde vivía….

(Turururuuuu… comienza a zonar la canción de X Files, aparace el marcianito 100% real no fake con su cumbia y el triangulo iluminati. XD XD XD… esto se va a descontrolarrrr!)

No salia de su asombro al ver a su planeta… imaginarse estar en la luna es una cosa, pero estar en ella y ver el planeta en el cual vives…. Debe ser…. Perturbador…e increible

¿?- veo que aun no sales de tu asombro chico- dijo una voz a sus espaldas…

-es que aun no puedo creer que este en la luna… por Kami- dijo el rubio shockeado por lo que estaban viendo sus jovenes ojos.

-es normal. La primera vez yo también me sentía así. Supongo que eres el elegido para ser el sucesor de nuestro ancestro Hamura y Hagoromo Otsutsukis. Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki.y el tuyo es?

-Naruto. Naruto Hoshigaki. Que te paso en los ojos?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

-es un secreto. Yo soy de la rama secundaria del clan otsutsuki. A causa de esto, mis ojos fueron sellados. Por eso soy invidente- dijo con tristeza el Otsutsuki

-Acércate. Quiero probar algo..

El joven Otsutsuki se acerco como el pidió. Luego Naruto le puso sus manos en sus ojos. Después de esto, Naruto oyó unas palabras que venían desde el fondo de su mente, la cuales el repitió… luego hubo un resplandor y …

-Listo. Me confirmas si puedes ver?- pregunto Naruto con entusiasmo

-QUEEEE? COMO HICISTES ESO?- pregunto sorprendido el Otsutsuki.

-Es simple. Solamente puse un poco de chakra de Hagoromo Otsutsuki y lo canalice en tus ojos. Así recuperastes tu vision- dijo Naruto con total sencillez.

-ya veo. No por nada eres el legado de nuestros ancestros.- dijo con alegría Toneri al saber que volvería a ver.

-que horas son? No me puedo tardar mucho aquí, mi limite de tiempo es de un día para volver, ya que si no mi madre me matara a golpes- dijo Naruto con cierto temor

-comprendo tu dolor. Mi madre también es así. Pero no te preocupes por el tiempo. Aquí una semana es un día allá. Entiendes. Así que acompañame- dijo con despreocupación el Joven

-NANI?. Mmm ok. Confió en ti.

Media hora después llegaron a el lugar donde vivía Toneri. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que sus padres estaban muriendo y todo el complejo y sus vecinos no estaban.

-oka-san! Que paso aquí? Por favor no te mueras!- gritaba desconsolado el Otsutsuki.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Por favor apartate.- dijo serio y compadecido el Hoshigaki

Naruto se concentro y poco después un resplandor, y luego su madre estaba de pie.

-OKA-SAN!- gritaba alegre Toneri.

-MUSUKO-CHAN!(Romaji de hijo) porque estoy viva?- preguntó confundida

-porque llegó el elegido por nuestro antecesores!- dijo emocionado el Otsutsuki

Media hora después estaban todos de pies. Sanos y sin un rasguño. Todos estaban confundidos hasta que oyeron los pasos de los de la rama principal.

¿?- porque están vivos estos plebeyos?- pregunto uno

¿?- no importa. Volverán a morir- dijo otro con una sonrisa siniestra

Justo uno fue corriendo hacia una mujer embarazada, Naruto oyó otra vez la misma voz, pero que le decía palabras distintas:

-( **Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo:** _Modo Chakra Tenseigan_ ).

Esto fue repetido por Naruto casi al instante. Después de exclamarlo, el cuerpo de Naruto se vio rodeado por una aura de Chakra color cían ( **como a Toneri en Boruto** ) y le salio dos cuernos a partir de su cabello ( **como en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi estando con al manto de chakra de kurama junto con su modo sabio de los seis caminos** ), el cual, se erizo un poco. En su espalda salieron 6 : ( **bolas de la búsqueda de la verdad** ).

Una de estas salio volando directamente hacia el Otsutsuki de la rama principal que intentaba matar a aquella mujer embarazada. Esta Gūdodama atravesó el pecho del Otsutsuki, quien aun seguía vivo a pesar de ser atravesado por esa bola que contenía los 5 elementos básicos y el elemento Omniyouton: (elemento yin-yang). Al intentar levantarse sucedió el efecto del poder de la Gūdodama. Cada extremidad fue destruida por cada elemento. La cabeza por el Katon. El brazo derecho por el Raiton. El brazo izquierdo por el Füton. La pierna izquierda con el Doton. Su pierna derecha por el Suiton. Y por ultimo, su trocó se dividió en dos. Uno fue destruido y se convirtió en partículas de luz por el elemento Yang, y el otro se deshizo en oscuridad por el elemento Yin.

Aquellos que vieron esto se arrodillaron ante Naruto, quien solo atino a destruir a todos los de la rama principal. Exceptuando los niños y las mujeres embarazadas..

-Nadie, desde hoy, sera mas que nadie. Todos son libre y todos son de la clase mas alta. Por mas incapaz que sea para hacer algo, todos son iguales. Todos somos buenos en algo no?- dijo y pregunto lo ultimo con una débil sonrisa, haciendo que manto de chakra del Tenseigan y las Gūdodamas desaparecieran, para después caer al suelo lunar desmayado.

Todos se preocuparon, pero tras ver que solo se desmayo por cansancio físico extremo, suspiraron aliviados y luego festejaron y agradecieron a su nuevo salvador.

 **Dentro del flash back: mundo ninja: dos horas despues**

Para Naruto en la luna había acabado un dia, pero para su madre en el mundo ninja habían pasado nada mas dos horas. Ella estaba tranquilamente sentada en su casa, cuando tocaron a la puerta de su recinto…

Su recinto era de dos pisos. Tenia balcón para ver el atardecer, aunque en ese momento estaba al medio día, tomando el aire. Cuatro habitaciones espaciosas, una cocina de lujo, un sauna para relajarse y un puerta trasera y delantera.

Fue a abrir cuando se encontró con el ninja llamado Darui…

-buenos días señorita. Esta Naruto?- pregunto con un sonrojo al ver la belleza de la Hoshigaki

El pensó todo menos que ella fuera tomar a mal el motivo de su sonrojo. Y luego…..

-PERVERTIDO!- grito ella mientras le daba un potente golpe que lo dejo K.O, mientras miraba con vergüenza y pena al joven al que pensaba que la había mirado con Lujuria y Morbo. Hasta que se le ocurrió después de actuar…

-sera que el se sonrojo por verme hermosa mientras que yo lo golpee por creer que me estaba morboseando con la mirada?- pregunto ella confundida a su huésped.

¿?-( _como siempre, actuando sin pensar. Típico de ti. Pero bueno. El no te estaba mirando con esas intenciones, el se sonrojo por algo que se llama: "amor a primer vista" tonta._ )- dijo el en su mente con sabiduría.

-( _callate. Me confundí. Eso es todo_ )- le respondió ella con un sonrojo al ver el rostro del jounin..

-( _si sigues así vas a quedar solterona. Y veo que también te gusto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ_ )- Se bulaba el espiritu

-( _idiota_ )- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras se sonrojaba por lo dicho de manos del espíritu…

Y así termina el cap. 330 views, 10 favoritos. 6 reviews. Y 7 followers.

No pude subir el cap mas temprano, lo que har que en consecuencia no hayan dos caps hoy... O depronto si. Cabe destacar que estoy bastante animado. Sin mas los dejo hasta el siguiente cap. Adi….

- _Así que... me dejastes fuera del capitulo EH?_ Decía Virgo con cara de pocos amigos.

- _ **Nightkillaxx:** siempre he querido decir que …._

 _-no te voy a dejar decir tus ultimas palabras!_ Grito con furia la Guadiana del rubio protagonista

AF- R.I.P Nightkilla. Pobre. No pudo completar las 10 reviews y las 500 views. 2002-2017

 **¿?- Si. Yo también siento lastima por el. En el anterior cap fui yo. Y eso que escape de milagro por ser un ser sobrenatural. No me quiero imaginar como le ira siendo un humano…**


	7. Chapter 6

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 6**

Wenas Wenas! Estamos aquí con otro nuevo cap ( **con varios moretones y contusiones a partir de la p*tiza que me dio virgo** ) y veo que les esta gustando el fic. Así que lo continuare.

Sin mas que decir, aunque realmente no puedo hablar mucho, ya saben el motivo, comencemos…

 **¿?- tienes mis respetos humano. Has logrado sobrevivir a las palizas de virgo. Aun siendo un humano. Espero que sigas continuando con la historia. De otro modo, los personajes creados vamo' a morir, así que…**

 _-ahora es tu turno bola de pelos…_

 **¿?- a quien caraj0s le dices bola de….. Perdón Virgo-sama. No volveré a decir nada sobre usted…**

 _-eso pense…_

Sin duda alguna… Virgo merece respeto y tener un poco de temor al verla… es perturbador… así que comencemos!

Los personajes del anime aquí mencionados no son mios, son del japones Mashashi Kishimoto… que aburrido es decirlo todo el tiempo…..

-debería llorar o reír?: personajes hablando

-( _vamos con todo!_ ): personajes pensando

 **-Mas respeto a tus superiores!:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hablando

-( _ **Muchacho corre, es peligroso!**_ ): bijuu/invocacion/¿? Pensando

 **Capitulo 6: Conociendo y pervirtiendo**

 **Dentro del flash back del cap anterior: en la luna**

Naruto desperto. Intento moverse. Pero el cansancio en su cuerpo lo obligo a permanecer en la cama en la cual estaba. De pronto escucho una voz conocida. Era Toneri. Su nuevo amigo. De repente, el entro y lo saludo…

-veo que ya has despertado..

-hai. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que cai inconsciente?

-tres dias- dijo sin preocuparse…

-NANI?. TANTO TIEMPO? – grito exaltado el Hoshigaki…

-Si. Ahh oye. Yo no se como decirtelo, pero de parte de mi pueblo y mia te decimos de corazon : Gracias, muchas gracias!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el joven Otsutsuki.

-No hay por donde…amigo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que cambio a una cara de sumo dolor al intentar de nuevo moverse y sentir el cansancio

Toneri por su lado era un desastre de emociones. Primero que el salvador, le devuelve su vision, salva a su pueblo, da un discurso que calo hondo en el corazon de todos hacia la libertad e igualdad, y luego le dice amigo? Eso si era de locos

-oye estas bien- pregunto el rubio confundido ante la confusion de Toneri….

-gracias por todo.. Naruto. Eres alguien increible y has traido la paz, ahora nuestro deber es enseñarte a controlar tus poderes oculares. – dijo decidido el Otsutsuki

-hai!- dijo Naruto.

Despues de que el rubio se autorecuperara con sus sellos, Toneri lo llevo a un campo especial, donde habia una gran superficie para batallar sin provocar destrozos en las casas del pueblo descendiente de Hamura.

-Bien Naruto te voy a explicar sobre lo que acabas de hacer. Tu autorecuperacion es muy buena, pero no lo puedes utilizar a menos de que estes en una pelea sumamente importante de vida o muerte. Ya que si usas esta nueva tecnica muchas veces y abusas de su uso, tu vida se ira acortando. Entendido?- dijo Toneri con voz de general

-hai- dijo el rubio entendiendo los pros y los contras de su autorecuperacion.

-Lo primero que mejoraremos es tu velocidad. Aumentare la gravedad 15 veces- decia con total despreocupacion Toneri

-cua…cuan… cuantas veces dijistes? – pregunto asustado y sorprendido el rubio.

-ya! -dijo el Otsutsuki. Seguido de un KAI para lograr el efecto deseado sobre la gravedad

Pasaron dos horas en la luna para que Naruto lograra dominar esa gravedad. Aunque no antes sin desgarrarse un par de musculos, o fracturarse uno que otro hueso. Mientras que Toneri lo curaba y regeneraba celularmente con su ninjutsu medico bastante avanzado.

-Bien Naruto. Ya que has ligrado superar esta fase, ahora la aumentare 30 veces. Esta vez li haras sin ayuda medica. Tendra que pensar muy bien como moverte. Esto tambien ayudara a tu astucio, ingenio e intelecto.

-vale- suspiro derrotado el rubio…

 **Dentro del flash back: seis horas despues, casa de Shizuma y Naruto-Kumo**

Poco a poco el ninja fue despertando de semejante golpe propinado por aquella hermosa mujer…que lo llamo…pervertido. Un momento. Lo llamo pervertido. Debía arreglar ese asunto ya, no quería recibir otro golpe de esos. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse se encontró con el rostro de aquella mujer otra vez, solamente que la pudo apreciar muy de cerca….muyyy de cerca…

-bu…buen…buenas tardes Shizuma-san- dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro muy parecido a cierta Hyuga en Konoha, quien solo estornudo.

-Buenas tardes Darui-san- saludo cortesmente. Aunque un poco confundida por el sonrojo en el rostro de el ninja

-( _tan tonta como siempre. El esta sonrojado así porque tu le gustas. Baka_ )- dijo su huésped dentro de su mente

-( _Callate. No voy a corresponderle…aunque no esta tan mal, espera. Que estoy pensando….ARHGGG maldita sea. Ero-sennin me las vas a pagar por obligarme a leer tus porquerias_ )- le respondió y a la vez maldijo por lo bajo al Sannin de los sapos.

-( _hmp_ )….

-Perdoname por haberte dado tal golpe. Simplemente es que pensé que eras un pervertido por el sonrojo de tu cara, quien aun esta presente y la forma en la cual me mirabas- le dijo ella apenada

-Yo nunca miraría de esa forma a una señorita tan bella como usted!- respondió con firmeza el Jounin, pero a la vez tapándose la boca por lo ultimo que dijo…

-ohhh gracias. Me siento halagada. Pero ahora si me podías decir el motivo por el cual vinistes a buscar a mi Naru-chan?- pregunto ella con un tono de voz serio, pero sin dejar el sonrojo que le produjo el halago del ninja.

-bueno pues…etto….yo lo quería encontrar para avisarle que el Raikage me puso como Jounin del equipo en donde el estará integrado. Es todo- dijo el joven con sencillez

-esperame un momento. Ya vengo. Voy a traer unas bebidas y seguimos conversando- dijo ella con una amable sonrisa, la cual hizo que el corazón de Darui se le derritiera el corazón.

Al momento de terminar las bebidas, se cumplió justamente el tiempo que se le había dado a Naruto para volver con su madre. Ella estaba preocupada, pero tenia la certeza de que el llegaría. Cuando ella fue a llevar las bebidas, se tropezó con una pequeña mesa y callo encima de Darui. Los dos se sonrojaron brutalmente por la cercanía de sus cuerpos…

Shizuma no sabia como reaccionar. Nunca había estado con un hombre así de cerca. Con su hijo no era la misma sensación, aunque eso no quitara de que sintiera excitada al sentir a veces el toqueteo accidental de Naruto hacia sus pechos o glúteos. Pero esto era totalmente distinto..

Daruo noblo podía creer. Sentía como "algo allá abajo" se comenzaba a despertar y un sonrojo a un nuevo nivel aparecía en su rostro…

Tuvo tan mala suerte que en ese momento llego Naruto a su casa. Y lo que encontró no le agrado para nada. Así que agarro a Darui y no hace falta explicar. Lo único que les puedo decir es que quedo en coma por durante un mes, hasta que por fin su madre logro convencer a Naruto de que fue un accidente y procediera a convencerlo para que lo curara con su sello del sol. A lo cual accedió Naruto después de que su madre le diera una sonrisa derritecorazones.

Y así empezó su nueva vida en Kumo. Entrenando con su madre y el Raikage que lo entrenaron muy bien en las artes shinobi, sus habilidades elementales, su astucia, sus capacidades de espionaje y concentración, entre otras.

Tambien cabe destacar que el rubio fue perseguido por su club de fans, las cuales le enviaban toda clase de regalos a el y así madre para convencerlos para tener alguna clase de acercamiento. Cosa que su madre no permitió, ya que a todas las espantaba. Y por consiguiente le daba a una lección a su hijo sobre el amor verdadero de una hora..

 **Fin mega flash back**

Era un 5 de septiembre. Todo el mundo se levantaba a hacer sus quehaceres de todos los días. Nada fuera de lo normal. Ya Virgo había sido aceptada por el Raikage e inscribida en el hospital, ya que ella no quería ser una ninja, pero tampoco una carga para su protegido. Así que empezó a estudiar Ninjutsu medico, para poderle salvar la vida a su rubio, por si algo…

El rubio estaba desayunando tranquilamente con su madre, hasta que le dio por levantarse para llenar su vaso con un poco mas de jugo. Hasta que un dolor lo detuvo en secoby lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo con una expresion de dolor absoluto en su rostro…

-( _ay ay ay ay ay. Duele demasiado ttebayo!_ )- murmuraba el rubio adolorido.

Su madre le pregunto el porque de su cara en ese momento. Naruto le respondía que le dolía demasiado cierta parte de su anatomía, la cual, había sido golpeada por el borde de la mesa cuando el Hoshigaki le dio por levantarse…

-Por nada Kaa-chan. Simplemente fue que me golpee un dedo del pie con el borde del asiento- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo del dolor…

-Recuerda que tienes que estar temprano en el campo de entrenamiento numero 6. Allí encontraras a tus nuevos compañeros y a Darui-kun- dijo ella…

-Darui-kun? Mas vale que no te intente hacer nada. Porque o si no lo voy a hacer sufrir tanto que me va a pedir que lo mande al infierno antes de que lo siga torturando- dijo el rubio con un denso instinto asesino.

-promete que no harás ninguna clase de daño contra el Naru-chan- dijo ella con su sonrisa derrite corazones y su clásico jutsu: ojitos de cachorro no jutsu…

-demonios, siempre me logras convencer con ese rostro y esa sonrisa. Pero no te aseguro nada…- dijo el rubio cerrando las puertas tras de si, para evitar la gritería de su madre. Realmente amaba hacer eso

 **Campo de entrenamiento numero 6: Kumo**

-yoo!- dijo en señal de saludo el rubio Hoshigaki

-llegas tarde rubio idiota- dijo una rubia

-buenos dias- dijo secamente y sin emociones otra rubia de cabello corto

-Buenos días Naruto. Como ha estado tu madre?- pregunto Darui

-No te interesa, pervertido. Ojala te intentes aprovechar de ella para arrancarte los ojos y hundirlos por donde no ves la luz- dijo secamente el rubio soltando toneladas de instinto asesino, causando que todos los presentes tuvieran dificultad para respirar y mirar hacia arriba..

-Bu..buen…bueno. Empecé..empecemos con la prueba- dijo sudando nervioso el jounin del equipo.

-esta prueba consistirá en el trabajo en equipo. Pero para lograr esto, primero tenemos que conocernos. Nuestros gustos, disgustos, sueños, etc.. Empieza tu, dijo señalando a la rubia de la cometa en el cabello.

-Mi nombre es Yugito Nii. Me gusta mucho la leche, estar con Samui-chan, no me gustan los rubios idiotas y los pervertidos que acosan a samui-chan por sus pechos termino señalandoa Samui.

-y tus sueños?- pregunto el rubio que hasta ahora se había mantenido atento

JSer la Raikage mas poderosa de toda la historia de Kumo- dijo ella con entusiasmo y pena al ver que sus compañeros la miraban como bicho raro

-es increíble, eres una persona admirable con una meta como esa. Espero poder estar allí para alegrarme contigo ttebayo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa marca: Casanovas, la cual hizo que Yugito se sonrojada por el cumplido y volteara el rostro hacia otro lado

-no sabia que te gustaran los rubios "idiotas" como tu los llamas Yugito- dijo maliciosa Samui, aunque sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-CALLATE GLOBOS EN EL PECHO!- grito Yugito

-solo sientes envidia porque estoy mejor desarrollada que tu- dijo despreocupada la rubia, ofendiendo a Yugito en el proceso..

-Chicas por favor ya basta. Además, las dos me parecen hermosas, cada una tiene lo que las hace especiales, así que no peleen por eso. Las dos son hermosas y grandes ninjas ttebayo- dijo el rubio, logrando sonrojar brutalmente a Yugito y a Samui, lo cual sorprendió a Darui..

-Lo dices en serio rubio idiota?- pregunto la rubia de coleta con interés..

-si. Estoy totalmente seguro- dijo con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

-Bien. Ahora tu Samui, por favor presentate- dijo el Jounnin

-mi nombre es Samui. Mis gustos son el estar con Yugito y molestarla con el rubio aquí presente..

-Mi nombre es Naruto, Samui-chan- dijo el rubio

-bueno. Molestar a Yugito con Naruto-san y la comida instantánea. Mis sueños son algo secreto.

-Y por ultimo tu Naruto- dijo el Jounin.

-Mi nombre es Naruto. Me gusta estar con mi Kaa-chan, Toneri, Yugito-chan, Samui-chan y el Raikage-jiji. Me gusta el ramen, y las comidas de Kaa-chan. No me gustan los pervertidos que tratan de abusar de mi kaa-chan y la gente que abandona a su familia- dijo lo ultimo con un suspiro de dolor, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Samui- mis sueños también son algo personales- termino el rubio con un poco de tristeza

-Bueno. Ya que acabamos de conocernos, podemos empezar a hacer la prueba. La prueba consistirá en hacerme un rasguño…asi que ataquenme con todo….

No lo alcanzo a terminar cuando vieron que los ojos de Naruto campo latón a un celeste blanquecino. Como el de una estrella, y luego Naruto exclamo: **Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo!** Y su cuerpo se cubrió de un chakra color cían y dos cuerpos a partir de sus cabellos se alzaron, además de las ya conocidas 6 Gūdodamas.

-Listo. Vamos con todo chicas!- grito Naruto, sin saber que sus compañeras y maestro lo miraban atónito.

-Na..Naru…Naruto-kun tu cue….tu cuerpo… que le pasa?- pregunto entre confundida y asustada Yugito. Pero toda la tensión se fue cuando Samui dijo…

-Ya tan rápido Naruto-kun? Vaya Yugito. A este paso le vas a dar nietos a Shizuma-san- dijo Samui con una pequeña risita, lo cual sorprendió a todos

-y tu como conoces a la madre de Naruto-kun? De seguro fuiste a su casa para hacer cosas indebidas con el- dijo Yugito con aire de triunfante, cuando Samui le respondió…

-sigues sintiendo envidia Yugito. Porque sabes que yo lo complaceria mejor que tu con mis buenos atributos- respondió Samui con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

-Bueno. Si ya terminaron de pelear por Naruto, podrías hacernos el favor y explicarnos sobre ese estado?- dijo serio y aun sorprendido el jounnin

Naruto procedió a contarles sobre sus ojos y sellos, como el los consideraba sus compañeros, no encontró motivos para ocultarles secretos. También les pidió encarecidamente que no hablaran sobre esto a nadie. Ya que podrían correr el riesgo de ser atacados solamente por sus ojos…

Después de media hora de historia, aceptaron a Naruto, cosa que a el lo hizo muy feliz. Después procedieron a la prueba puesta por su jounnin-sensei. Despues de una hora de trabajo en equipo lograron dejarlo inconsciente por dos días, debido a que se le aflojo la lengua para hablar algo sobre los pechos de la madre de Naruto. Cosa que a el lo enfureció mucho. Pero el objetivo de esto no era el ofenderlo, era para ver que tanto controlaba sus emociones,.. Y vaya sorpresa desagradable se encontró al ver la mitad del potencial de Naruto, cosa que lo llevo a destruir el campo de entrenamiento donde estaban ellos y el de enseguida… cosa que alertó al Raikage de una supuesta invasión…y al llegar, solo encontró a Darui siendo apaleado, literalmente, por su nieto Naruto. Cosa que considero justa, ya que si el lo hacia era por un motivo….

Después de dos días, su sensei pudo medio mover la boca para decirles que aprobaron. Muchas cosas pasaron durante esa semana. Darui tuvo que descansar y ser visitado al hospital por Shizuma, con un limite de tiempo de 35 minutos exactos. Ni mas ni menos. Esto fue puesto por Naruto, que después de escuchar lo que dijo su sensei sobre su madre, desconfió aun mas y no los dejaba ni un segundo solos…

Naruto se encontraba solo en su casa. Descansando y pensando sobre lo que haría vln su vida y sus entrenamientos con su Tenseigan, y a la vez extrañando a su amigo Toneri y a la gente amable que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en la luna. Definitivamente se cuestionaba si la única aldea que lo había rechazado era Konoha, y si era tan estúpidos para hacerlo…

De repente una ave de arcilla le llamo la atención. Sabia lo que significaba. Su mejor amigo lo estaba saludando…El papel dentro de la arcilla decía asi.:

- _Hola otouto. Espero que estés muy bien. Ahora que me acuerdo, no te enseñe el como hacer la arcilla explosiva para hacer arte. Así que te la daré. Es mezclar el Katon con Doton y el elemento yang_ ( **esta es una formula que yo invente** ). _Supongo que sabes cuales son los elementos. Por eso es que es un Kinjutsu. Esperó que lo logre y sepas que…. Bueno que… arrrghh. Me haces falta otouto. Te extraño. Y recuerda que el arte…_ ( **cara de diablillo** ) _es una explosión…_

Al instante la carta cayo al suelo y la arcilla exploto en la cara del Hoshigaki. Mientras que en alguna cueva Deidara se sentia extrañamente complacido. Después recordó que le había enviado una ave explosiva, una broma para su otouto y le causo una risilla…

¿?- oye. Sabes que le pasa a Deidara? Ha estado murmurando cosas sobre otoutos y sobre personas que si valoran su arte

¿?- el es extraño…

Naruto, por su parte, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo sacó de ellos…

-Naruto-san. Buenas tardes- dijo Samui, llegando de imprevisto a la casa del rubio protagonista

-hola Samui-chan- respondió amablemente y con una de sus ya características sonrisas marca: Casanova

-quiero preguntarle algo. No me lo esconda. Por favor- suplico la rubia pelicorta

-dime. Sobre que?- pregunto el rubio

-sobre la expresión que hizo cuando nos contó sus disgustos- dijo la rubia

-vaya, me sorprende que me descubrieras. Pero bueno. Te lo diré si quieres saber- dijo el rubio con un poco de tristeza

Naruto procedió a contarle su historia a Samui, quien solo sentía furia inexpresiva y ganas de abrazar al Hoshigaki, pero lo que le dijo por ultimo la sorprendió a ella, a su sensei y a Shizuma, que los estaban espiando:

-mi vida era una miseria, pero no quiere decir que me haya rendido. Ahora tengo a personas que me aprecian, tales como mi Kaa-chan, mi amigo Toneri, su familia y comunidad, tu, Yugito-chan, Darui-sensei. Y cuando me vistes enojado por lo que dijo sensei durante el entrenamiento fue solo para medie hasta donde podía controlar mis emociones, pero no puedo evitar enojarme profundamente cuando alguien habla indebido sobre la persona mas importante del mundo para mi. Daría la vida mil y una veces, iría al mismisimo infierno para rescatarla y aun luchar contra los shinigami. Y se que Darui-sensei es un gran hombre, justo para mi madre. Y se que en este momento nos están espiaaando- dijo el rubio mirando hacia la ventana donde estaban Darui y su madre,- pero me alegro de que los dos se enamoren de una buena persona, son el uno para el otro- termino de decir el rubí lanzando un jutsu Katon hacia la ventana y el árbol en el cual estaban ocultos.

-ay ay ay- exclamó Samui sobandosd los hombros debido al peso de sus pechos

-te hago un masaje Samui-chan?- pregunto ansioso el Hoshigaki

-hai- exclamo ella, casi rogando

-solo dime si, y odio los formalismos, puedes llamarme Naruto o Naruto-kun o Naru-kun, pero no mas el san por favor

-vale Naru-kun- decía sobandose los hombros por el dolor persistente

Naruto come zo a hacer el masaje, que para Samui era como estar en el paraíso por aquel masaje. Pero llego un determinado momento en el cual sus partes bajas se comenzaron a activar y a humedecer por el masaje, dando así cabida a una creciente excitación que casi tentoa Samui a pedirle sexo a su rubio…

-mmmm Naru-kun mmm.m. ma…mas despacio- decía Samui mientras sentía como se humedecía..

-vale Samui-chan- dijo el rubio

A medida que le hacia mas despacio el masaje, se comenzaba a hacer notorio un agradable olor, el cual no paso desapercibido para Naruto…

-Que es ese olor Samui-chan- pregunto el rubio

La rubia, al verse descubierta, se iba a irse, pero su rubio la detuvo y comenzó a olerla por todas partes. Primero empezó por su cabello, luego su cuello y lo demás hasta que reconocio de donde venia el olor. Se sonrojo y luego se acercó hacia Samui, quien estaba totalmente roja y a la vez rara. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico. No era una ninfómana o algo parecido, pero el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca el rubio que la hacia suspirar estuviera frente a ella la excitaba.

Por su parte Naruto no era la excepción. Esta igual de excitado. Aquel olor tan peculiar y sutil ponía locas a sus hormonas de adolescente. El tampoco sabia que hacer, simplemente decidieron dejar de lado el tema, pero las hormonas simplemente dominaron la mente de Naruto, quien le pidió a su amiga Samui que sentara en sus piernas, mientras que el continuaba el masaje

Samui obedeció sin chistar e hizo lo que el rubio le pidió, lo que no sabia ella es que había despertado a Naruto jr. Naruto metió su mano por debajo de la falda de Samui, quien solo gimió al sentir la cercanía de la mano de su rubio con su intimidad. Mientras que ella metia la mano por debajo del pantalón del rubio y estimulando a Naruto jr por encima del bóxer..

Naruto comenzó a estimular la vagina de Samui por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, quien dolo gimió gustosa ante el tacto de su hiperactivo rubio, quien ahora estaba en modo titan (XD). Luego su otra mano la metió por debajo de la camiseta de malla que llevaba Samui en ese momento y comenzó a estimular el pezón con la yema de sus dedos, todo esto mientras daba pequeños mordiscos al lóbulo de la oreja de Samui y pequeñas lamidas….

Naruto estaba disfrutando de las caricias que le daba Samui a su miembro viril, sentía como el calor invadía su cuerpo y la lujuria empezaba a nublar su mente…

Samui estaba sobre excitada, pero no estaba muy segura de querer tener sexo a temprana edad. Justo cuando iba a decirle a Naruto lo que pensó, sonó la alarma de invasión, lo que interrumpió las actividades de Naruto y Samui, quienes se apartaron sonrojados el uno del otro. Ya iban a averiguar aue fue lo aue causo la alarma, cuando simplemente avisaron los voceros que era una broma de alguien sin nada mas que hacer que desperdicio su tiempo.

Lo que no sabian Naruto y Samui, es que la misma persona que activo la alarma, fue quien los descubrió toqueteandose y decidió activar la alarma con lágrimas en los ojos…

 **Kumo: casa de Naruto-noche**

-Kaa-chan!- grito eufórico el Hoshigaki a su madre quien estaba en la puerta de su casa, recién llegada.

-Sochi! Como has estado? Que travesuras has estado haciendo Naru-chan?- pregunto su madre.

-Nin…ninguna kaa-chan- decía tartamudeando el rubio mientras un sonrojo de formaba en su rostro

Cenaron y ya cuando se iban a descansar, Naruto llamo a su madre..

-Kaa-chan necesito tu ayuda- dijo sonrojado el rubio

-Dime mi Naru-chan?- preguntó curiosa la madre

-Necesito que me ayudes con un tema…. Peculiar

-sobre que sochi?

-….consejos para complacer, estimular y dejar satisfecha a una mujer en una relación sexual…..

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero y me perdonen por haberlo subido tan tarde, pero es aue tuvimos otro maldito problema de energía. Como ven, ya Naruto esta de cogelon y le pregunta a su madre consejos para complacer y estimular a una mujer. Ese es todo un loquillo.

 **¿?- que niño tan pervertido. Y aun con doce años y ya quiere coger el tarado ese…**

AF- no tendrás envidia bola de pelos?( sonrisa maliciosa)

 **¿?- etto…. Tengo que ir a destruir un país. Me voy!**

AF- que excusa mas patética….


	8. Chapter 7

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 7**

Holas! Los saludo en este nuevo cap. Estoy bastante alegre, ya que llegamos a las 860 views, 9 reviews y 11 favoritos. Es un logro para mi lograr estas cifras en mi primer fic. T_T. Son lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin mas comencemos con este cap. No soy de los que avisan que hay lemon o lime, así que tendrán que descubrir por cuenta propia si hay lemon en cada cap o no. Me gustan las sorpresas….

 **¿?- algo me dice que el par de rubios traviesos la van a pagar caro lel próximo cap**

AF- pobre Naruto y Samui, la van a pagar caro por estar haciendo travesuras…

Ambos sienten pena por el rubio y rubia…

Ya saben. Los derechos de autor corresponden al japones Mashashi Kishimoto….

-Idiota, no sabes lo que se siente: personajes hablando

-( _duele demasiado…_ ): personajes pensando

 **-Van a morir, escorias:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hablando

-( _ **Solo aguanta un poco mas**_ ): bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensando

 **Capitulo 7: Clases con mama y problemas con amores**

Ya era de mañana, y como siempre el Hoshigaki protagonista se levantaba para seguir uno de sus peculiares y hermosos días: Desayunar los exquisitos panqueques hechos por su madre, asearse, ser perseguido por su club de fans, entrenar con sus amigas y sensei, visitar al jiji y hacerle bromas, y por ultimo descansar. Aunque realmente estaba sonrojado por lo que le pidió a su madre, pasar de consejos y una charla del cuerpo femenino a terminar….. Bueno, es mejor ir al flash back…

 **Flash back: 9 horas antes**

-Y porque me pides esa clase de consejos- pregunto la madre del rubio consternada

-es que…yo tengo…..yo tengo que saber para después complacer a mis futuras esposas- dijo sonrojado el rubio

-"mis" esposas?- pregunto sorprendida la mujer, haciendo énfasis en el mis

-si, yo se que, no es por presumir, pero se que muchas chicas me desean. En especial 3 o mas. Es por eso que debo saber- dijo decidido el rubio..

-Buenos. Vamos al baño, allí te puedo explicar muy bien con demostraciones. Vale?- dijo un poco sonrojada

-es..esta bien- dijo un poco trmerosao, porque ya sabia lo que iba a pasar…

En el baño, Shizuma se desvistió completamente para enseñarle mejor a su hijo sobre la feminidad en las mujeres, y sobre como estimularlas…

-Bien sochi. Lo primero que te voy a decir es que hay tres clases de sexo: el oral, el vaginal y el anal- dijo mostrándole cada parte mencionada, haciendo que Naruto se empiece a poner en modo titan..

\- en el sexo oral pueden ser estimuladas ambas sexualidades, en tu caso seria que la mujer con quien estés en el momento te comience a lamer y a succionar el pene con la boca; y para la mujer, seria que tu comiences a lamer y a estimular su labios vaginales, su clítoris y su vagina con lengua y boca- dijo sabiamente la mujer, aunque por dentro, no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a soportar sin cometer un incesto…

-en el sexo vaginal- dijo la mujer abriendo sus piernas enfrente de su hijo y mostrándole su vagina- se consuma la penetración. Este acto es que tu introduzcas tu pene dentro de la vagina, haciendo suaves movimientos al principio, para después ir acelerando el ritmo de tus embestidas. Tienes que ser cuidadoso con este tipo de sexo. Si no utilizas protección o ella no esta en uno de sus días seguros, lo mas probable es que salgas tenieniendo un hijo no deseado- dijo la mujer mas excitada al ver como su hijo veía con asombro y excitación creciente, cada una de las partes de su vagina.

-estos son los labios menores. Este es el clítoris. Esta es la vulva y por ultimo, la vagina- dijo excitada a mas no poder al ver la erección de su hijo y su vagina humedecerse…

-y por ultimo, el sexo anal. Este es un tipo de sexo que requiere de mucho cuidado y lubricacion constante la primera vez que lo tienes, ya que si no, podrías lastimar severamente el ano de una mujer- advirtió la mujer, pero aun manteniendo su humedad…

-ya entiendo Kaa-chan…

-Ahora te voy a enseñar que son los pechos de una mujer- mostrándole sus dos pechos copa FF, haciendo erectar a su hijo a mas no poder

-los pechos son muy sensibles en su totalidad. La parte mas sensible de los pechos serian los pezones. Estas pequeñas finalizaciones del pecho por donde sale la leche materna. Para estimularlos correctamente, primero tienes que amasar el pecho totalmente, sin brusquedad. Luego comenzar a lamer el pezón, y a dar pequeños, pero suaves mordiscos, esto excitada a la mujer sin duda- dijo explicando la mujer

-ahora te voy a enseñar a estimular la vagina. Esta puede ser estimulada, tanto por el sexo oral, por la masturbación, o en su defecto, la penetración. Para sobre estimular la vagina y a la mujer totalmente, debes saber estimular y jugar con el clítoris, este pequeño organelo, es muy sensible. Luego esta la masturbación. Esta se produce cuando utilizas tus dedos y masaje as toda la vagina y cada parte de ella, o en si, metes tus dedos en la vagina. Debes ser muy cuidadoso con esto. Se muy suave y comprensivo. Hay veces que la lujuria te domina, pero aun así, tienes que ser suave, a menos de que a la chica le guste el sexo duro y rudo. Y por ultimo, esta la penetración. Como ya te lo dije, esta consiste en introducir tu órgano viril dentro de la vagina. Moviendo tus caderas de forma irregular para que ella disfrute de tus embestidas- dijo ella mas explicativa

-y también esta el sexo anal. Este requiere de mucho cuidado y tiempo, ya que la mujer se debe adaptar a las estipulaciones que le des. Sea sexo oral, masturbación o penetración. Pero recuerda esto siempre: El sexo no solo se basa en tener placer, aunque esto también depende con la persona que estés. Pero si estas con una persona especial, hazla sentir especial. No solo pienses en ti, piensa en el placer y cariño mutuos, piensa en disfrutar cada sensación con esa persona como si fuese la última vez que lo hicieras con ella- dijo ella con aires de sabiduria

-cabe destacar que tambien es requerido una muy buena higiene personal. No querrás pasar una muy mala pena con otra persona por malos olores o suciedad…

-Muchas gracias Kaa-chan- dijo Naruto. Ya la pareja madre e hijo se habían vestido completamente. Pero como el suelo del baño estaba resbaloso, Naruto cayo encima de su madre y haciendo que esta sintiera su erección a traves de su pantalon…

-Na..Naru-chan- exclamo la mujer ya totalmente desenfrenada y con muchas ganas de un incesto

-Kaa..kaa-chan- exclamo al sentir la húmeda zona baja de su madre

-quieres ensayar conmigo?- le pregunto la azabache a su hijo, quien estaba temeroso, pero a la vez muy excitado, quien tenia ganas de probar a que sabia su madre….

Shizuma se sentó encima de su hijo, mientras que lo comenzó a besar. Este emocionado, recibió el beso gustoso e iba aprendiendo como explorar los labios y la boca de su madre.

-vas mejorando sochi- dijo ella, descaradamente y llena de Lujuria. En este momento ya estaban desvistiéndose, pero sin dejar de besarse.

-ohhhh Naru-chan. Me vas excitando cada vez mas. Eso esta muy bien- dijo la mujer mientras soltaba otro gemido al sentir que su hijo le estaba comenzando a estimular sus pechos.

El rubio comenzó a masajear un pecho de su madre, mientras que el otro era estimulado por sus labios y lengua. Hasta que subió al pezón y comenzó a succionarlo como si fuera un maestro ( **Cabe destacar que tenia talento natural para esto** ). Mientras que daba pequeños, ocasionales y suaves mordiscos al pezón del pecho derecho de su madre. Quien solo gemía gustosa…

-Naru-chan mas…mas por favor- decía ella al borde del orgasmo

Naruto obedeció sin chistar. Cambio de pecho, pero hizo algo nuevo. Mientras que lamia, succionaba, y mordía suavemente el pezón izquierdo, con su otra mano masajeaba y daba pequeños pellizquitos al pezón derecho de su madre. Mientras que la besaba. Todo esto llevo al tan deseado orgasmo de la Hoshigaki

-ah…ah….AHHHH!- gimió ronca y gustosamente al sentir como sus fluidos vaginales salían en cantidades grandes y sentía un gran placer y unas tremendas ganas de continuar…

-Nar..Naru-chan eso fue impresionante. Te felicito. Ahora porque no vas….

No termino de decir la frase, ya que su hijo ya había bajado su pantalón y su ropa interior. Dando así una vista gloriosa a su hijo, quien solo se excitaba al ver una pequeña pero modesta linea de vello púbico negro. Era casi impercetible, pero a el lo excitaba. Procedió a hacer su primer sexo oral, con su madre. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de los muslo de su madre. Quien solo gruñía al ver que su hijo la estaba torturando sexualmente a propósito, cosa que a ella la estaba excitando en sobremanera.

-mmmmm que rico sabes aquí abajo…mmmm- dijo el rubio a su madre con una voz seductora, causando que se humedeciera aun mas y gimiera con mas ganas que al principio.

El rubio comenzó a explorar la intimidad de su madre con su lengua. Su madre solo podía gemir cosas como: Naru-chan eres el mejor, sigue así o cosas como ¡Kami!. Se excitó tanto que una chispa se prendió dentro de ella y la verdadera perversión salio a flote…

-OHHH!...OHHH! MUEVELA MAS DENTRO DE MI! OHHH YA CASII. RAPIDO, MI CLITORIS!- gemía la azabache loca del placer. Nunca había sentido tal sensación. Y ahora que la sentía asi, se le podía hacer su nueva costumbre.

Rápidamente fue llegando al orgasmo. Sintió como su vientre se alteraba y su vagina estaba muy caliente, sentía su cuerpo liberar calor a unos niveles impresionantes y sentir espasmos ante tan delicioso orgasmo.

Rápidamente, la mujer le bajo los pantalones al rubio. Pero al bajarselos se encontró con una gran sorpresa….

6 pulgadas y media de altura del pene de su hijo. Y casi dos pulgadas de grosor. Era simplemente impresionante. Pensaba que su hijo por tener tan corta edad, tendría menos de 5 pulgadas. Pero era simplemente increíble. Al dejar de lado su asombro, tomo rápidamente el miembro de Naruto y comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente, desde la base hasta la mitad, y con su lengua, daba pequeñas lamidas a la cabeza de Naruto jr. Hasta que finalmente decidió engullir casi todo el paquete de su hijo..

-ahhhh…kaa-chan…esto es lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida…ohhhh!- gemía gustoso y excitado el rubio al ver como su madre engullía casi todo su miembro.

Su madre comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente su boca por casi todo el miembro del rubio. Quien solo gemía muy excitado y disfrutando del placer que le otorgaba su madre.

Ella, por su lado, recorría todo el pene de su hijo con sus labios y lengua, sacándole a cada rato gemidos a su hijo. Hasta que por fin su madre comenzó a acelerar el ritmo..

-ahhh…ahhhh…ahhhh Kaa-chan mas rapidooo!- gemía el rubio mientras aue tomaba la cabellera negra de su madre y comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo de las mamadas de su madre..

-Ahhh..ahhhhhhj…..AHHHH ME VENGOO!- gritaba el rubio mientras que su esperma se derramaba en toda la boca de su madre y sentir como su pene palpitaba dentro de la boca y garganta de su madre. Era simplemente genial las sensaciones...

Shizuma estaba sorprendida. Su hijo ahora había tomado las riendas y el control en las mamadas que le daba al pene de su hijo. Luego sentía como el miembro de su hijo se hinchaba hasta que recibió la descarga del caliente y espeso semen de su hijo. Era simplemente inolvidable la sensación al ver que su hijo la atragantaba con su pene y su semen llegaba hasta su estomago. Sentía que su hijo le había casi llenado el estomago con su semen. Era abrumadora e increíble esta nueva experiencia con su hijo..

-Naru-chan. Preparare porque te voy a cabalgar!- gritaba con la lujuria de su cuerpo a flor de piel y brotando por cada poro de su cuerpo..

-quiero probarlo ttebayo!- gritaba excitado el rubio, mientras sentía que su miembro se volvía a erectar, producto de la excitación al ver al cuerpo desnudo y excitado de su madre

Shizuma se acomodo el pene de su hijo en su entrada suavemente, para después comenzar a bajar lentamente, adecuándose a la sensación de penetración que le brindaba su hijo.

Este, por su parte, se sentía apretado al sentir la estrechez del interior de su madre. Sentía un mar de sensaciones: la calidez, la estrechez, la excitación que inundaba su cuerpo, su miembro latiendo dentro de su madre. Era increíble…

-Ammm…ahhhh Naru-chan esto es increíble. De lo que me estaba perdiendo! Eres un macho alfa!- gritaba loca del placer al sentir la sensación de estar llena provocada por su hijo

-Kaa-chan. Estas muy apretada…ahhhhj!- exclamaba el rubio totalmente excitado y fuera de si

El rubio comenzó a salir y entrar lentamente de la vagina de su madre, provocando una amplia excitación en ambos.. Luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, aumentando mas el placer entre ambos..

-Naru-chan mas rápido! Mas rápido! Mas rápido sochi!- gritaba sintiendo como su interior se estrechaba y el pene de su hijo se inflaba lentamente..

-SOCHII!- gritaba la azabache ya fuera de si. Pero al rubio se le ocurrió masturbar a su madre. Utilizando su mano derecha para amasar y pellizcar suavemente el pezón derecho de su madre, mientras que con su mano izquierda masturbaba el clítoris, haciendo que su madre se excite tanto, al grado de que saque su lengua y corra saliva por la comisura de sus labios, haciendo llegar a su madre a un poderoso orgasmo, mientras que el también llegaba a este…

-KAA-CHAN!/SOCHIII!- gritaron ambos a la misma vez que sentían sus fluidos combinarse y desbordarse.

Lo que sentían era increíble. Primero habían comenzado con una clase normal de sexualidad y terminaron teniendo sexo desenfrenado. Era de locos. Nunca habían sentido tantas experiencias y sensaciones en un solo día. Ambos cayeron en los brazos del sueño y terminaron dormidos, entre sabanas llenas de fluidos de ambos, pero durmieron plácida y cómodamente…

 **Fin flash back**

Tanto había pensado en esto que no se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a entrenar. Rápidamente se echo un duchazo, se cambio con su típica ropa d siempre, solo que en colores invertidos.

Llego al campo de siempre y allí vio a todos: su sensei Darui que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos por su tardanza, a Samui, que apenas encontraron miradas se sonrojaron y voltearon sus rostros hacia otro lado, y por ultimo a Yugito, que lo fulminaba con la mirada, y tenia una apariencia de haber llorado y no haber dormido bien.

-yooo! Es que por el camino me encontré un gato negro y tuve que dar toda la vuelta a la aldea- dijo con sus ojos en forma de U invertida y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-que excusa mas rara Naru-kun- dijo sonrojada Samui..

-Naru-kun?- pregunto ocioso el jounnin-sensei malicioso

-etto…yo… es que ….- tartamudeaba la rubia pelicorta

Nadie se esperaba la reacción de Yugito. Lanzo unos shurikens hacia Samui, quien estaba desprevenida, a lo que Naruto logro reaccionar a tiempo y lograr interponerse en el camino de las shurikens y salvar a Samui de unas heridas mortales..

-y eso a que vino Yugito?- preguntó exaltada, confundida y enojada la rubia de pechos grandes

No le respondió, simplemente salio a correr con lágrimas en los ojos..

-dejame hablar con ella, si?- pregunto Naruto haciendo una de las técnicas mas ancestrales para convencer y a la vez derivida de su madre.. Ojitos de cachorro no jutsu. Este jutsu logro sacar la parte mas tierna de Samui..

-KAWAIIIIIII! ERES TAN TIERNO NARU-KUN!- dijo Samui con un toque tierno, el cual nunca había sacado a la luz

-prometeme que no te enojaras con ella si?- dijo Naruto repitiendo el jutsu

-esta bien. Pero promete me que terminaremos lo que empezamos si?- pregunto picara la rubia

-vale. Es un trato. Nos vemos después Sam-chan, Darui-sensei!- dijo despidiéndose de sus camaradas e ir en busca de Yugito..

Cuando la encontró, la encontró llorando a la sombra de un árbol. Cuando el Hoshigaki fue a dirigirle la palabra, paso lo siguiente…

-Maldito seas Naruto, rubio idiota, porque me heristes así!- gritaba muy enojada Yugito blandiendo un kunai, intentando apuñalar al rubio y un manto rojo hecho de chakra toxico comenzó a envolverla, mostrando una cola y un gran instinto asesino…

-de que hablas Yugito, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho. Les conté mi vida y son las primeras en aceptarme totalmente- decía el rubio tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Yugitopp

-te vi teniendo **relaciones con Samui!. Maldito pervertido rompecorazones!-** gritaba ahora Yugito blandiendo una katana, intentando cortar al rubio en dos. Ahora con su voz un poco distorsionada

-Yugito-chan!- grito el rubio metiéndola en un genjutsu inmovilizador, logrando contener a la rubia de coletas, pero no por mucho tiempo, debido al chakra que le estaba proporcionando su bijuu

- **QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?!. SON SUS PECHOS, O SU FORMA DE SER FRÍA, O SU CUERPO?-** preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Naruto confundido, intentando contener el chakra del bijuu

 **\- TAMBIEN TE AMOO NARUTO. ENTIENDEME. TU TAMBIEN ME VUELVES LOCA. SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO QUE ME AMES COMO YO LO HAGO RUBIO IMBECIL!-** gritaba la rubia con desesperacion

-Yugito-chan… tu también me gustas demasiado. Me encantas tanto como Samui. Pero como no puedo amar a una y desechar a la otra, he decidido tener varias novias y futuramente esposas. Por eso te quería buscar, para hablar sobre esto.. Yo también te amo Yugito-chan!- dijo el rubio firme y decidido

-PERO ES QUE NO PUEDES AMAR A UN MONSTRUO COMO YO!- grito ya llorando por las palabras del rubio que la hacia suspirar

-si te refieres al Nibi, no te considero como tal. Tu eres Yugito Nii, una de las mujeres mas locas, admirables ,bellas, hermosas y tiernas que he conocido ttebayo!- dijo seguro el rubio

Samui solamente estaba espiando la conversación entre estas dos, y le sorprendió enormemente que su rubio empezará un Harem. No se sentía triste por esto, ya que ella tenia la certeza de que en el gran corazón del rubio habría un lugar para ella

Por su parte Yugito estaba en shock. No podía creer que el supiera lo de el Nibi, o que ella era su jinchūriki. Pero lo que mas la sorprendió es aue no recibió las miradas de desprecio u odio por parte de los aldeanos cuando era pequeña, sino todo lo contrario. Una mirada de cariño, amor puro y sinceridad absoluta.

-E..en serio me amas tanto Naruto-kun?- pregunto al borde del llanto

-daría mi vida por ti mil y una veces, como también por Sam-chan, que se que en estos momentos nos esta espiando- dijo el Hoshigaki a la vez que ejecutaba un jutsu Doton y trajo a Samui, quien aun estaba sorprendida de que la hubieran detectado, hacia ellos

-Gracias Naru-kun!- dijeron ambas a la vez que le daban un gran y hermoso abrazo, a lo cual el acepto gustoso..

-bien chicas, yo invitó a comer algo ttebayo- dijo el rubio emocionado

-que biennn! Comen y no invitan. Y que paso con el entrenamiento?- pregunto Darui con su paciencia a punto de estallar

-perdone sensei- dijeron el rubio y las rubias

-perdonados. Pero a cambio tendrán que hacer el doble de entrenamiento. Tienen hasta las 3 pm. Si para esa hora no lo han completado, los voy a hacer estudiar en la academia de por vida!- grito exasperado Darui

-hai sensei!- gritaron los tres atemorizados. E inmediatamente poniéndose a realiza r su doble entrenamiento….

Y ya que nos hemos olvidado de Konoha, las cosas no van muy bien que digamos..

 **Mundo ninja: Konoha**

Desde la desaparición de Naruto, los ninjas de Konoha buscaron hasta el cansancio por los alrededores y dentro de la misma Konoha, por dos largos años, años en los cuales la ex-familia del rubio lo lamentaba profundamente..

 **Minato POV**

No lo podía creer. Mi hijo, mi primogénito, mi sangre, había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Y ni siquiera se acordó de su familia, su verdadera familia. Solo para desaparecer con aquella ex-ninja de kiri. Me hervía la sangre por dentro al saber de que ella lo había convencido para irse con el.

Durante dos maldito y largos años hice lo que pude para poder recolectar alguna información que me dijera algo sobre mi hijo, su estado, su residencia en este momento. Perdí toda esperanza de creer que estaba vivo a los cuatro años de su desaparicion. Justo cuando todo parecía perdido para mi y mi familia, mi sensei Jiraiya apareció y me dio información de suma importancia. Entro a mi despacho, sellamos la sala, y solo quedamos nosotros dos, sin la presencia de algún ambus o cualquier husmeante que pudiera escuchar tal información. Me dijo dos cosas: la primera, que mi hijo estaba vivo. Eso me alivio y me emociono de tal manera que sacudí a mi maestro bruscamente de felicidad. Luego de casi quebrarle los hombros, me dijo lo peor. Que en este momento era un ninja de Kumo. No lo podía creer. De Kumo. Me dijo que se infiltro como un comerciante y logro sacar información valiosa, aunque sin poder contactar con mi muchacho. Dijo que la que se hacia llamar su madre era de apellido Hoshigaki, lo cual me alarmó demasiado. Pero dijo que ella lo cuidaba y entrenaba muy bien. Y también me dijo que su equipo, junto con otro de Kumo, serian enviados a los exámenes chunnin aquí en Konoha, algo que me devolvió la esperanza. Luego me dijo que debía partir para seguir recuperando información valiosa sobre mi hijo.

Yo estaba asombrado. Quería ver hasta donde habia crecido mi retoño. Así que regrese a casa emocionado. Les llame rápidamente y les conté la noticia. Y sus reacciones….

 **Kushina POV**

No lo podía creer, mi sochi estaba vivo! Llore de la felicidad al saber de que mi hijo estaba con vida. Me prometí a mi misma que en cuanto lo viera le daría el cariño que nunca le di. Y mejor aun, mi otto-chan (romano de esposo) me dijo que el vendría a los exámenes chunnin este año. Lo cual me daria mas chances de recuperar a mi sochi. Solamente espero que el rencor hacia nosotros se haya esfumado…

 **Natsumi POV**

Aniki estaba vivo. Era increíble, pero cierto, no sabia si llorar o enojarme por esto, no sabia si hacerme la de oídos sordos o preocuparme y alegrarme por esto. Yo solamente quiero ver cuanto ha crecido y cuanto se habrá puesto de guapo…yo creo que estar para hacer….esperan un momento. En que estoy pensando. Definitivamente me estoy enloqueciendo, y las ocurrencias de Kurama con los sueños húmedos con mi hermano perdido, no ayudan en mucho….

 **Menma POV**

No lo podía creer. Ese inepto vivo? Jajajaja. Era una locura de mis padres. Yo creí que se le están aflojando los tornillos por tanto papeleo. De todas maneras. Nos dijeron de que la basura esa estaba vivo y que venia directamente para acá en unos cuantos meses. Definitivamente disfrutare estar aplastándolo como la cucaracha que es, siempre estando abajo del gran Menma Namikaze Uzumaki. Hijo del rayo amarillo y la habanero sangriento….

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero que les agrade y los vemos en la siguiente parte de este fic. Aaadios!

¿ **?- tal parece de que va a haber un trio el próximo cap… jejejejeje**

AF- eso esta mas claro que el agua. Oigan. Y a todas estas Virgo donde estará?...


	9. No chapter

**Buen día gente. Este no es un cap**

hellooo gente. No he podido subir cap ni ayer ni hoy por 2 razones:

-Estaba incapacitado por mi salud

-escribir capa en android no es facil ( **por eso es que hay errores ortográficos frecuentes...** )

Asi que unas horitas mas terde subiré cap. Y mañana sera doble. Espero y puedan comprender. Se les aprecia y tengan un muy buen día...!


	10. Chapter 8

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 8**

hellooooo people! Espero que estén bien. Aquí estamos en un nuevo cap de este fic. Hemos llegado a las 1.100 views. Eso no me lo esperaba. Ahora puedo morir en paz :"")...

 **¿?-idiota. No ves que si mueres no podrás escribir nunca mas. Huuuuhh. Dejemoslo mejor así...**

AF-felicitacion por ti brother. Sigue...sigue continuando el fic

Bueno. Cabe destacar que toy muy feliz y mushas, muchas gracias. Dicho sin mas, cooooomennnzemos!

-voy con todo!: personajes hablando

-( _es muy formidable_ ): personajes pensando

 **-** **chico no te rindas!:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hablando

 **-** ( _ **hay que** **tener cuidado mocoso**_ ): bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensado

Los personajes nombrados en este fic no me pertenecen. Son autoría y propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto...

 **Capitulo 8: dolor y descubrimientos**

Era un dia normal en Kumo. Hasta para el rubio suertudo protagonista. O al menos eso pensaba... Bajo por el rico olor que estaba subiendo desde la cocina hasta su habitación. Allí, encontró a su madre haciendo unos huevos con tostadas y jugo de naranja. Algo para empezar el día...

-buenos días Naru-chan! Como amanecistes?- pregunto la azabache a su hijo

-bien Kaa-chan! Veo que estas preparando unos de tus ricos y deliciosos desayunos ttebayo!- exclamo con alegría

La mujer solo se sonrojo por el cumplido. Hasta que su hijo se sentó y se puso serio...

-Kaa-chan sabes donde ha estado Virgo-chan toda esta semana?- pregunto preocupado y serio

-sólo se que ha estado trabajando como medic-nin en el hospital y por orden del Raikage se independizo- respondió la mujer

-tengo que ir a buscarla. Adiós Kaa-chan!- dijo el rubio saliendo de la casa

-espera sochi!- exclamo la mujer. Pero luego se calmo al ver que solo habían pequeñas evidencias de lo que fue el desayuno del rubio. Y la crema de cepillar y el cepillo de el, estaban recién usados. Cosa que la sorprendió enormemente...

-esa velocidad dejaría en ridículo al hiraishin del Yondaime en Konoha- comento con una risilla, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación por Virgo...

-( _hoy tu hijo va a sufrir una de las peores paliza de su vida JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ )- dijo la voz en su cabeza

-( _por que lo dices?_ )- pregunto a la voz

-( _yo se que tengo un temperamento fuerte. Pero ella...pobre de ti Naruto_ )- exclamó con un sentimientos de lastima aquella voz...

El rubio salio de su casa y fue a recoger a su Samui. Quien al verlo en la puerta, no pudo hacer otra cosa que saltarle encima, darle un beso muy candente y decirle que lo extrañaba, cosa que el rubio acepto sin miramientos.

-a mi también me da alegría verte Sam-chan. Me acompañas a la casa de Yu-chan para después recoger a una amiga?- pregunto el rubio un poco serio

La pelicorta al ver que había seriedad en el, dejo de lado sus celos y lo acompaño y guió hasta la casa de Yugito. Era un apartamento bastante bonito y bien mantenido. Al tocar, fue justamente a abrir Yugito, quien al ver a su rubio en la puerta de su casa, tuvo la misma reacción de Samui.

Ya explicándole a sus mujeres a quien iba a buscar y porque la iba a buscar, procedieron a ir al hospital. Cuando llegaron, preguntaron por Virgo, mientras que el guardia del hospital les dijo que pasaran y consultaran con el encargado de poner la asistencia, esto lo hizo y dijo con un profundo respeto al rubio...

Este, por su parte, se sentía feliz con aquel respeto que le brindaban solamente con la mirada, y olvidarse de todas las de desprecio y burla de Konoha. Era una sensación para no olvidar para el rubio...

-buenos días. Venimos a buscar a Virgo- dijo con preocupación el Hoshigaki

-Naruto-sama. Buen día. Si estas preguntando por Virgo, ella no ha vuelto desde hace una semana- dijo con respeto y preocupación el encargado

-NANI? Y usted sabe donde encontrarla?- preguntó el rubio al borde de la desesperación

-aquí esta su dirección- dijo entregándole una pequeña tableta de carton- cada uno de los que se inscriben deben dejar sus direcciones si hay alguna emergencia. Y por lo visto esta es una- dijo con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias ttebayo! Y por cierto,deja los formalismos si?. Hasta luego!- exclamo el Hoshigaki jalando a sus dos novias hacia la salida.

Ya en la entrada de la casa de Virgo, tocaron. Tocaron otra vez pero nadie respondio. Tocaron cinco veces mas y no respondieron. A lo que el rubio ya desesperado iba a tumbar la puerta con un jutsu de tierra, cuando dos cadenas brillantes jalaron a Yugito y a Samui hacia el terreno allí cercano, donde se perdieron de vista por las grandes rocas que allí habían...

El rubio iba a salir en sus búsquedas, cuando una bola semi ovalada choco directo contra su tronco y torax, y lo enterró varios metros sobre tierra...

-argghhh. Sueltanos por favor- exclamaba la rubio de coleta

-porque debería hacerlo?- pregunto furiosa la voz femenina

-porque no te hemos hecho nada por esto- grito ya consternada la rubia de coleta, debido al dolor y presión de la cadena

Samui, por su lado estaba intentando cortar la cadena que la sujetaba con un kunai, a lo que la voz solo dijo lo siguiente...

-estas cadenas no son normales, así que no servirán sus patéticos kunais...robahombres- dijo furiosa aun la voz

Ambas al oír el sufijo robahombres, se dieron cuentas de quien era ella..

-VIRGO-CHAN! DONDE HAS ESTADO? ME PREOCUPASTES TODA LA SEM...

no termino de decir la frase, ya que una patada de la misma Virgo lo mando a volar algunos metros hacia atrás

-Virgo-chan... Que rayos te pasa ttebayo!- grito desesperado el rubio al ver la cara de venganza que traia en su rostro su guardiana...

-callate. No tienes derecho a hablar Hoshigaki- esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del rubio. -te metistes con estas mujerzuelas cuando eras MIOOO!- grito ya perdiendo la paciencia y se podía apreciar que en sus ojos algo había cambiado. Su pupila ahora se había rasgado y ahora su iris era rojo, sus uñas se habían alargado un poco. Su cabello habia crecido un poco, se habia erizado y se volvio totalmente rojo. Esto asusto a Naruto, ya que sabia de que se podía tratar. Y si no hacia algo rápido, ella, el y sus novias lo iban a pagar muy caro...

Aprovechando la perdida de paciencia de Virgo, Yugito procedió a liberarse de la cadena, liberando también a Samui, que, ambas mandaron una patada doble por el punto ciego de Virgo. Cosa que no funciono. Esquivo las dos patadas que se avecinaban hacia ella, y tomo los dos pies autoras de aquella patada doble. Les dio un puñetazo bastante fuerte, una patada brutal a cada una y las soltó, haciendo que volaran y chocaran contra las piedras de sus alrededores, causándoles vario daños serio a las rubias...

-Virgo-chan. Detente, tienes que calmarte!- grito Naruto preocupado por la violencia que acababa de ver de su guardiana hacia sus dos novias

-tienes que calmarte, o si no algo muy malo podría ocurrirte. Tienes que calmarte Virgo-chan- dijo el rubio. Mientras que la había logrado calmar y le acariciaba el rostro..

-y...tu te CALMASTES **CUANDO ELLA TE PIDIO MAS ?-** Grito seguidamente de un golpe en el estomago hacia el rubio. Con su voz ya distorsionada...

- **TU TE CALMASTES CUANDO SEGUISTES TOCÁNDOLA Y GIMIENDO MIENTRAS ELLA TE HACIA LO MISMO ALLI? SI NO HUBIERA TOCADO LA ALARMA ESO HUBIERA TRRMINADO EN ALGO PEOR AUN!-** grito seguidamente de propinarle otro poderoso impacto, ahora en el rostro al Hoshigaki, quien solo podía gemir del dolor y botar sangre a grandes cantidades de su boca. Debido al daño interno que lo producían los golpes de su guardiana

-YA BASTA LOCA. NADIE GOLPEA A NARU-KUN DE ESA FORMA!- grito Yugito con los estribos en cero e intentando propinarle un golpe a Virgo

- **NARU-KUN? AHORA SI ESTOY FURIOSA GRRRR!-** grito Vivo ya fuera de si y con una capa de chakra maligno color carmesí alrededor de ella, formando dos orejas a un lado y el otro de su cabeza y una cola en su parte posterior del cuerpo

Luego de esto su velocidad aumento drásticamente, haciendo que Yugito la perdiera de vista y haciendo que le propinara un potente golpe que le partió bastantes costillas a Yugito, perdiendo ropa en el proceso. Debido al potente golpe, también toda la parte de la ropa que estaba puesta en su lado derecho de su costado se rasgo. Haciendo que su ropa interior de sus pechos se rasgara y se rompiera dejando ver cierta parte de su pecho derecho. El impacto fue muy poderoso. tanto así que quedo inconsciente y con sería heridas en su cuerpo..

Virgo estaba a punto de rematarla cuando le fue enviado un kunai con Raiton, cortesía de Samui, quien recientemente se levanto recuperándose un poco del golpe que la había propinado Virgo.

- **VOY A DISFRUTAR MOLIENDOTE LOS HUESOS PERRA ROBAHOMBRES!-** grito Virgo con la voz distorsionada, a la vez aue salia con su súper velocidad en su manto bijuu, logrando así desaparecer de la vista de Samui, quien solo pudo recibir el impacto en su brazo izquierdo, el cual se rompió debido a la fuerza del golpe. Pero esto no le basto a Virgo, quien encima de Samui, quemándola con el chakra maligno expulsado por su cuerpo. De otro golpe con el talón de sus sandalias ninja le quebró el otro brazo, haciendo aue Samui gritara del dolor insoportable en su brazo, mientras aue Virgo solo sonreía violentamente al ver el sufrimiento de Samui.

Naruto se había recuperado de los golpes de su guardiana. Noto que tenia tres costillas rotas debido a los golpes que le propino Virgo. Dedujo que ella tenia chakra del kyūbi debido a sus ojos y la forma del manto de aquel chakra. Vio a Yugito en un estado lamentable y rapidamdnte procedió a hacer el jutsu de invocación...

-buen día Naruto-san- exclamo la madre de Toneri.- para que me has invocado?- pregunto la mujer

-necesito que cures y cuides a Yu-chan. Volveré mas tarde- dijo Naruto mientras impulsaba sus pies y su velocidad con Füton..

Samui no podía soportar el dolor de sus piernas y brazos rotos, cortesía de Virgo, quien solo poseías una sonrisa de una psicópata. Iba a perder el conocimiento cuando Virgo se lo impidió. Colocando una pequeña descarga a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus nervios reaccionarán y no pudiera quedar inconsciente.

- **HASTA AQUI LLEGÓ TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA. MUERE ZORRA!-** grito Virgo a punto de dar el golpe final a Samui, cuando escucharon ambas a la voz del rubio, que decía:

- **Fūin tsuki: fūin itsutsu ten aki:** ( _sello de la luna: sellado de los cinco puntos del vacío_ )- grito el rubio poniendo su mano que estaba envuelta en una luz negra y con llamas en la punta de sus dedos, en el pecho de virgo, que al ser sellado el chakra que la envolvía, cayo inconsciente.

Mientras que Naruto estaba mirando el estado de Samui, conversaba con ella:

-Nar.. Naru-kun. Ya se termino de enojar Virgo?- pregunto con una voz débil la rubia al rubio

-si Sam-chan. Acabe de sellar su chacra con un jutsu nuevo. ( **AUTORIA DE NIGHTKILLA XD** ). Pero me preocupas mas tu. Que en este momento tienes demasiados daños internos.

-Naruto-san. Ya acabe de curar a Yugito Nii como usted me lo pidió. Ahora déjeme revisarla a ella- dijo la Madre de Toneri

-Gracias Shumika-san. Haga todo lo que este a su alcance- dijo el rubio mientras salia a ver el estado de Yugito

-YU-CHAN! Es bueno verte de pie ttebayo!- grito el rubio con emoción

-a...a mi también me gusta Naru-kun!- exclamo alegre y adolorida la rubia de coleta

-me preocupe mucho por ti. Y como es que te recuperastes tan rápido?- preguntó

-eres tonto o olvidadizo? Recuerda que soy aun una jinchūriki. Nibi me ayudó en mi recuperacion- dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón a Naruto

-es verdad ttebayo. Vamos a ver a Samui- dijo el rubio

-espera un momento Naru-kun. Vistes ese chakra?- pregunto Yugito consternada

-Si. No cabe duda. Es el chakra del kyūbi. Pero mi pregunta es. Como lo ha conseguido?

-debemos preguntárselo cuando despierte...

-listo. Ya cure tus heridas y tus huesos están en su lugar y como nuevos. Me despido. Despide a Naruto-san de mi parte!- exclamo Shumika mientras desaparecía en una bola de humo

-como estas Sam-chan?- pregunto preocupado el rubio

-estoy bien. Gracias a ti y a Shumika-san. No se como hizo, pero me volvió a reparar mis huesos en cuestión de minutos- dijo ella sorprendida y agradecida

-eso es porque ella es especialista en medicina desde pequeña- dijo el despreocupadamente

-NARUTO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?- pregunto exaltado al ver el lugar destruido y a Yugito y Samui apaleadas

-Nada jiji. Simplemente un combate de entrenamiento dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus novias asentían, cosa que el agradeció

-ummm ya veo, pero aun así quiero que vayan al hospital y limpien el desastre. ME OYERON?!- pregunto y mando el Raikage

-s...sii jiji- respondió Naruto temblando al ver el temperamento de su abuelo adoptivo

 **En el hospital: Kumo**

Naruto estaba sentado viendo mientras que Yugito y Samui eran atendidas.

-ellas están fuera de peligro Raikage. Lo que nos preocupa es el estado de Virgo. Al parecer... Ella es una semi-jinchūriki.

-NANII?- preguntaron los cuatro a la vez

-si. Como ya lo dije. Ella es una semi-jinchūriki. Pero su piel y órganos internos sufrieron un daño tremendo al descontrolar el chakra de su bestia- dijo sabia y preocupadamente el medico- lo siento...pero ella va a morir en un par de días. Su cuerpo colapsara- dijo con tristeza el medico

-eso no va a pasar ttebayo! Yo la voy a salvar- grito exaltado

-Naruto-sama. Entiendo su preocupación. Pero sus células se reprodujeron demasiadas veces cuando el chakra que la envolvía destruia su piel y órganos, para volverlos a reconstruir- no existe ninja medico en el mundo que pueda reparar eso- dijo con tristeza y preocupación el medico

-yo si. Lo siento Toneri, pero esto es una situación de vida o muerte- dijo Naruto mientras que su sello del sol y la luna brillaban, y el exclamaba unas palabras ( **yeahh! Traficando rimas! XD!** )::

- **Fūin akeru: dai karada shinda:** ( _sello del amanecer: regeneración del cuerpo muerto_ )- exclamo mientras el sello del sol y el sello de la luna daban un brillo parecido al de un amanecer, luego esa luz entró en Virgo y comenzó a regenerar sus células y órganos a un nivel estable. Luego de esto, Naruto cayo agotado y Virgo comenzó a despertar

-Virgo-chan... Estas...mejor?-pregunto el rubio mientras jadeaba, recuperándose del cansancio provocado por la técnica ( **AUTORIA DE NIGHTKILLA X2** )

-SI...- respondio ella. Pero al acordarse de lo que habia sucedido con ella y las novias de su rubio, decidio pedir siceras disculpas a el y a sus novias -OHH NO...PERDONENME. NO SABIA LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO! SIMPLEMENTE ME DEJE LLEVAR POR LAS EMOCIONES!- gritaba Virgo mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba a los pies de todos los presentes, sorprendiéndolos

-no es necesario. Yo también me pondría asi si me quitaran a mi rubio idiota- dijo Yugito con una sonrisa

-yo también, así que...no hay que disculparse, mucho menos humillarte de esa manera ante nosotros- dijo Samui con una pequeña, pero perceptible sonrisa

-e...en... En serio me perdonarían? Casi las mato a las dos!- dijo Virgo apenada

-No pasa nada. Te lo repetimos, pero cabe destacar que eres muy fuerte- dijo con admiración Samui

-si, lo mismo digo. Pero tendrás que confesarnos algunas preguntas. Vale?- dijo un poco sería Yugito

-bueno. De verdad. Muchas gracias!- dijo Virgo con lagrimas en los ojos

-si ustedes la disculpan, yo no puedo interferir- dijo el Raikage serio

-ohh vamos jiji, sabemos que quieres sonreír. Vamosss... Hazlo. No hay ningún problema- dijo Naruto apenando y sonrojando al Raikage

-este...yooo.. Ahhrggg ya basta!- grito el Raikage mientras le daba un codazo de electricidad de lleno en el rostro al rubio, lo cual hizo que este saliera despedido y atravesara las paredes del edificio, mandándolo directo a su casa.

-que bueno Raikage-sama. Necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas a Virgo y no podía estar Naruto presente- dijo Yugito mostrándole su dedo pulgar hacia arriba al Raikage, a lo cual el asintió con una sonrisa

-bueno. Ya que estamos a solas... Dinos. Estas enamorada de Naruto?- pregunto Samui -Dinos. No hay problema, estamos entre amigos

-ettooo... Yo... Pues si. Yo estoy enamorada de Naruto ciegamente- dijo Virgo al rojo vivo

-jejejejep eso ya lo sabiamos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante Yugito

-y si sabían entonces para que preguntan!?- pregunto exaltada y sonrojada Virgo

-para aclararalgunascosas- dijo Yugito rapidamente -ejem... Como y porque te convertistes en una semi-jinchūriki del kyūbi?- pregunto Samui

-pues se los voy a explicar. Cuando Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki fueron a sellar al kyūbi en los hermanos biológicos de Naru-kun, el que estuvo mas tiempo al chakra dañino del kyūbi fue Naruto. Ese chakra es dañino en si, mientras que la persona no sea un jinchūriki. Como Naru-kun están siendo afectado por este chakra, decidí absorber gran parte de este, mientras que Naru-kun era expuesto a el. Por eso es que soy una semi-jinchūriki- dijo Virgo con total sinceridad

-ahhhhmmm ya veo, por eso se manifestó así cuando nos distes aquella paliza- comentó Yugito con una pequeña risilla

-si. Por eso es que tengo el chakra del kyūbi- respondió Virgo

-bueno. Ya aclarado este punto, este sera un secreto rango A. No se puede comentar ni siquiera con Darui. Entendido?- pregunto el Raikage, recibiendo un Hai de todos los presentes.

Así concluyo esta pequeña pelea y secreto de Virgo...

Naruto, estaba siendo atendido por su madre, dado que el impacto que recibió de su jiji fue bastante poderoso. Tanto, que aun estaba con pequeños residuos eléctricos en sus nervios y cuerpo

-auchh. Duele Kaa-chan. ttebayo!- exclamaba el rubio, mientras su madre sobaba las contusiones de su rostro

-lo siento pero es por tu bien Naru-chan- dijo sencillamente la mujer

Naruto ya le había contado sobre el incidente de Virgo y sus novias a su madre, la cual se lo tomo bien debido al final de lo que le conto Naruto. Entonces justo en ese momento llegaron Samui, Yugito y Virgo detras, escondida de la madre de Naruto

-buen día Samui-chan, Yugito-chan y Virgo-chan. Sientanse como en casa- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable

-buen dia- dijeron las tres a la misma vez

-no tienes algo que decirme Virgo-chan?- pregunto curiosa Shizuma

-Perdoname Shizuma-sama. No sabia lo que estaba haciendo. De verdad. Le pido perdon!- dijo la pelirrosada

-no pasa nada. Te perdonamos, pero eso si, trata de medir tus celos hacia ellas o si no las vas a salir matando

-Hai Shizuma-sama

-solo diganme Shizuma-chan o simplemente Shizuma- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, mientras traía un plato con bocadillos para todos los presentes.

Se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que paso en el incidente, hasta que llegó un escolta del Raikage, diciendo que era urgente verlos en su oficina, después de esto desapareció en un shunshin de Raiton

Luego de terminar de comer, partieron hacia la torre del Raikage...

-que paso jiji. Para que nos mandastes a llamar?- pregunto curioso el ojiazul

-es por que es una razón muy importante. Se trata sobre los exámenes chunnin- dijo serio el Raikage -van a ser dentro de 4 meses- termino de decir el corpulento Raikage

-y eso es nada mas?- preguntaron los rubio y la pelirrosada

-la razón por la cual tellame urgentemente, es porque...se van a realizar en...Konoha

Y hasta aqui el cap. Espero que les guste. Estoy muy feliz. Gracias por todo el apoyo a este fic. Mas tarde nos vemos con otro. Y después de eso, con otro.. A propósito. He encontrado una pagina que me ha servido para las traducciones de los jutsus, del español latinoamericano al romaji. Es por eso que se las vengo a recomendar, pero con algunos contraste..:

1-no pongan el jutsu completo, que no se los va a traducir. Tienen que buscar palabra por palabra

2-la pagina no traduce palabras como: de, por, la, etc... Así que simplemente buscan las palabras claves del jutsu que quiera crear o traducir y lo ponen en su fic

3- el link de la pagina se los intentare poner en la descripcion del fic. Si ven el org separado en la descripción, lo ponen junto y listo. Ya que fanfiction no me deja ponerlo bien. Así que ya saben. El org es junto, lo demás lo escriben normal en su navegador y les aparecerá la pagina, si es que les funciona... Dicho esto, me despido aquí, hasta unas horitas mas tarde!...

 **¿?- ya hacia falta que estuviéramos en la acción...**

AF-estoy de acuerdo...

 **¿?-jay jay jay. Como le dará a Naruto esa noticia. Veremos en el siguiente cap...**


	11. Chapter 9

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 9**

yoooo! Estamos aquí con otro cap de nuevo. En un par de horas subiré otro. Ya estamos en las 1.300 views, 12 reviews, 15 favoritos y 13 followers!. Estoy tan feliz! Gracias a todos por sus lecturas. Sin mas que decir, comencemos...

 **¿?-se prendió esta m...**

AF-nada de palabrotas. Sabes que fanfiction nos sancionara y nos mandara a todos a valer ve...

 **Nightkilla:** _dices que nada de groserías y eres tu el que le sigues el ejemplo... Esta gente..._

-ya volví!: personajes hablando

-( _esto es de lo mejor!_ ): personajes pensando

- **Basura humana!:** bijuu/invocación/¿? Hablando

-( _ **No sabes con quien te estas metiendo..**_ ) bijuu/invocación/¿? Pensando

Los personajes aquí nombrados son autoría de Mashashi Kishimoto y el autor de Fairy Tail. Que luego buscare su nombre porque es muy _mendokuse_ y luego me sancionan...arggghhh maldita sea. Se me están pegando las frases de Shikamaru...en fin T_T comencemos...

 **Capitulo 9: misión y encuentro**

-los exámenes chunnin se celebran este año en... Konoha. Por lo tanto, su sensei durante este evento sera Darui. Así que Shizuma-san tendrá que ir desde ahora para lograr acomodar el hotel y las cosas antes de que el equipo 3 de Kumo llegue hasta allá. Por eso es una misión rango C. Su duración sera hasta que empiecen los exámenes. Puedes alistar tus cosas y partir hoy o mañana hacia Konoha- dijo serio el Raikage

-Hai Raikage-sama. Partiré mañana. Quiero pasar un poco mas de tiempo con mi hijo y sus novias- dijo ella un poco triste porque dejaría de ver a su hijo.

-esta buen. Te lo dejare pasar por hoy por el motivo de que te tendrás que separar de tu hijo 4 meses. Pero mañana partes a primera hora, escoltada por los mejores escoltas que tengo- dijo firme el musculoso

-pero Raikage-sama. Si manda a sus mejores escoltas. Quienes serán los próximos mientras estos no estén?- preguntó confundida la azabache

-no te preocupes. Tengo a los mejores del mundo- dijo el Raikage con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al equipo Darui

-ohhh ya veo. Entonces iré a aprovechar el tiempo que me queda antes de partir. Con su permiso Raikage-sama- dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba del lugar

-ya se pueden retirar. Todos excepto tu Naruto- dijo serio otra vez el Raikage.

Todos se retiraron, excepto el Raikage, sus escoltas y Naruto

-ohhh jiji. No es justo. Yo quería ir a comer ramen con mi madre y...

-tus novias? Si. Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Desde mañana vas a entrenar conmigo en mi campo de entrenamiento personal. Vas hacerte muy fuerte. No solamente en lo físico, sino en lo intelectual y lo demás. Va a ser duro, pero dará sus resultados. Aceptas?- dijo muy seriamente el Raikage

-acepto jiji. Me haré mas fuerte y demostrare a Konoha lo que es la voluntad del rayo de Kumogakure no sato ttebayo! Exclamo eufórico el rubio, mientras estrechaba la mano del su jiji en señal de aceptacion

-hecho. Mañana a las 5:00 am en esta torre. Aquí nos encontraremos- dijo el Raikage

-Hai- le respondió el rubio mientras salia de la oficina y dejaba otra vez al Raikage en su papeleo, quien solo hizo un gruñido de fastidio al ver toda la montaña de papeles que lo esperaba

-ARRGHHH NO EXISTE LA CURA PARA ACABAR CON EL PAPELEO?- pregunto exaltado y derrotado el Raikage

-si la hay. Y yo la se- dijo Naruto enigmáticamente

-dime, dime omago-kun dime!- dijo postrándose a sus pies

-tienes que darme algo a cambio- dijo el rubio

-te daré mis mejores técnicas. Pero por favor dame la cura para acabar esta interminable tortura- dijo rogando el Raikage

-esta bien...el secreto para acabar con tu interminable enemigo:el papeleo es...-le susurro en el oído lo siguiente- kage bunshin

-...

-estas bien jiji?- pregunto preocupado al ver a su jiji estático

-GRACIASSS! DE VERDAD NARITO TE DEBO LA VIDAAA! ERES DE LO MEJORRR! GRACIAS. POR FIN PODRE DERROTARLO Y SER LIBRREE! YOYAHOOO!- grito con tanta emoción

-lo se. Soy el mejor jejejeje- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de triunfo

-TIENES DERECHO A NO ENTRENAR UN MES Y TENER RACIONES ILIMITADAS DE RAMEN POR UN AÑOOO!- exclamo el moreno mientras hacia unos clones y los ponía a trabajar- ADIOS OMAGO-KUN!

-jej...jejejejeje...jajajajajajaj...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esto es lo mejor! Me pregunto como reaccionará Darui-sensei cunado le diga esta esplendida noticia...

-LLEGASTES NARU-CHAN!- exclamó la mujer mientras le daba un enorme abrazo a su hijo

-si Kaa-chan...volvi- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste

-y porque esa cara sochii?- pregunto la azabache preocupada

-es que...te vas y me dejas aquí soloo...

-no te quedaras solo. Estaremos en constante comunicación y estarás con Virgo-chan. Verdad- preguntó la pelinegra a la pelirrosada

-h..hai- dijo nerviosa

-y además tus dos novias te harán muuuyyy buena compañía!- dijo la mujer con picardía

-h...haii- dijeron aoenadas las rubias

-kaa-chan, no es que me moleste, pero porque Virgo-chan se quedara aquie en casa?- preguntó curioso el rubio

-esto lo autorizo Raikage-sama por el incidente de celos. Esto causo que su apartamento quede destruido por la destrucción que causaron tórtolos. Además Virgo-chan estará en el equipo Darui- termino de decir la mujer

-por nosotras no hay problema- dijeron las rubias

-por mi tampoco kaa-chan- dijo el rubio

-esta bien. Entonces Virgo estar en el equipo Darui- termino de decir Darui, quien acababa de llegar

-Darui-sensei. Que haces aquí?- pregunto desconfiado el rubio

-etto...yo...quería despedir...despedirme de Shizuma-chan- dijo sudando frío a causa de la mirada del rubio

-ohhh que lindo Darui-kun. Es muy lindo de tu parte- dijo sonrojada la azabache

-si si. Ya te despedisteis de mi Kaa-chan. Ahora alejate. No me gusta que estes a menos de 3 metros de distancia de ella- dijo con una mirada desconfiada el rubio

-Naru-channn. Tenemos que hablar de esto otra vez?- dijo un poco triste- ya sabes que Darui a mi me agrada bastante, así que por favor te pido, por hoy, que me dejes darle un beso- dijo ella haciendo un puchero..

-NOOO! ESO NADA. NI PORQUE ME HAGAS EL JUTSU OJITOS DE CACHORRO TR LO VOY A PERMITIR!- dijo ya exaltado Naruto

-ESO NO LO DECIDES TU JOVENCITO. SOY LIBRE DE SER FELIZ CON CUALQUIERA. ENTENDIDO?- grito la azabache

-HMP. ME VOY!- dijo Naruto saliendo por la ventana

-( _uhnmmmmm que voy a hacer contigo Naru-chan. Darui-kun es un buen hombre. Yo solo quiero que entiendas de que yo también quiero ser feliz..._ )- pensó triste la mujer

-voy a animarlo Shizuma-san- dijo Virgo saliendo oír la misma ventana

-esta bien- dijo la mujer

-porque no me puedo acercar a ti Shizuma-chan. No soy un pervertido o que quiera tener malas intenciones contigo y lo sabes. Soloespero que Naruto pueda tomarse bien la noticia...

 **Alejado de allí...**

-Maldita sea. Yo solo quiero que Kaa-chan no sufra. Solo quiero que ella sea feliz pero no confió del todo en Darui-sensei!- dijo Naruto destrozando una roca con solo fuerza física

-Naruto-kun. Deberías dejar también que tu madre sea feliz. Que experimente. No todo el tiempo puede hacer el papel de madre en su vida. Ella es muy joven aun. Tiene todo el derecho a enamorarse. Deja la que ella misma descubra y cometa errores- dijo sabia y preocupada mente Virgo

-uhmmmmmm lo se Virgo-chan. Yo lo único que quiero es que no sufra... Yo solo quiero protegerla como ella lo ha hecho conmigo- dijo suspirando y triste el rubio- pero esta bien. Voy a oermitirlo-

-eso esta muy bien!. Regresemos!- dijo animadamente la pelirrosada

 **De vuelta en la casa de Shizuma...**

-Kaa-chan... Perdoname. No debí hacer tal escandalo. Estas en todo tu derecho. Pero entiendeme, yo también te quiero proteger como las hecho conmigo- dijo el rubio

-lo entiendo Naru-chan. Pero yo también quiero experimentar. Soy jovenn! Pero Disculpame tu también por haberte gritado de esa forma- dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-disculpada Kaa-chan...

-y ahora que estamos todos bien vamos a hacer la despedida para Shizuma-san!- grito Yugito con su clásica alegría

-Gracias chicas. Los voy a extrañar a todos!- dijo la azabache con un deje de tristeza

-la extrañaremos Shizuma-san. De verdad- dijo con una sonrisa la de pec...digo Samui

-entonces, yo voy a preparar la comida!- dijo Yugito

-yo ayudare a Yugito- exclamo Naruto

-No Naru-chan. Tu iras a comprar algunas especias- dijo Shizuma

-pero si hay de so...

-no renieges y hazlo...

-esta bien...

-Darui-kun. Lo podrías acompañar?- dijo con una sonrisa Derrite corazones

-esta bien...

-Samui-chan. Podrías ayudar a Yugito-chan?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Hai- respondió la rubia

-Virgo-chan. Acompañame. Voy a hablar algo contigo

 **En la habitación de Naruto...**

-ahora si Virgo-chan. De lo que venia a hablarte era de...

 **En la cocina...**

-de que crees que estarán hablando ellas dos Yugito?

-No lo se Samui. Bahh. No creo que sea de total importancia

 _En eso sale Virgo totalmente roja y fantaseando..._

-Virgo! Que tienes. Que te paso?- pregunto alarmada Yugito al ver el estado de su compañera

-na...nada Yugito-san- dijo totalmente ida y sonrojada la pelirrosada

 _Desde la habitación de Naruto, Shizuma exclama:_

-Yugito-chan! Ven aquí. Tengo algo que decirte!

-ya voy Shizuma-san!- dijo Yugito, yendo a aquella habitación

 _Luego de unos minutos, sale Yugito igualmente sonrojada e ida que Virgo..._

-te encuentras bien Yugito?- preguntó confundida y preocupada Samui

-s...si Samui. N...no pasa nada- respondió ida Yugito

 _Desde la misma habitacion, Shizuma llama, pero esta vez a Samui..._

-Samui-cahnn! Ven aquí. Tengo algo que decirte también!- gritó la azabache desde aquella habitación

-ya voy para allá Shizuma-san!- respondió ella, caminando hacia aquella dirección

 _Luego de otros minutos, aparece Samui brutalmente sonrojada, y con una expresión de fantasía en el rostro..._

-Shizuma-san nos dio esa clase de consejos a todas. Verdad?- pregunto Samui aun con el brutal sonrojo

-Hai- respondieron las otras dos en similares condiciones

-buenooo!- exclamo Shizuma saliendo de la habitación del rubio- ya que recibieron mis consejos, pongan los a prueba durante estos cuatro meses. Entendido?- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara, mientras que sus aprendices asentían..

-Kaa-chan. Ya llegamos. Estas especias estaban al otro lado de Kumo ttebayo!- exclamo Naruto mientras sacaba las especias y se sentaba en un sofá a descansar

También noto que sus chicas no podían mantenerle la mirada como siempre,adbrazoseee que su madre tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro, cosa que le indico que el sonrojo y el hecho de que sus rubias y Virgo no le pudieran dirigir la mirada, estaban relacionadas con esa sonrisa de su madre...

-bien. Pues a comenzar a terminar los detalles- dijo Yugito

-yo ire a ayudar a Yugito- dijo Virgo

-Yo iré a decorar- dijo Darui

-yo me iré a cambiar para la ocasion- dijo despreocupadamente Naruto

Samui por su parte estaba indecisa. Quería terminar lo que empezó con su rubio hace dos semanas. Pero también tenia miedo de que alguno de los presentes los descubriera teniendo relaciones. Pero la humedad en sus partes bajas la obligo mas a tirar hacia la primera opción..

Naruto se estaba cambiando, cuando sintió que alguien entro a su habitación. Dio media vuelta y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Samui semi vestida. Simplemente traia puesta encima su falda y peto de malla de ninja, y sus sandalias, además de su ropa interior..

-Ho...hola Naru-kun. Recuerdas que me prometisteis que íbamos a terminar lo que empezamos hace algunos días?- pregunto Samui con una voz lujuriosa, haciendoqaue Naruto poco a poco se vaya poniendo en modo TITAN!. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para Samui. Quien solo atino a decir:

-ya tan rápido estas despertando Naru-kun, veo que no estas en forma- dijo Samui fingiendo una cara de decepción

Naruto, estaba totalmente excitado. Ver esa faceta oculta de Samui solamente para el lo ponía en marcha y alborotaba al máximo sus hormonas...

-me lo dice la bella joven que desde que estaba en la sala, estaba húmeda en sus partes bajas- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, la cual derroto a Samui

-entonces...

-vamos a terminar esto. Es una promesa ttebayo

Naruto rápidamente se acerco y comenzó una batalla de lenguas entre ele y Samui, quien solo después de unos segundos, cedió el acceso a la lengua de Naruto para explorar su boca de nuevo. Cabe destacar que Naruto besaba a Samui con mucha maestría y talento natural. Luego procedió a cambiar de posición, quedando Naruto detrás de Samui, aun estando erguidos

Gracias a esto Naruto pudo acercar su miembro a las carnosas y bien formadas nalgas de Samui, lo cual excito en sobremanera a ambos. Luego de esto Naruto comenzó a dar pequeños besos y mordiscos en el lobulo izquierdo de Samui, quien solo al sentir esto, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda hasta sus partes bajas, uno muy agradable..

-ahhh...mmm mmmm...Naru-kun donde...donde conseguistes tanta experiencia...ahhhh- decía entre gemidos Samui, a lo que Naruto respondió

-No lo se Sam-chan, es talento natural- dijo Naruto orgulloso

-ahora te demostrare que el trabajo duro vence al talento- dijo Samui excitada y decidida

-eso ya lo veremos...

Naruto quito el peto de malla y el sostén que tenia Samui. Luego procedió a agarrar delicadamente el pecho derecho, y comenzar a amasarlo suavemente, además de darle pequeños y suaves pellizcos ocasionales, cosa que sobre estimulo a Samui, quien a su vez, estaba a punto de llegar a un potente orgasmo

Con su otra mano, el rubio procedió a agarrar una de sus carnosas y redondas nalgas, lo cual llevo totalmente Samui a su primer orgasmo del día. Haciendo que esta soltara de su interior bastantes fluidos orgasmicos y sus pies se debilitaran por la sensación..

-Me vengoooo Naru-kun!- exclamo la rubia, dejando salir una buena cantidad de fluidos orgasmicos

Pero antes de aue se cayera, Naruto ya la tenia en sus brazos, poniéndola en su cama..

-ya tan rápido Sam-chan? Me decepcionas- dijo Naruto fingiendo decepción

-e...eso nunca! No me voy a rendir!- exclamo Samui, mientras que de un solo manotazo le bajo los pantalones a su rubio, cosa aue lo sorprendió, pero antes de aue el pudiera decir palabra, Samui le quito también la camiseta que llevaba y procedió a quitarle la ropa interior también...

-ohhhhh. Así que esto era lo que tenias guardado para nosotras ehhh?- pregunto lujuriosa y juguetonamente- desde aquí calculo que son 6 pulgadas (15 cm). Eso es bastante!- dijo excitada la rubia

-y ahora mi turno...

Samui comenzó a acariciar el pene de su rubio con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba los huevos del mismo. Provocándole así un placer excepcional al rubio, quien solo podía gemir excitado ante el masaje de su novia

-ohbhbbhh...Sam-chan... Eres muy buena en esto tambien- gemía el rubio

-ahora la parte dos- dijo la rubia mientras procedía a darle lenguetazos al pene del rubio, quien se sentía en el cielo de nuevo. Luego Samui empezó a devorar la punta y luego desde la punta hasta la base, lo cual provoco la sobreexcitación del rubio. Samui comenzó a chupar el miembro, mientras aue con su mano derecha masturbaba desde la mitad hasta la base, y con la mano izquierda le daba masajes alternados a los huevos. Todo esto provoco una sola reacción del rubio:

-ahhhhhhhh...Sam-chan... Me VENGOOOOO!- exclamó el rubio mientras tomaba el pelo de la cabeza de Samui, haciendo que su cabeza bajara hasta la punta de su pelvis, tragando todo su pene en el proceso y eyaculando en la garganta de Samui. Lo cual la dejo gustosa y con ganas de mas

-ahora es mi turno Sam-chan ttebayo!- dijo el rubio excitado, levantando y poniendo a Samui en una pose invertida, mas conocida como el 69. Ahí el rubio comenzó a hacerle sexo oral a la rubia, quien aun estaba húmeda debido a la descarga de semen que recibió en su boca y garganta.

Naruto comenzó a acaraciar la zona interna de los muslos de Samui, mientras que lamia la vagina sin vello de Samui, y ocasionalmente daba pequeñas lamidas al clítoris de la rubia. Torturando sexualmente a la rubia y llenándola de placer

-ahhhh Naru-kun sigue lamiendo mi clítoris por favor!- decía entre gemidos y suplicas la rubia al rubio, quien solo respondio:

-te recuerdo que yo soy quien te esta haciendo sexo oral, y eso quiere decir que yo decido que hacerte ttebayo- dijo Naruto, sin hacerle caso

Samui ya estaba llegando al limite del orgasmo, cuando Naruto por fin hizo caso a los deseos de Samui, lamiendo intensamente el clítoris de la rubia, mientras introducía un dedo en la vagina, y con su otra mano acariciaba uno de los grandes pechos de Samui, quien sólo pudo...

-ahhhhhhh Naru-kun... ME VENGOOO!- exclamaba fuertemente la rubia, quien solo tomo del pelo de la cabeza a Naruto e hizo que introdujera su lengua en su vagina, haciendo que beba el néctar que salia de esta.

-eso fue in...increible Naru-kun! Ahora vamos al platillo principal- dijo la rubia mientras se posicionaba para que el la penetrara, cosa que el entendió de inmediato

-tienes razón ttebayo

El rubio acomodo su pene en la entrada de la vagina de su novia y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente.

-ahhhh...despacio Naru-kun. Recuerda que aun soy virgen- dijo Samui mientras sentía un leve dolor al ser penetrada. Dolo que cambio por una excitación a medida que pasaron un par de minutos.

-ahhhhhhhmmmm...mas rápido Naru-kun... Ahhhhh!- exclamaba la rubia a medida que iba subiendo y bajando del erecto oene del rubio

-ohhhhhhh Sam-chan... Eres muy apretada ttebayo!- decía el rubio mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus penetradas

Después de unos minutos, Naruto cambio de posición a Samui, poniéndola acostada y levantándola, sin perder el ritmo de la penetracion.

Ahora en esta nueva posición Naruto podía sentir como llegaba mas adentro de Samui, logrando tocar la entrada de su útero, cosa que excito demasiado a Samui, quien no soporto y dejo salir un nuevo orgasmo

-ahhhhhh Sam-chan ya casi llego... Ahhh!- gemía el rubio apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

Naruto seguía con la penetración, a la vez que masturbaba a Samui, haciendo que tenga varios orgasmos seguidos, a tal punto de que no podía continuar penetrandola por la vagina, cosa que desanimo un poco al rubio, quien estaba al borde de su clímax..

Samui, aun con lo ultimo que le quedaba de conciencia antes de perderla por las sensaciones que le hizo experimentar su rubio, se acerco a su pene y lo metió entre sus pechos, excitándolos en gran manera, haciendo que la excitación en el volviera

-ahhhhhh Sam-chan. Que gran idea ttebayo ahhhhh!- decía entre gemidos el rubio y sonrojado porque era su primera vez que le hacían masturbación con los pechos, sobretodo con los grandes pechos de su novia, cosa que se sentía muy bien..

-ahhhhhhhh Sam-chan ya casi, más rápido, baja los mas rápido por favor ahhhhhhh!- decía Naruto al borde del clímax

-yo también no puedo mas!- decía la rubia con su vagina humedecida al punto del orgasmo, debido a que cuando masturbaba a su novio, sus pechos se ponían muy sensibles, haciendo que se excitada al sentir el roce del pene de su rubio y sus pechos...

-ammmmmm Sam-chan me VENGOOOO!- exclamaba el rubio al sentir como su pene se hinchiba y liberaba una gran cantidad de semen sobre Samui, en su rostro, cabello y pechos

-yo también me vengoo!- decía Samui mientras soltaba otra cantidad de fluidos orgasmicos en el piso y cayendo al piso cansada y sudada y salpicada del semen de su rubio

Naruto la levanto del piso y la acostó a su lado, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le decía unas palabras que llenaban el corazón de la rubia de felicidad y amor...

-te amo demasiado mi _**Tenshi kinpatsu:** (ángel rubia)_

-yo también te amo Naru-kun!- decía la rubia.

En este momento ya ambos estaban cansados por sus recientes actividades, así que rápidamente fueron cayendo al mundo del sueño, mientras se abrazaban

 **1 hora después...**

Shizuma y los demás ya habían acabado. Pero estaban preocupados porque hacia una hora el par de rubios no bajaban. Así que Shizuma decidió subir a ver que pasaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los dos estaban desnudos y en la cama dormidos, mientras aue el suelo tenían fluidos de ambos y también algunas sabanas, así que con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa picara, aprovechando la cercanía de las cabezas de ambos, les susurro al oído:

-si no se despiertan Yugito-chan y Virgo-chan van a venir y los vana aver así...

-Ya estamos despiertos ttebayo!- gritaba el rubio mientras se avergonzaba al ver a su madre mirándolos con una sonrisa picara

-Kaa-chan! Que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto tapándose con las sabanas y tapando a Samui, quien recién se había despertado

-nada. Simplemente me preocupe porque no habían bajado tórtolos. A propósito Samui-chan. Utilizasteis los consejos que te di sobre tus pechos?- preguntó picara la mujer

-h...hai Shizuma-san. Si los utilice. Y me sirvieron de mucho- dijo con un brutal sonrojo en su rostro

-Kaa-chan! Por favor nos dejarías darnos un baño y después bajar?- preguntó apenado el rubio

-si. Ya esta todo listo. Pero debe darse prisa. Yugito y Virgo quien saber que les paso a ustedes dos. Adiq que si ellas suben, los van a matar!- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y luego salio de la habitación

-hai- dijeron los dos a la vez

Luego de 15 minutos bajaron los dos, el rubio mas relajado y feliz de lo normal, mientras que Samui bajaba con una sonrisota, aunque intentaba disimularlo lo mas posible. Y una muy, pero perceptible cojera

Estaban comiendo y riendo cuando un escolta del Raikage los llamo, diciendo que era un asunto de urgencia. Que era sobre el equipo Darui

De inmediato partieron Darui, Samui, Yugito, Virgo y Naruto, dejando sola a Shizuma...

 **En la oficina del Raikage**

-Jiji. Para que nos llamas. A las 10:33 pm. Es en serio?- pregunto el rubio desganado por el repentino llamado de su abuelo

-si no es suficiente hora para despedirse y tener...

-e...e..esta bien. Dinos para que nos llamas- dijeron sudando nervioso Naruto y Samui, al verse casi descubierto

-los llame para una misión sumamente importante. Es en kirigakure no sato. Dicho esto, todos se pueden retirar excepto Naruto. Tenemos un asunto muy serio que hablar

-hai- dijeron todos mientras se retiraban, quedando solo el Raikage, Naruto y sus escoltas

-Naruto. Sabes muy bien lo aue paso la ultima vez que tu y Shizuma-san llegaron allá verdad? Y que les harán si los ven de nuevo?- pregunto seriamente el Raikage

-si jiji. Pero por mi vida prometo que no dejare que nadie dañe a mis seres queridos. Es una promesa que le hica a Hagorimo-jiji. Y tu lo sabes- dijo seriamente el rubio

-entiendo. Pero a la primera señal de peligro, inmediatamente se retiran y vienen de regreso. Estaremos en constante comunicación nieto.

-hai jiji. No te decepcionarse

-hay también otro asunto. Es muy peligroso. Pero podríamos obtener un beneficio muy grande. Es sobre el Mizukage. Ya sabemos aue esta siendo controlado por algo o alguien. Si logramos sacarlo del poder de quien sea aue lo este controlando, tendremos el apoyo de otra gran aldea. Me entiendes?- pregunto seriamente el Raikage

-entiendo perfectamente jiji. Haré todo lo aue este a mi alcance..

 **Afuera de la torre**

-y bien Samui...no tienes algo que contarnos a mi y a Virgo?- pregunto enigmáticamente la rubia de coleta

-de que quien que les cuente?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

-de que hablan mis aprendices?- pregunto Darui

-sensei...esto es un asunto entre harem. Entiende?- dijo Yugito

-ohhh ya veo. Entonces me despido y nos vemos mañana en la casa de Naruto- y dicho esto, se fue Darui dejando a las chicas solas allí

-sobre de como tuvistes relaciones sexuales con Naru-kun...

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero que les hay gustado y disculpen la demora. Pero es que como ya es final de año escolar en mi país, tengo que estar repasando totalmente para los exámenes finales. Espero y me gustaría que siguieran dando su apoyo al fic cono la hacen todos los días. DIN mas: Adiós!

¿?-si. Ya casi es fin de año. Ya casi es hora de pre ser pólvora jejejejeej

 _A ¿? Se le hace una nube de pensamiento donde esta una zorra gigante de 9 colas y un zorro de 9 colas también donde la zorra le quemaba pólvora en el rostro al zorro negro..._

 **NIGHTKILLA** : _esta gente no cambia..._

Quien sera el zorro y quien sera la zorra? Hagan sus apuestas!...


	12. Chapter 10

**¿Venganza o el perdón?: capitulo 9**

Jo jo jouuuu! Estamos de nuevo con otro cap! Ya estamos en las 1.800 views!. 16 followers, 16 favoritos! Estoy muy muy muy muy feliz por su apoyo a este fic como digo siempre. Si quieren que empiece otro fic, Haganmelo saber en las reviews!. Ya que me estoy quedando sin ideasSin mas...comencemos

Ahora que medoy cuenta, pienso que soy un tarado que no supe poner las lineas separatorias... Ahhhh tan típico de mi...

AF-oye autor...deberías salvarme de Holo-san. No quiero que me vuelva quemar pólvora mientras este dormido...T_T

 ** _NIGHTKILLA_** : _no deberías de ser tan frío con ella. Simplemente llamala Holo-chan. Eso es todo. Y sobre lo de la pólvora, no me meto en bromas de parejas..._

 **Holo- Si. Deberías seguí los consejos de NIGHTKILLA. Si no, no vas a lograr conquistarme Hei-kun...**

Hei- quien dijo que yo quería conquistarte?

 ** _NIGHTKILLA_** : _típico de ustedes... Ya deberían casarse de una vez y dejar de estar dándome dolores de cabeza por sus peleas... Ahora le tendré que decir a la señora de la esquina que me encargue otras 5 cajas mas de aspirina..._

* * *

-deberias dejar de ser tan perezoso: personajes hablando

-( _debes tener cuidado..._ ): personajes pensando

- **Ignorante, no sabes a quien le hablas:** bijuu/invocación/Hilo hablando

-( _ **Tendre mas cuidado**_ ): bijuu/invocación/Holo pensando

* * *

Ya saben...lo de siempre. Los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi pertenencia, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima... Autores de Naruto y Fairy Tail. Comencemos de una vez!

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: misión y cambio**

-Hai jiji. Entiendo perfectamente. Haré lo que este en mis manos para cumplir el objetivo secundario de la mision- dijo firme Naruto

-listo. Tienen una misión para prepararse y partir. La misión es una misión de escoltamiento. Irán con el equipo 6 de Kumo- dijo el Raikage firmando unos papeles

-listo. Pero quienes conforman el equipo 6?- pregunto curioso el Hoshigaki

-sus miembros son: Killer Bee como sensei, Omoi, Karui y Atsui, este ultimo es el hermano de Samui...

-entiendo

-entonces ya puedes salir...

* * *

-pues...yo...yo no se de que estas hablando- dijo Samui al verse descubierta

-no me mientas Samui, yo logre escuchar los gemidos de ambos gracias a un poco del chakra de mi bijuu en mis oidos- dijo Yugito pidiendo una explicación

-es...es que yo y Naru-kun teníamos algo pendiente, y luego terminamos teniendo nuestra primera relacion- dijo Samui con un sonrojo en el rostro al recordar lo que vivió con el rubio

-eso no es justo, yo también quería ser la primera- dijo Yugito inflando los cachetes en señal de enojo

-yo...yo no se que decir.- decía tímidamente Virgo

Las dos continuaron discutiendo hasta que llego el rubio...

-yo también quería ser la primera!- grito Yugito hasta que sintió que unas manos la tomaban de la cintura.

-Yu-chan. Si quieres, después de la misión que nos mando jiji podemos hacer un trio- dijo Naruto seductoramente, haciendo que Yugito y Samui se sonrojaran brutalmente con solo imaginarse el momento

-oigan! A mi no me excluyan!- grito Virgo enojada y un poco apenada por haberlo dicho

-ohhh Virgo-chan. También tu estarás en aquel momento- dijo Naruto abrazando a la ahora sonrojada Virgo

-ejemmmm- dijo Samui interrumpiendo el abrazo- y de que se trata la misión Naru-kun?

-escoltamiento mi querida Sam-chan- dijo el rubio- tenemos un par de horas para alistarnos

-hai- dijeron las tres

* * *

 **Puerta de Kumo: 7 horas despues**

ya estaban en la puerta cuando avistaron al equipo 6. Era un jounin con pinta de rapero, siete espadas en su espalda, parecido al Raikage en su aspecto y un traje que tapaba poco su pecho. Una pelirroja morena, un rubio y un peliblanco.

-asi que...este es el equipo 6- dijo Naruto con su típica ropa y manos en los bolsillos

-yeahh. Este el equipo 6 de Kumo, somos 4 pero con todo el mundo acabamos y cumpliremos el trabajo que oto-san impuso- dijo Killer bee haciendo uso de sus rimas

-( ** _ten mucho cuidado bee. Este muchacho no tiene un chakra común. Tiene el chakra de Indra y Asura en su interior. Mira las palmas de sus manos_** )- dijo el Gyuki en su mente

-( _lo tendre amigo, y parece que Samui, Yugito y esa chica son las que le dan cariño_ )- dijo Bee en su mente

-( _ **así es. Desde aquí siento la esencia del muchacho dentro de la rubia de pechos grandes**_ )- dijo Gyuki

-parece que eres de cuidado muchacho. Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto serio el hermano del Raikage

Naruto y los del equipo 6 se sorprendieron al ver por primera vez a su sensei totalmente serio. Pero a todo esto, respondió:

-Soy Naruto. Naruto Hoshigaki- respondió también serio el rubio

-increíble. Así que eres un bijuu sin cola en términos de chakra- respondió desafiante Bee

-algo asi- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa desafiante

-falta una hora para partir. A me dijo que eras muy fuerte. Tanto como para hacerle frente y barrer el suelo con tu jounin sensei. Así que, que te parece si tenemos un duelo?- pregunto Bee aun mas desafíante

-queeee? Ese rubio imbécil barrio el piso con Darui-sensei? Eso es imposible!- grito exaltada y enojada Karui

-Si. Yo Deje Medio muerto a Darui-sensei, pero el se lo busco. Comenzó a hablar cosas pervertidas sobre mi bella madre y eso no se lo acepto a nadie. Absolutamente nadie- dijo Naruto serio y despreocupado al mismo tiempo. Típico de el

-eso no es cierto- dijo Karui mas exaltada aun

-Si es cierto

-No. No lo es!

-ya basta. Si Bee-sensei dice algo es por que es cierto. No dudes de ello Karui

-vamos al duelo mejor- dijo Naruto decidido

* * *

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento para Raikage-sama y comenzaron

-vamos a pelear, pero tus ojos no deberás utilizar. Yeahhh!- dijo Bee con sus rimas

-esta bien- dijo Naruto

Comenzaron con una prueba de taijutsu. Naruto empezó con su velocidad al máximo e impulsando su velocidad y fuerza con chakra. Bee al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se dio cuentas que el poder del rubio se conformaba básicamente en un 45% sus ojos y el otro 55% sus técnicas y conocimientos, algo que lo preocupo...

Naruto comenzó a ponerse serio y exclamo: **Suiton: Mugensame:** ( _elemento agua: tiburones infinitos_ ). Y de los arboles secos salio el agua formando 5 tiburones, cosa que sorprendió a todos por el jutsu del rubio y de como saco el agua de los arboles secos cuando no había lagos cercanos.

Los tiburones se acercaban peligrosamente y Bee estaba pensando en una forma de esquivarlos, pero Naruto ya tenia esto previsto. Así que hizo un clon silenciosamente y le dijo que hiciera un kawarimi con el. Alo que el clon asintió. Después de esto hizo otro clon detrás de una roca y le dijo que hiciera otro kawarimi con el mismo otra vez, transportándose hasta una roca.

Bee estaba a punto de hacer un kawarimi con "Naruto" cuando este a las ordenes del original exploto, causando la sorpresa de Bee y el impacto de los tiburones sobre el mismo. Pero cuando "Bee" cayó al suelo, este se convirtió en un pequeño fragmento de uno de los tentáculos del Gyuki.

"naruto" iba a darse vuelta, cuando vio a Bee detrás de el. Este le propino un potente puñetazo, el cual hizo salir volando al rubio. Ya en el aire, Bee desenfundó sus siete espadas y con estas apuñalo al rubio en siete partes vitales del cuerpo. Logrando que Naruto gimiera del dolor. Asustando a sus novias y causando una sonrisa de Karui y una mirada de aburrimiento de Omoi y Atsui.

-ves Omoi? Te dije que ese rubio solo era mucho hablar y nada actuar- dijo Karui confiada

-estaba claro desde el principio. Ese rubio iba a perder contra Bee-sensei. Era un perdedor- dijo Atsui arrogantemente, haciendo enojar a Samui, Yugito y Virgo.

Cuando ambos iban a caer al suelo, Naruto desapareció en otro Puffff, dejando nuevamente sorprendidos a todos. Cuando Bee estaba buscando a Naruto, este estaba preparando un jutsu nuevo que había visto hacer a su madre anteriormente con su katana..

Cuando Naruto iba a ejecutarlo sobre Bee, este ya lo había encontrado y había golpeado, sacándolo de su escondite. Bee procedió a sacar una capa de chakra del Gyuki, con una cola en cantidad. Aumentando su velocidad, fuerza y regeneración.

-Eres increíble Naruto. Pero te voy a tener que partir el ...

-Bee-sensei. Nada de palabrotas!- grito Karui exaltada

Bee le propino un potente patada a Naruto en las costillas, rompiéndole 4 en el proceso. Luego con sus espadas toco los puntos d presión de brazos y pies, inmovilizando al rubio. Luego de que este cayera como un costal de papas, Bee sacó una espada extra y la lleno de chakra Raiton. La clavo en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que este escupiera sangre...

Cuando ya todo parecía perdido, Naruto le dio una sonrisa mortal a Bee, quien confundido iba a clavar la espada una vez mas, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Naruto explotó rápidamente y mando a volar a Bee fuera del area.

-creyeron que yo iba a pelear contra su sensei? El no es mas que un confiado arrogante por ser un jinchūriki. Eso lo hace vulnerable ante cualquier oponente. No debería confiarse tanto. Además de dejar de rimar. Es verdaderamente malo- dijo seria y relajadamente Naruto. Quien estaba en una roca gigante desde el principio de la pelea. Viendo todo el trabajo de sus clones y su ultima novedad: el **Daibakuha kage bunshin:** ( _gran explosión de la replica de sombra_ ).

-desde hace cuanto estas ahí rubio imbécil?- pregunto enojada Karui

-desde que llegamos aquí. Aproximadamente hace 15 minutos- dijo despreocupadamente

-eso es mentira. No has derrotado a Bee-sensei. El es muy fuerte. Mas fuerte que tu- dijo acusadoramente Karui- deberías tener mas respeto con el-

-es mas fuerte y experimentado que yo. Eso lo se muy bien. Pero como dice el refran: la decepción es el arma mas poderosa de un shinobi. El es mas fuerte que yo. Pero su auto confianza y su alta autoestima lo hace vulnerable. Sobre todo con la confianza con su mal... Con su bijuu- dijo secamente el rubio

-demonios. Esa explosión me dio de lleno. Eres bastante inteligente. No lo voy a negar. Pero sigo mas fuerte que tu. Y no vuelvas a insultar asi a un bijuu con Hachibi-san o a un jinchūriki. No sabes el dolor y el desprecio que recibes al llevar a un bijuu selafo en tu interior- dijo Bee bastante enojado. Soltarando un poderoso instinto asesino

-Crees que con eso me vas a intimidar?- no eres nada. Tu crees que has vivido el peor dolor del mundo, pero no es así. Eres ignorante al dolor ajeno, que solo pie das en ti y en nadia mas. No sabes el dolor que yo he vivido. Durante 7 años luche en mi anterior aldea por el cariño de mis padres...

-NO SABES LO QUE ES SER HUERFANO!- grito exaltado Bee

-Y NO SABES QUE ES PEOR? NO TENER PADRES, PERO QUE ESTOS SE SIENTAN ORGULLOSOS VIENDO TUS ESFUERZIS DESDE EL MAS ALLA, O TENERLOS Y QUE NISIQUIERA TE SALUDEN O TE DEN EL BUENOS DIAS? DURANTE 7 MALDITO AÑOS LUCHE POR EL RECONOCIMIENTO Y ORGULLO DE MIS PADRES HACIA MI. DURANTE 7 MALDITOS AÑOS DOPORTE EL DOLOR DE NO SER ACEPTADO EN MI PROPIA FAMILIA! NO SABES EL DOLOR DE VER COMO LE DAN EL CARIÑO, AMOR, CONSEJOS QUE NECESITA UN HIJO A SUS HERMANOS! NO SABES EL DOLOR QUE SE SIENTE VER COMO TUS SUEÑOS SON ROTOS Y DESECHADOS LENTAMENTE PIR TUS PROPIOS PADRINOS! NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADAAAAA!- grito ya fuera de si Naruto tomando su katana y llenándola de chakra omnioyoton inconscientemente, destruyendo la entrada de la aldea completamente, dejando anonadados a todo el mundo y haciendo un gran temblor en toda la aldea

-Naru-kun calmate por favor!- dijeron Samui, Yugito y Virgo abrazando al rubio. Logrando tranquilizarlo y hacer que deje de soltara mucho instinto asesino

-nos vamos. Esta misión se cancela- dijo Naruto ya mas calmado, pero sin dejar esa ira

-no puedes hacer eso rubio...

-CLARO QUE PUEDO PORQUE ME DA LA REVERENDA GANA PELIRROJA INUTIL!- grito Naruto, abrazándo a sus chicas

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, llego el Raikage, quien con voz de mando dijo:

-ALTO AHI! QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA, QUEDA DETENIDO POR... NARUTO! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- grito exaltado el Raikage

-nada jiji. Simplemente que el jinchūriki del Gyuki me provoco y destruí la entrada de la aldea con mi katana- dijo triste el rubio

-PERO COMO CARAJOS HICISTE ESTO? Y PORQUE NO HAN IDO A LA MISIÓN?- grito listo para provocarle un poderoso golpe a su nieto

-yo mismo dije que no iba a ir. No puedo soportar la presencia del jinchūriki de tu hermano y su repugnante bijuu- dijo Naruto con odio

-A MI OFICINA AHORA!- grito mas calmado el Raikage desapareciendo en un shinshin de rayos juntos los joūnin presentes y los escoltas de A

* * *

-Ahora expliquenme que paso. Quiero todo con detalles- dijo A pidiendo impacientemente una explicación

-no pienso dar nada si tu hermano esta aquí! Esperare afuera!- dijo exaltado Naruto

-Naruto espe...

-Raikage-sama yo soy la mas apropiada para explicarle lo que paso. Entiendo como se siente Naru-kun en este momento- dijo Samui calmada, pero preocupada a la vez

Después de 5 minutos, Smmui termino de contarle todo lo que paso durante esos 20 minutos, a lo cual quedo totalmente sorprendido por la capacidad del rubio para enfrentarse a su hermano sin sus poderes oculares, y engañarlo tan fácilmente.

-bien Naruto puedes pasar ahora- dijo calmado A

-hmp...esta bien. Que se te ofrece jiji- dijo Naruto impaciente por irse

-y dejas que te llame jiji Aniki? Esto es el colmo! No lo tolerare mas!- dijo Bee cubierto por su chakra del bijuu con 5 colas actualmente

-basta Bee. Entiende que es lo que yo dfida. Es mi vida y yo me relacionó con quien quiera. Esto es asunto mio!- grito exaltado el musculoso

-no lo voy a permitir!- dijo Bee a punto de atacar a Naruto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, unas palabra en su mente resonaron en la mente de Naruto...

-( _ **Kinbō tensei baku**_ )...

- **Kinbō Tensei baku:** ( _explosión del renacimiento de la rueda localizada_ )

Cuando Naruto exclamo esto, su cuerpo se cubrió del chakra del modo Tenseigan. En menos de un segundo, toda esta capa de chakra se concentro en su mano, haciendo una especie de bola semicircular. Esta cuando cayo al piso, provoco una explosión masiva dentro de la torre del Raikage, arrasando con todo a su alrededor. De no ser porque esta oficina tenia sellos contenedores para grandes cantidades de chakra en caso de que el bijuu de Bee se descontrolara, la aldea estaría totalmente destruida. La torre y sus sellos soportaron casi tooooda la explosión. Haciendo que solo la oficina y el edificio colapsaran.

El Raikage al ver el peligro inminente forzó a utilizar una velocidad jamas antes utilizada por el. Superando casi 11 veces la velocidad del Hiraishin de Minato. Salvando a los presentes en la sala y a todos en el edificio. Todo esto en menos de 4 segundos

El cuerpo del Raikage no soportó esa velocidad y rápidamente perdió el conocimiento. Bee tuvo que cubrirse con casi todo el chakra de su bijuu para sobrevivir a la explosión. Y sin embargo sufrió quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado. Pero aun así se curo con un poco del chakra de su bijuu.

Todos sufrieron lesiones leves y medias. Pero la única persona que no soporto la explosión fue...

* * *

 **En konoha...**

Minato estaba trabajando en su interminable enemigo: el papeleo. Pero desde que a su esposa se le ocurrió lo de tener vario clones penetrándola durante las relaciones, se le ocirrio una fantástica idea. Poner los clones a trabajar. Di que había hecho un muy buen trabajo con eso...

De repente sintió un escalofrio y sintió a la vez como si alguien en el mundo shinobi lo hubiera superado... Debio ser la imaginacion de el...

Todo en Konoha estaba normal. La gente ocupando sus negocios y un nuevo dia en todo su esplendor se asomaba en el país del fuego. Todo estaba normal hasta que...

* * *

-Menma-kun! Acepta una cita conmigo por favor!- gritaba una usuaria en armas con su cabello amarrado en dos partes

-ya te dije que no Ten ten. No aceptare una cita con una inútil como tu- dijo enojado y aburrido el pelirrojo

-que malo eres Menma-kun. Deberías ser mas amable con Tenten-chan. Mira que ella esta enamorada de ti- dijo un chico con un spandex verde y un corte de cabello en firma de tazón

-esto no te incumbe basura-lee- dijo burlándose el pelirrojo. Y dicho esto, se fue corriendo de allí con sus pies envueltos en chakra füton.

-no le hgas caso Tenten-chan. Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?- pregunto con corazones en los ojos el chico llamado Lee a Tenten

-noooo! Tu eres un inútil como dice Menma-kun. Eres solo un estorbo- dijo secamente Tentén, marchándose en el acto.

-Gai-sensei. Es en estos momentos que necesito de tus os sobre la juventud...- dijo el joven nostálgico mientras volvía a entrenar...

* * *

-Sasuke mas rápido. Debes acondicionar tus huesos y músculos a la velocidad del Goken- decia con tono de general el joūnin llamado Maito Gai

-ya voy joūnin-sensei. No es facil- decía Sasuke entre jadeos mientras descansaba de su extenuante entrenamiento con su nuevo Joūnin-sensei

-no hay descansos si quieres superar al hijo del Hokage. O te quieres quedar atrás?- dijo desafiante el sensei raro

-no pienso hacerlo si debo matar a Isae ( **sorry ;) tomare este nombre prestado. No se de quien fue la idea y creador de Itachi version femenina, pero les recalco que todos los derechos de AUTOR SON DE SU CREADOR!** ). Voy a cobrar mi venganza por mi padre y mi clan- dijo con odio y rencor. Volviendo al entrenamiento.

Sin saber que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras...

¿?-Hijo. Mira en lo que te has convertido. Te has corrompido por el deseo de poder para matar a tu hermana. Solo espero que el camino que estas eligiendo no te lleve a la perdición...

* * *

-Kaa-chan! Donde estas?- gritaba preguntándo Natsumi Uzumaki

-Acá estoy hija!- gritaba la mujer en el baño

-kaa-chan- dijo abriendo la puerta- necesito que me expliques algo. Ya sabes... Cosas de mujeres- dijo Natsumi con un sonrojo

-claro hija! Para eso estoy ttebane!- respondió Kushina con entusiasmo

-Porque cada vez que pienso en Aniki y sueño con el mi vagina se humedece?- preguntando inocentemente, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, ya que su bijuu se lo había dicho de una manera... Muy detallada...

-Porque piensas cosas como esas con tu hermano Menma, Natsumi?- pregunto sorprendida Kushina

-Nooo! En Menma-baka no. En mi hermano Naruto...- respondió ella

-Ohhhhh! Ya veo...

-( _y ahora que le digo. Sera que ella durante el tiempo de la ausencia de Sochi habrá logrado desarrollar sentimientos hacia el?_ )- era la pregunta que se hacia Kushina en su mente

-No lo se hija. Tienen que ser la combinación de tus hormonas en tu adolescencia y que tu lo extrañes ttebane!- respondió la pelirroja nerviosa

-mmmmm ya veo. Pero me podrias enseñar sobre sexualidad?- dijo ella nerviosa

-claro hija. Para eso estoy ttebane!- dijo Kushina nerviosa y algo excitada. Pero la pregunta de su hija la dejo pensativa y un poco nerviosa. Ya que ella también había logrado desarrollar algo así por su hijo también. Pero rápidamente saco esos pensamientos pervertidos con su hijo perdido y se dispuso a dar una muy buena clase de sexualidad...

* * *

-debes entrenar mas duro estorbo si quieres llegar al nivel de tu hermana Hanabi- dijo con desprecio Hiashi Hyuga. Jefe principal de la rama principal de los Hyugas

-l...lo sien...siento oto-san- dijo tímidamente la Hyuga, quien estaba con moretones y cortadas, provocadas por el "gentil" entrenamiento de su tío

-NO ME LLAMES ASI HINATA-ESTORBO. SIMPLEMENTE SIRVES PARA LLENAR ESPACIO EN ESTA CASA. ERES UNA INUTIL!- grito Hiashi, dándole una fuerte cachetada a la ya nombrada Hinata

-l...lo sien...siento Hiashi-sama- dijo tartamudeando e inclinándose ante Hiashi

-vete a tu cuarto estorbo. Hoy no cenas. Hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta de ser tan gentil contigo y te selle la frente con el pájaro enjaulado- dijo con desprecio

-hai- dijo Hinata

Al cabo de unos minutos llegoa a su habitación y en un rincón se puso a llorar. De repente oyó unos golpecitos en su ventana. La fue a abrir y se encontró con su amigo Menma. Quien traia una canasta de comida para los dos

-hola Hinata-chan! Veo que te castigaron otra vez ttomayo!. Aquí te traje una canasta para que comas- dijo amablemente Menma

-mi...muchas gra...gracias Menma...Menma-kun!- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-no tienes que hacerlo Hina-chan. Recuerda que tu y yo somos novios en secreto- dijo el ojivioleta acariciando una de las mejillas dek rostro de la ojiperla

-y ahora ya sabes que hacer Hina-chan. Complaceme como nadia mas lo hace- dijo Menma con una mirada pervertida. Tomando la cabeza de Hinata y haciendo que esta baje a su entrepierna. Allí la ojiperla comenzó a mamar el pene del pelirrojo...

* * *

 **En otro lugar del mundo shinobi...**

¿?- parece que tendre que ir a hacer una visita a Kumo. Aver que tal esta el ninja rubio del que tanto me hablan...

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Perdón por haber dejado el fic así. Pero es que salí d viaje y cuando llegue, habían problemas con la jodida electricidad. Así que ya volví a retomar el fic. Espero y sea de su agrado y nos vemos en otro cap... Aaaaadios!


	13. Chapter 11

What's up guuuys! Como estan jejejejejejejej...me extrañaron?

Etto...yo lo puedo explicar...mi estudio y complicaciones con problemas familiares me alejaron de escribir y me sumi en una caotica y autodestructiva depresion interna, mientras por fuera sonreia y nadie lo notaba. Solo una chica pudo ayudarme a arreglar este problema, la cual fue mi mejor amiga...convenciendome y haciendo que yo viera la realidad. Perdon por todo el tiempo de ausencia y espero poder seguir conplaciendolos con mis humildes ideas. Un abrazo y continuemos con el fic.

 **Holo-Vaya vaya vaya...pero si es nada mas y nada menos que el AF...y el autor de nuestra desaparicion por casi uN JODIDO AÑOOO!**

La cara del autor solo podia expresar una cosa...terror absoluto...

AF-Por favor...dame una oportunidad mas de vida y juro no volver a abandonarlos...por favor... T_T

 _Lo hacia mientras su cara tocaba el piso de su habitacion y se postraba en una de las mas humildes reverencias._

 **Holo-Solo por esta vez...solo por esta vez. Ademas he podido ver lo que te ha estado sucediendo y dejame decir que tienes buen gusto hahahahahahaha**

AF-A que te refieres?

 **Holo-Oh vamos...lo vas a negar? Esa "mejor amiga" tuya es bastante hermosa...sin contar de que el hecho de que se aumentan tus niveles de testosterona y otras hormonas...Se que estas muy enamorado de ella... JAJAJAJAHAHAJAJAJAJAHAHAHA**

 _Finaliza con una carcajada incontenida al ver como el autor se ponia tan rojo como un tomate y trataba de dar una explicacion..._

* * *

Solo soy un extranjero: humano hablando

(Debo tener cuidado): humano pensando

 **Maldito sello** : bijuu hablando

 **(Maldito Yondaime)** : bijuu pensando

Sin mas que decir, comencemos. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos de autor a Masashi Kishimoto. T_T

Este cap tendra una sorpresa...ya que he decido hacer unas "pequeñas modificaciones", pienso yo que sera por un bien. Explicar bien el tramo de la corta niñez del rubio protagonista en su aldea natal es mi intencion con este cambio. Espero y no represente un problema. Con gusto recibire cada review. Es un orgullo para mi que una persona tome de su tiempo y lea mis locas ideas

* * *

 **Cap 11: Sorpresas que nunca faltan**

Todo exploto en la torre del Raikage. Solo Bee habia soportado tal demostracion de poder, ya que utilizó el chakra de su bijuu para hacer una fuerte defensa para repeler el peligroso estallido. El Raikage salvo a la mayoria de los presentes mientras caia a la inconsciencia, producto del sobre-esfuerzo en su velocidad.

Naruto regresaba a su forma normal y desactivaba su dojutsu. No esperaba explotar de esa manera y mucho menos dañar a sus seres queridos. De repente toda la poblacion de Kumo se arrejunto para ver lo que sucedia. Y al ver a su Raikage tendido, su jinchuuriki con graves quemaduras, una persona fallecida y al rubio calmandose...no ayudo para nada.

De un momento a otro Naruto empezó a oir los comentarios de los aldeanos que murmuraban cosas como: Demonio!

Maten a ese infeliz!

Miren como dejo a Raikage-sama!

Debe pagar!

Que muera!

Todo a su alrededor se juntaba en su contra mientras el paisaje cambiaba a colores como el rojo y el negro en partes iguales.

Vio a su madre abucheandolo en compañia de la multitud

Vio a sus amigo culpandolo y mirando, algunos con cara de terror absoluto por sus hechos, y otros con furia en sus ojos y desprecio

Vio todo el daño que habia hecho

Vio que habia asesinado a una de sus mujeres

Vio que ahi estaba...quemada y sin signos vitales

Vio que ahi estaba Samui

Y ahi fue donde el rubio estallo en ira destruyendo todo a su paso

Todo se volvio borroso

Y repentinamente...

Desperto. El pequeño rubio aun seguia en la casa de sus padres. Pudo observar claramente como el atardecer caia sobre la aldea de la hoja. Podia reconocer la mansion Namikaze-Uzumaki. El olor, los colores, las cosas, los muebles y todo lo relacionado con la vida que tanto deseaba abandonar estaban ahi.

Lloro en silencio, por una parte de felicidad al verse a si mismo en una especie de sueño en el que dejaba de sufrir y tenia una nueva familia y amigos con que compartir y vivir. Feliz porque sintio como en una aldea podia merecer y recibir respeto por parte de todos y que no le dieran miradas de desprecio.

Por otra parte lloro de tristreza y desilucion al ver que aun seguia en su antigua vida. Logro divisar las escaleras que conducian a su cuarto...con desgano y lagrimas llego y cerro la puerta tras de si, no sin notar antes de que toda su familia se habia ido de paseo y a el lo habian olvidado.

Una vez mas mando todo al diablo y se resigno a llorar en su cuarto acurrucado

Una vez mas lloro desconsoladamente en busca de una fuente de cariño para curar su alma y espiritu roto

Una vez mas se culpo a si mismo por no ser suficiente para nadie, ni para el mismo ni para los que le rodeaban

Tomo con decision unas pequeñas tijeras que estaban en su mesita de noche

Miro todo lo que habia en su cuarto

Nada. Al menos eso podia divisar. Solo un armario desgastado con pocas prendas para el infante

Una mesita de noche junto con un par de libros; Hizo unos gestos de miedo y dolor cuando recordo que los habia tomado prestados del cuarto de Menma, cosa que provoco que su madre le diera una brutal paliza

Una cama simple y una lampara de dormir

Cerro los ojos con decision mientras tomaba la tijera y la ponia en el reverso de su muñeca

Tenia bien claro lo que queria hacer. Terminar con su infeliz y tragica vida. Terminar de generarle problemas y decepciones a su familia y a todo el mundo

Iba a deslizar el filo de la tijera para terminar con su dolor cuando un suave golpe en su nuca lo mando al mundo de la inconsciencia. Solo para ser sujetado delicadamente por el extraño que lo noqueo. Se quito su mascara Ambu y su bufanda, lo cual dejo ver que se trataba de una mujer Ambu. Cargo al rubio en sus brazos y luego se subio a la cama con el. Lo puso en su regazo mientras le daba caricias a su cabello rubio.

Por su parte el rubio no habia quedado tan inconsciente despues de todo. No pudo reconocer o guardar el rostro de la mujer debido a que ni siquiera la logro detallar bien. Solo pudo distinguir que era una mujer mientras le daba caricias y lo consolaba. Sentia una extraña sensacion de Dejavu cuando ella hizo esto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras una tenue sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se cernia al mundo de ensueño.

La mujer dejo con cuidado al niño en su cama y lo arropo bien, teniendo cuidado de que no se fuera a enfermar, salio de su habitacion y saltando entre los arboles...desaparecio sin dejar rastro


	14. Chapter 12

Whats up guuuys! Como estaannnn! Bien?

Espero que sip!

Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo para este fic. Deje el capitulo anterior asi de corto porque queria hacerlo un poco sentimental y pues para darle un giro a la historia. Estoy agradecido ya que es mi primer fic y ha logrado llegar a las 5000 views. Gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leer y opinar sobre este fic. Sin mas preambulos...comencemos UwU.

 **Holo-Nahdddaahhhhh buenos dias.**

AF-Buenos dias. Y ese milagro que despertastes tan rapido?

 **Holo-No encuentro a Hei. Al menos sabes donde esta?**

AF-Pensadolo bien...no se

 _Holo cae de espaldas ante la respuesta del pelinegro_

El autor se protege por inercia y Holo lo mira con cara de interrogante

 **Holo-Porque te cubres?**

AF-Pense que me ibas a hacer algo jejejejejeje...Viejos tiempos...

 _El autor siente una sensacion de Dejavu al recordar los poderosos y flamantes puños de la zorra_

 _Holo siente una gran gota pasar por su nuca_

 **Holo-De hecho...queria recuperar esa costumbre. Recuperemos el tiempo perdido HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 _En eso se ve al autor corriendo por su vida mientras una flamante e hirviente Holo lo persigue por todo el apartamento._

 _Viejas rutinas_

* * *

Solo es un niño: humano hablando

(Debo tener mas cuidado): humano pensando

 **Grrrrrrrr** : bijuu/invocacion hablando

 **(Desperdicio)** : bijuu/invocacion pensando

Ni Naruto ni sus perdonajes me pertenecen. Son obras de Kishimoto-sensei T_T

* * *

 **Cap 12: El inicio de lazos fraternales**

Era un nuevo dia en la aldea de la hoja. Las personas iniciaban sus quehaceres de todos los dias mientras los shinobis se encargaban de sus misiones asignadas y en la torre hokage se da una situacion bastante preocupante...

Minato organizaba sus papeleos constantes. Como odiaba eso del papeleo. Por su mente pasaba una sola idea: Podia ganar una guerra el solo. Podia contener y sellar bijuus. Podia teletransportarse y hacer grandes hazañas. Y aqui estaba. Derrotado una vez mas frente a su implacable enemigo. El papeleo. Papeles por aqui, permisos por aca, reportes, solicitudes y demas asuntos que eran de trato inmediato por el bien de la aldea. A sus espaldas, mientras el no se daba cuenta, (tan deprimido estaba por su enemigo) estaba Jiraiya. Uno de los Sannin y su maestro. Oculto por su jutsu de invisibilidad.

Por la puerta paso Naruto. Queria saludar a su padre y contarle sobre lo que paso en la noche anterior. Sonrio. Ya no se sentia tan triste. Ahora sentia un gran peso liberado por las caricias de aquella mujer. Llamo a su padre y...

Naruto: Oto-san

Minato: (Demonios...MALDITO PAPELEOOOOOOO TE ODIOOOOOOO!. Es deprimente mi situacion. Podria estar compartiendo con Ina-chan y mis pequeños Menma y Natsumi.) Penso el rubio mayor sin denotar totalmente a la presencia que tenia enfrente.

Naruto (con los ojos llororos): Oto-san...no me reconoces...soy yo. Tu hijo. Naruto

Dijo su nombre en suspiros debido a que su padre no le tomo inportancia a su persona

Naruto estuvo llamandolo varias veces mientras su padre se empezo a impacientar. Ponia todo su empeño en hacer notar su presencia. Cansado de que su padre no le prestara atencion, tomo uno de los papeles y lo empezo a recortar con unas tijeras que habia en el escritorio. Luego tomo un lapiz y empezo a dibujar en la figura recien hecha.

Terminada, se tomo su tiempo para detallarla y luego entregarsela a su padre. Era un corazon con faz doble. En la segunda faz se encontraba un dibujo en el cual estaba toda la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. Incluso estaba el dibujo de Jiraiya.

Minato rechazo el dibujo un par de veces para la sorpresa y desilucion del niño, pero luego abrio los ojos enormemente al ver el papel que habia sido utilizado para ese corazon. Su cara palidecio y luego mostraba signos de enojo.

Minato: SAL DE AQUI NIÑO! MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

El hombre grito con fuerza mientras las lagrimas del niño amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Minato agarro fuertemente el brazo de niño y, abriendo la puerta del despacho, lo arrojó de la oficina para verlo rodar por las escaleras. Cabe destacar de que mientras el niño fue estrujado y tirado, su hombro se desencajo provocando que el niño gritara del dolor.

-(Demonios. Ahora como me excusare ante Hiashi. Estoy muerto)- Penso el rubio mientras recordaba los escritos que contenia la hoja recortada. Eran unos tratados del clan Hyuga con el clan Uchiha

* * *

La secretaria apenas vio que el niño se cayo, corrio a socorrerlo. Tomo al niño con cuidado y lo llevo a la enfermeria del hospital. Dejo en manos de los medico al niño y salio otra vez para su trabajo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa salio de vuelta para la oficina a seguir atendiendo a las personas que buscaban tratos y charlas con el hokage, que por cierto, se quedaron estupefactos al ver con el Yondaime arrojaba a un niño de su oficina.

Recordo como conocio ligeramente al pequeño rubio con bigotes en las mejillas...

 **Flash back: aproximadamente 30 minutos**

La secretaria corria como loca hacia el hospital. Vio como el niño entre sus brazos lloraba desconsoladamente y susurraba cosas como: No valgo para nada. Soy inutil. No quiero vivir mas.

Decir que la mujer estaba aterrada era poco. No sabia realmente como se encontraba el pequeño fisicamente. Lo que la preocupo en demasia era el estado mental y psicologico del niño. Era obvio que tenia problemas de autoestima y, a su corta edad, ya pensaba en suicidarse.

Mientras estaban en la sala de espera, decidio intentar entablar conversacion con el rubio. No sabia realmente el motivo por el cual el Hokage lo lanzo de esa manera desde la puerta de su despacho, pero logro oir algo sobre que el Hokage le recriminaba en forma de gritos algun daño que habria hecho en la oficina.

-Como te llamas?- pregunto la mujer amablamente

-Naruto- Respondio el niño entre sollozos y gestos de dolor

-Naruto. No debes molestra al Hokage mientras esta trabajando. El es un hombre que trabaja muy duro por el bienestar de la aldea. Tiene demasaido papeleo y estres encima. Supongo que habras hecho algo que le desagrado y lo enojo mucho. Por eso te lanzo de esa manera. Aunque tampoco es forma de arreglar un problema, y menos cuando se trata de un pobre niño- Dijo de manera concejal y correctiva hacia el niño

-(El Hokage tendra mucho problemas por esto. Solo espero que no tome represalias en contra de este pequeño. Ademas...es adorable. Esas lineas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas, esos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio lo hacen ver muy tierno)- Penso de manera cariñosa la secretaria.

El niño no paraba de llorar en sus brazos, mientras ella le daba pequeñas caricias al cabello de este.

-Naruto. Puedes explicarme que paso?- Pregunto de manera preocupada hacia el niño

-Es que yo...snifff...solo queria...snifff...que mi Oto-san...

Y volvio a llorar desconsoladamente por el dolor que le generaba la lesion en su hombro

La secretaria quedo asombrada totalmente. Ese pequeño le habia dicho Oto-san al Hokage. Y no solo eso. El mismo color de cabello, los mismos colores de ojos, y esas lineas en forma de bigotes en su rostro que tanto se parecian a las de los hijos del Yondaime.

Un click imaginario resono en su mente. Y se le prendio el foco...

Ese niño era el tercer hijo de Kushina y Minato.

-Eres hijo del Yondaime?

-Si...snifff...soy Naruto Namikaze...snifff..Uzumaki...

Y otra vez lloro abundantemente.

-Podrias explicarme que paso para que tu padre te arrojara de esa manera?- Pregunto confundida y un tanto enojada

-Yo...sniff...solo queria que mi...sniffff...Oto-san me mirara para poder...sniffff...darle el corazon que le hice...sniffff

En eso Naruto le muestra el pedazo de papel arrugado en el cual se podia divisar el dibujo de su familia

-Y mi...snifff...Oto-san solo me tomo muy fuerte...snifff...del brazo y me lanzo muy duro y me...snifff...dijo que me largara!- Termino diciendo el rubio llorando desconsoladamente.

Varios minutos pasaron en los cuales Naruto se desahogo en los brazos de esa mujer

-No llores por favor. No llores- Le decia la mujer mientras acariciaba su espalda y le jalaba los cachetes de una forma un tanto graciosa.

-Ademas, si lloras mucho, se te quita lo adorable. Y no seras nunca fuerte- Dijo la mujer con un tono cariñoso

-Entonces dejare de llorar. Yo quiero ser muy fuerte, tanto como para proteger a todos en esta aldea y ser Hokage- Decia el niño, limpiandose las lagrimas y lloroseando en menor medida.

-Ohhh, que modales los mios. Me presento. Soy Haruhi. Soy la secretaria del Hokage- Dijo la autonombrada

-Gracias por ayudarme Haruhi-san. Espero no haber causado molestias- Dijo el niño apenado

-Mooooo...claro que no Naru-chan. Eres adorable y muy educado...no eres como esos arrogantes de tus hermanos. Es un gusto ayudarte y conocerte- Dijo la mujer

Por parte del rubio, este solo atino a sonrojarse brutalmente por el apodo puesto por esa mujer. La detallo muy bien. Ojos marrones, cabello...negro? Era raro ver a alguien con cabello negro y ojos marron...pero bueno. Cuerpo hermoso. Pechos copa c, cintura delgada y trabajada, a pesar de estar con ropas formales, piernas torneadas y blancas.

-Pase el rubiooooo!- llamaron a la distancia

-Ohhhhh. Bueno. Aqui nos separamos. Espero que te puedas recuperar pronto para seguir acariciando tus cachetes. Vale? Y por si acaso...ya puedes saber donde estoy. Trabajo como secretaria! Dijo la mujer en un tono heroico y risible.

-Va...vale. Muchas gracias Haruhi-san

-Chan...

-Vale..Haruhi-chan- dijo el rubio sonrojado

-Adios...

-Espera...puedo pedirte un favor?

-Cual seria Naru?

-Me...me...me podrias...d...dar un a..abrazo?- pregunto el niño completamente apenado

-Vale. No hay problema.

El rubio sintio como los brazos de Haruhi se aferrabana a el con cuidado de ir a lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba. El solo puedo aguantarse las ganas de llorar y recibir el abrazo gustoso. No se sentia igual a ese abrazo anteriormente recibido, pero igual se sentia genial. Con pesar, el rubio se despidio de la pelinegra, mientras esta se despedia haciendole señas con la mano derecha en señal de despedida...

Fin flashback

Ahora Haruhi se encontraba caminando hacia la torre Hokage mientras se decidia a terminar las labores para poder darle una visita al rubio en el hospital...lejos de saber de que se habia ganado un problema con el Yondaime por haber dejado su puesto de labor...

El rubio se encontraba descansando en la camilla del hospital. Estaba tan concentrado en la sensacion de apego y cariño que le habia brindado la mujer que lo ayudo, que no noto cuando el medico le acomo de nuevo el hombro. Se trataba de una luxacion en el hombro izquierdo. Del dolor agudo que sintio al concentrase de nuevo a la realidad...cayo inconsciente.

* * *

Ahora que habia despertado, se encontraba en una especie de...piso?...rodeado por un monton de edificios. Hasta ahi todos diriamos que era algo normal, como si fuera un sueño, o en el peor de los casos...una pesadilla. Lo extraño surgio cuando el rubio se levanto y noto que el mundo estaba...al reves?

-...

-...

Miro al cielo se sorprendio. No habia cielo. Habia mas edificios. Era como si hubiera un espejo gigante que reflejara por donde el rubio estaba pasando. El clima era algo calido, junto con la sensacion de nostalgia y sentimientos de tristeza por doquier. Avanzo temeroso de lo que podia encontrar y logro ver a la lejania la silueta de un hombre. Fue acercandose, y a medida que lo hacia iba detallando con horror con ese hombre ahora presentaba rasgos de unos 25 años. No era exactamente por esa razon por la cual lo miraba con horror. Era porque el hombre facilmente lograba llegar a la estatura de 1.90 m. Acuerpado. Tenia varios tatuajes y kanjis, los cuales el no reconocio. Tenia una GRAN y ENORME espada que se podia comparar con la Kubikiribocho. Tenia la misma forma, solo que terminaba en una gran punta doblemente afilada para facilitar el atravesar las cosas. Su vestimenta parecia casi la de un shinobi AMBU, a diferencia de que este llevaba todo el equipamento estandar. Solo habia una cosa que lo diferenciaba de esos ninjas. Una bufanda y capucha negra.

El hombre parecia mirando a la nada, al vacio que habia mas alla...

Naruto volteo silenciosamente e intento fugarse de aquel lugar...pero una voz escalofriante lo paralizo

-A donde vas?...

-...

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta gaki...a donde vas?

-...Etto...y...yo no iba a...a ninguna..p..parte- Respondio Naruto aterrado

Por puro instinto, el rubio se tiro a un lado del suelo, solo para ver con horror y cierto alivio como aquel hombre empuñaba su espada hacia adelante. Fracaso porque el rubio esquivo su mortal estocada, haciendo que esta destrozara un edificio cercano. Fue entonces que el rubio lo noto. Los escombros no caian...FLO-TA-BAN!

Asi como estaba asombrado, ahora estaba aterrado al ver como el hombre saca esa gran espada entre los escombros y la apuntaba hacia el rubio...e incluso el pequeño podia jurar que detras de esa bufanda...habia una gran sonrisa

El rubio solo atino a saltar y gracias a ello, esquivo otra estocada frontal, la cual destrozo otro edificio. Ahi comprendio que, parecia que estuviese dentro del mar o algo asi. Pero era imposible. Cualquier ser que no fuese pez moriria dentro del agua. Penso inmediatamente en que esto era un sueño, pero desecho la idea completamante. Podia sentir el miedo y angustia, ademas de que todo era solido. Probo a pellizcarse y comprobar de que no era un sueño...solo para voltear a ver y observar con una mirada de cachorro asustado a punto de ser devorado por su presa. Ese hombre estaba alli...mirandolo fijamente detras de el.

-Quieres una prueba de que esto no es un sueño?...Bueno...aqui la tienes- Termino de decir el extraño con esa voz profunda mientras le daba un golpe moderado, mandandolo contra un edifico en el acto.

-Demonios...eso dolio demasiado- Exclamo el rubio en panico. -Si esto sigue asi...me va a matar!

-jejejejajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAJAJAHAHAHA

-...

El extraño se reia a carcajadas mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañado

-No te voy a matar mocoso...si tu mueres, yo muero...como crees que haria una idiotez de ese calibre?- Termino de decir/preguntar el extraño mientras se retiraba la capucha y la bufanda para limpiarse las lagrimas de tanto reir

El rubio quedo en shock al ver la persona que estaba terminando de reir y ahora lo miraba con una mirada llena de malicia e instinto asesino

-...No puede ser...T..tu...eres c..como YO!- Termino de decir/gritar el rubio

* * *

En otra parte...el Ex-Hokage, Sarutobi, miraba el medio dia que estaba sobre la aldea de la hoja. De repente, hubo una explosion de humo y una Ambu aparecio, llamando la atencio del viejo.

-El chico esta a salvo como lo ordeno Sarutobi-sama

-No tienes porque hablarme con tanta formalidad Shizuma-san- dijo el viejo

-Sabe que desde que llegue a la aldea tengo la costumbre y el buen habito de hablar con formalidad

-Bueno...Supongo que no tienes remedio

-Porque tanto interes en ese niño?- Pregunto curiosa

-Porque el es importante para mi. El es uno de los que hara grandes cosas en el futuro. Lo puedo presentir. Ademas, el me prometio de que cuidaria de la aldea y le quitaria a Minato el puesto de Hokage-Dijo el ya canoso Sarutobi con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ademas...he notado que tienes mucha cercania con el...incluso a vigilarlo por varias horas seguidas...abandonando tu puesto de guardia aqui en la mansion- Dijo el Sarutobi con una sonrisa picara

La mujer se puso del color de un tomate mientras cierta niña Hyuga estornudaba a lo lejos...

-(Sera que alguien esta pensando en mi?)- se pregunto a si misma inocentemente la timida Hyuga

La ya nombrada Shizuma se puso de ese color por dos razones. Una, habia sido descubierta abandonando su puesto. Y dos, la habian visto en sus momentos cariñosos con el niño rubio. Se volteo hacia otro lado, dando la espalda al viejo, mientras solo decia:

-Basta de tonterias. Un shinobi no debe tener emociones- Dijo secamente la azabache

-Jajajajajajajaja y hasta yo creo que parecian madre e hijo. Pero ese aspecto esta bien. Esos cuidados que le estas dando a mi nieto son muy parecidos al amor maternal. Cosa que el atesora demasiado en su corazon- Dijo conmovido el viejo

-Es su nieto?- pregunto sorprendida la Hoshigaki

-Nop. Solo le digo asi porque el me ve como su Jiji y yo lo veo como si fuera mi nieto

 _La mujer cae de espaldas ante la declaracion del Sandaime_

Dejando de lado el asunto la mujer se puso seria e hizo una pregunta:

-Tanto lo han descuidado?- Pregunto la mujer con rencor en su voz

-Si. Solo podemos esperar a que no sufran el odio y el rencor de ese pequeño. A veces no se, porque, elegi a Minato como mi sucesor. De verdad que es un cabeza hueca- Dijo con pesar Sarutobi

-Un cabeza hueca, un tonto, un imbecil, un tarado, un hijo de su gran p...

 _De aqui en adelante es censurado el lexico de la mujer por razones de cortesia y prevencion de problemas..._

-Ademas de que esa tonta pelirroja-tomate ha descuidado ese pobre niño. Solo una descerebrada dejaria a su suerte a un niño tan adorable como el- Dijo en voz baja lo ultimo para que el sandaime no la escuchara. Y luego se reprendio mentalmente por decirle al pequeño rubio: adorable

Lastima que el Ex-sandaime logro escuchar todo lo que dijo...

Con una sonrisa, mando a la mujer a que se retirara

Ella, obedeciendo, desaparecio en un sunshin de agua

-Ahhhh mi pequeño nieto...tal parece que la suerte sonrie un poco para ti. Solo espero que puedas resistir...

* * *

Y hasta aqui el cap de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y aceptare gustoso las review. Gracias por sacar de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Los espero en otra ocasion. Hasta la proxima! :)

Ahhhh...se me habia olvidado de que si utilizo terminos comparativos como la ropa de algunos personajes o sus armas, es para darles mas o menos una idea. No porque el rubio l s conozca.

Un abrazo enorme!


	15. Feliz Año Nuevo!

Whats up guuuys! Como estaannnn! Bien?

Espero que sip!

Jojojohoooy...les treigo un pequeño mensaje...Feliz fin de año y Feliz navidad!

Que sus metas y proyectos a futuro se cumplan...que pasen un buen fin de año junto a sus seres mas preciados...y recuerden esto siempre: NO se rindan ante nada y uds valen demasiado. Sepan apreciar el tiempo y los momentos de todo tipo. Recuerden comer tres veces al dia y convencerse de uds pueden lograr lo que sea. Son increibles y de verdad lo merecen todo.

Son personas muy especiales y capaces de emprender y mejorar su vida

Son increibles!

Con cariño: _NIGHTKILLAXX_ , **HOLO-CHAN** Y _HEI-KUN_!


End file.
